I Love Her More
by Broe929
Summary: Set in season 4- Danny and Lindsay are trying to figure out their relationship during that time Lindsay receives some unwanted attention
1. Where do we stand?

**Authors Note: So I know what you're thinking...another story really? This idea came into my head and I just had to write it down. And I know what else you're thinking: another Lindsay in distress story? Really? Well yes to that too lol and the reason is because no matter how much we all enjoy seeing tough Lindsay we also love to see Danny riding to the rescue :) So this story takes place sometime after Child's Play and it's probably going to be a little dark and creepy so this is your warning. This idea came from a book a was reading and a special that was on TV. So please give it a shot and let me know what you think...thanks! **

**

* * *

**

Chapter 1 (**_Where do we stand?_**)

Lindsay was walking in a hurry to get to work; she was running late for what felt like the third time this week. Subconsciously she didn't want to even be at work anymore she used to look forward to it but now since things had gotten bad with Danny she felt like she was in high school again. Sure they kept it professional at work because they had to but obviously it didn't people long to notice that not only were they not together again but they were barley on speaking terms. The minute Danny learned of Rebun Sandoval's death her relationship with Danny went on immediate hiatus. He stopped calling her, stopping by and basically stopped speaking to her all together at work. She didn't want to push him because she knew what it was like to grieve and he had given her the space she asked for a few years back. While lost in her thoughts her cell phone went off.

"Monroe" Lindsay answered walking through the crowded streets of New York

"Hey kiddo" Stella replied "You almost here?"  
"Yea sorry it's just a mess today" Lindsay told her

"It's alright just meet me when you get in I want you to look over some blood splatter for my case" Stella said to her

"Of course I should be there soon" Lindsay told her

"Alright see you" Stella said. As Lindsay looked down to end her call she came in contact with another person's arm sending her phone and his flying at the same time

"I'm so sorry" Lindsay said picking up her phone

"No it's my fault I wasn't paying attention" the man told her politely

"No I'm sure it was me" Lindsay said with a forced laugh "Is your phone alright?"  
"Seems to be" the man said checking it over

"Well if you find out it's not working just let me know" Lindsay insisted

"I'm sure that wont be necessary" the man smiled slightly "But uh just in case what is your name?"  
"Lindsay Monroe" Lindsay told him "I work right there" she said pointing across the street

"The New York Crime Lab?" the man questioned

"That so surprising?" Lindsay asked a little offended

"No" the man said quickly "Well yea you seem more like a school teacher"  
"Oh gee thanks" Lindsay replied sarcastically

"I'm sorry" The man said with a smile "I just haven't seen such a pretty scientist before"  
"Thanks" Lindsay blushed slightly "I need to get to work though"  
"Of course" the man said "And sorry about bumping into you like that"  
"Me too" Lindsay said then crossed the street and headed into work

* * *

**Crime Lab**

Lindsay walked into her shared office with Danny and Stella and only found Stella inside.

"Hey sorry I'm late" Lindsay said taking a seat

"No worries" Stella said looking at her laptop "You weren't with Danny were you?"  
"No" Lindsay replied unsurely "Why would you think that?"  
"He's yet to arrive yet either" Stella said to her "I called and he said he was on his way"  
"Oh he must have had a late night then" Lindsay said which came across a little bitter to Stella I'm sure who just smiled  
"You know he cares about you right?" Stella asked her

"Has a funny way of showing it" Lindsay said opening her laptop

"When something bad happens he kind of shuts down" Stella reasoned "it's just Danny"  
"I really don't want to talk about Stella" Lindsay told her with a sigh "Danny has made things very clear to me and if he wants to talk to me he knows where I am"  
"I know I just hate to see you two like this" Stella told her honestly

"We'll get past it" Lindsay shrugged

"Together or apart?" Stella questioned  
"That's up to him I suppose" Lindsay finished as she did Danny walked into the office

"Sorry I'm late Stell" Danny said to her "Hey" he said to Lindsay as he removed his jacket and Lindsay just nodded "What are we working on?"  
"DB found in the Hudson" Stella informed

"Accidental drowning?" Danny questioned

"Nope" Stella said handing him her file "She was stabbed once which was the official COD"

"Lovely" Danny mumbled that's when a cell phone went off and all three ignored it

"You going to get that?" Stella asked Lindsay

"That's not my ringer" Lindsay said confused pulling the cell phone out of her pocket "Oh you've got to be kidding me" she mumbled looking at the phone that looked just like hers but was not "Hello?" she asked answering

"Sorry to bother you Ms. Monroe but it seems we had a mix up with our phones" the familiar man told her

"I'm sorry it looks just like mine" Lindsay told him

"It's alright, I'm actually on my way to a meeting so would you mind waiting until later tonight and we can switch back?" the man questioned

"Sure" Lindsay said to him

"I'll meet you outside your lab around eight" he told her

"Sounds good thanks" Lindsay said then hung up. She looked up noticed Stella and Danny looking at her "I bumped into some guy earlier we mixed up our phones"  
"Oh" Stella said with a nod as Danny turned his attention back to the file

* * *

Later that day Lindsay was in the break room pouring coffee lost in her thoughts didn't notice her coffee had spilled over her cop burning her free hand

"Ouch" Lindsay mumbled pulling her hand away and running it under cold water

"You alright?" Danny asked entering the break room walking over to her

"Just a burn" Lindsay mumbled pulling her hand out from under the water to examine the damage

"Here let me see" Danny said taking her hand looking at it. Lindsay couldn't deny that no matter how right it felt it was very awkward and Danny felt it too and quickly let go of her hand "It will be fine, it's superficial"  
"Yea" Lindsay nodded

"Look Linds-" Danny started

"Danny I can't have this conversation right now" Lindsay said to him "Obviously things aren't right between us but I can't let it get in the way of my work anymore"  
"I don't want to get in the way of work either" Danny said to her "Look a lot of things are up in the air so right now I think it's best if we kind of just take a break"  
"I thought that's what we were doing" Lindsay shot back "I don't see you or hear from you anymore so I assumed we were done"  
"No Linds were not done" Danny said with a sigh

"That's what it feels like to me" Lindsay told him with a shrug "I can't just wait around while you decide if you want to be with me anymore"  
"I waited for you" Danny pointed out softly  
"Yea and I'm grateful for that" Lindsay told him "But also weren't in a relationship when I decided I needed space I also didn't make you fall in love with me then pull the rug out from under you"

Those were the words Danny wasn't expecting on hearing. Love was obvious in their relationship but not something they ever said to each other.

"Look this isn't the place for this conversation" Danny said nodding towards the outside of the room as lab-techs walked by and casually glanced in "How about we go to dinner tonight and we talk about everything"  
"I can't" Lindsay told him

"Can't or wont?" Danny asked

"You're still working things out" Lindsay told him "I want you to find peace because I know better then anyone what you're going through. Take your time and grieve"  
"But you wont wait" Danny stated rather then questioned because he already knew the answer

"I don't know" Lindsay told him honestly then looked at the clock it was five to eight "I've got to go"  
"Lindsay" Danny said trying to stop her as she walked towards the exit

"It's fine Danny" Lindsay said to him then left the break room

* * *

Downstairs Lindsay saw the man she had switched phones with by accident

"I'm real sorry about this again" Lindsay said passing him his phone

"I'll accept your apology if you stop apologizing" the man said with a smile passing her phone to her

"Ok" Lindsay said "And thanks for coming to the lab I'd hate to miss work"  
"Well your job is a lot more important then mine" he told her with a laugh "I'm a realtor you put away criminals the least I could do is come to you. I'm Clint Davies by the way"  
"Thanks again Clint" Lindsay said then was about to turn to leave

"If you really want to make it up to me how about dinner?" Clint asked her

"Oh" Lindsay blushed lightly "That's very sweet"  
"It's the least you could do" Clint teased

"I would but I'm kind of" Lindsay started

"With someone?" Clint questioned

"Yea" Lindsay said to him, she was going to wait as long as she could for Danny

"Alright then" Clint said with a smile "Hopefully I'll see you again"  
"Bye" Lindsay said then walked back into the building

* * *

**Inside the lab**

"I see you got your phone back" Stella commented with a smile

"Yes" Lindsay said with a smile "You know I really take this thing for granted my entire life is in here" she said to her scrolling threw her phone to see if she had any messages

"It's almost scary how much information is on our phones" Stella smirked "Wouldn't want it to get into the wrong hands"  
"Yea well thankfully the man that had my phone was real nice" Lindsay told her

* * *

Across town in his large penthouse Clint Davies was sitting at his computer looking at his recent searches. They all pertained to Lindsay Monroe. He then pulled out a sheet of paper with all the information he got from her cell phone and smiled to himself.


	2. I do love her

**Chapter 2 ( _I do love her_)**

**

* * *

**

When Lindsay arrived at work the next day she was stunned when she walked into her office and saw a huge bouquet flowers in the office

"Someone must have made someone really happy" Lindsay teased Stella who was at her desk  
"I don't know you tell me kiddo" Stella said to her "I signed for them but they're yours"  
"Really?" Lindsay asked and that's when she realized maybe Danny was really trying to work things out and she quickly took the card and opened it.

_Thanks for taking such good care of my phone, dinner next week? Love Clint_

Lindsay scrunched her face in surprise and placed the card down

"Not from who you were expecting?" Stella asked her

"No" Lindsay said taking a seat "They're from that guy who had my phone"  
"Well the flowers are lovely" Stella commented "And if you and Danny aren't together there is nothing wrong with going out and meeting a new guy"

"The thing is he already asked me out and I told him no" Lindsay said to him "And now he sends me these flowers and not only asks me out but signs the card 'Love Clint'" Lindsay said almost disgusted

"Just don't respond" Stella shrugged "He'll get the point" then she stood up "I have to go track down Flack we have a suspect to interview" she said walking out the door

"You need me to go with you Stell?" Danny asked entering the office with a cup of hot coffee  
"Nah me and Flack have got it" Stella insisted then left the office. Danny took a seat at his desk without so much as a greeting to Lindsay. He had been in the office when the flowers arrived and knew two things for sure: One they were not from him and two they were far too romantic to be a 'friendly' gesture.

"Hey Danny" Lindsay said to him

"Oh hi" He said taking his seat at the desk

"I really hope you're not upset about the flowers" Lindsay said knowing him better then he thought she did he just sighed

"Look we're on a break right?" Danny asked her and Lindsay didn't respond "What you do in your free time and who you spend it with isn't my business anymore"  
"Danny they're from the guy that had my phone it was just a thank you" Lindsay told him

"That's a pretty grand gesture for holding onto to someone's phone" Danny told her which did come across bitterly. He was mentally kicking himself at the same time though. Who was he to get angry if some guy sent Montana flowers? He was sleeping with his neighbor the last few days. But that was just the thing Lindsay wasn't just Lindsay she was his Montana and the thought of someone else appreciating at her and spending time with her really made him unhappy and even dared to say jealous and jealous was something Danny never classified himself as. Was he overprotective? Sure. Was he slightly short tempered at times? Yea. Who wasn't? Did he act out when he was hurt? Always. But jealous? That was an entire new feeling to him.

"He asked me to dinner to thank me and I told him no so I guess that's why he decided to send the flowers" Lindsay told him

"I told you Lindsay you don't owe me an explanation" Danny told her and he meant it. He knew how hypocritical he sounded being upset over flowers- she didn't.

"Alright" Lindsay said giving up that's when Danny's phone went off

"Sid want to see me in autopsy" Danny said standing up "I'll see you later"  
"Yea" Lindsay muttered then Danny left that's when Lindsay's phone went off

"Monroe?" Lindsay asked

"Miss. Monroe did you get my surprise?" Clint Davies asked her

"Um yea actually I did" she told him "And it was a very kind gesture but uh- I'm still going to have decline dinner"  
"Did you not like the flowers?" he questioned

"They were lovely but I told you I'm kind of seeing someone right now" she told him

"Of course" he said with a sigh "Well if you change your mind you have my number now"  
"Ok" Lindsay said quickly hanging up

* * *

**Sullivan's**

Danny walked into the familiar and saw Flack waiting for him at a table

"Thought you were blowing me off" Flack smirked as Danny took a seat

"Wouldn't dream of it" he replied sarcastically

"So tell me what's going on with you?" Flack asked "I haven't really talked to you much since the Rikki gun incident"  
"Nothing" Danny shrugged

"Your face it telling another story pal, don't forget I'm a detective" Flack argued

"I've been sleeping with Rikki" Danny confided

"Ok" Flack said to him

"That's it?" Danny asked

"I'm not really surprised" Flack told him with a shrug "You two have gotten close, Lindsay isn't exactly speaking with you so I've put two and two together"  
"I don't think Lindsay knows" Danny told him and Flack just nodded

"So what is going on with you two? You together?" Flack asked

"I have no idea man" Danny sighed "We were doing so good up until-" Danny started but couldn't get the words out "You know"

"Yea I know" Flack said to him "But you have got to stop punishing yourself for what happened it's just hurting everyone around you"  
"I can't shake it" Danny said to him "I can't get over the fact that I was right there and I let him die"  
"You didn't let him die" Flack reminded him "It was an accident and accidents happen"

"Lindsay loves me" Danny told him out of no where

"Right" Flack said with a slow nod "Isn't it obvious?"  
"Not to me" Danny told him "And now I've cheated on her and pushed her away"  
"I thought you loved her too" Flack said to him

"I don't know what I feel" Danny said to him

"I doubt that" Flack said with laugh "You flew to Montana to watch her testify didn't ya?"  
"Anybody would have done it if they had the time" Danny shrugged

"But nobody did, just you" Flack reminded him "And if you didn't love Lindsay I doubt you'd be feeling as guilty as you do right now"  
"She got flowers sent to her today" Danny told him, another topic pulled from thin air

"Someone moving in on your turf?" Flack teased

"I guess" Danny said annoyed "I was so mad at her and why should I be? She should be with someone who thinks to get her flowers"  
"Is she dating this guy?" Flack asked

"Nah" Danny told him "Doesn't make me feel better"  
"Jealousy is an ugly thing" Flack snorted taking a sip of his beer

"Tell me about it" Danny said to him

"You have to ask yourself this" Flack started "A month, a year even five years from now who do you see yourself with?"  
"I'm not with Rikki because I love her" Danny told him "I'm with her to make me feel better and her it's a comfort thing"  
"And what about Lindsay? Why are you with her?" Flack asked

"Because I care about her" Danny told him

"You need to either stop this Rikki mess or let Lindsay move on" Flack told him "It's not fair to either of them"

"I just need time" Danny told him

"So take your time" Flack shrugged "Just don't expect Lindsay to wait around forever"

"Clearly" Danny said as he thoughts went back to the flowers "You should have seen those flowers they were a tad over the top" he told Flack bitterly who smirked

"He must have a lot of money" Flack egged on, amused at Danny's jealous behavior

"And get this he sent her flowers because they're cells got mixed up and she returned it, who does that?" Danny asked Flack

"A nice guy?" Flack questioned "Maybe you're reading a little too much into the flowers"  
"No I'm not because Lindsay told me he asked her out and she told him no" Danny told him "He signed the card 'love Clint'"

"You read the card?" Flack asked surprised

"Of course I read the card" Danny said with an eye roll "Lindsay and I aren't officially broken up and I technically have the right to know who sends her flowers" with that Flack started to laugh "You find this all funny?"  
"Yes" Flack told him still laughing "I've never seen you act like this and if you don't think this is love then you're out of your mind"

Flack was a hundred percent right. He loved Lindsay now he just needed to find a way to prove it to her.

* * *

Lindsay was walking towards her apartment building. She was completely drained and not just from dealing with Danny but the double homicide she worked on with Mac today. It was almost three in the morning and she had to be at work by twelve the next day. As she walked up the steps to her building she was surprised to see Clint Davies there waiting for her.

"Mr. Davies?" Lindsay asked surprised

"Please call me Clint" he said with a smile

"What are you doing here?" she asked cutting to the point

"Well I was hoping you would accept my dinner invitation" Clint told her. Lindsay was absolutely stunned. Did he think this was endearing?

"Look like I already told you I'm seeing someone" Lindsay told him. It was the total truth obviously her and Danny weren't together at the moment but she wasn't ready to give up on it and even if it was she wasn't ready to move into a new relationship.

"Really?" Clint asked with a smirk

"Really" Lindsay confirmed "And I know you're just trying to be nice but please don't contact me anymore or send flowers it's just a waste of your time" she said as nicely as she could

"I really think you should give me just one chance" Clint said in the same sweet tone

"I'm sorry" Lindsay said unlocking the front door to the building "Have a good night" she told him then walked inside leaving him standing outside her building. As Lindsay entered her apartment she was surprised to her bathroom light on she slowly and carefully looked around her apartment and saw nothing was out of order and just assumed she left the bathroom light on. With a sigh she willed herself to go to bed.

* * *

**Crime Lab**

The next day Danny strolled into the office and wasn't surprised to be the first one in. It was nine in the morning so he was first on shift. What did surprise him was the large balloons attached to a tin box sitting on Lindsay's desk. He eyed up the gift and turned to Adam.

"What's this?" Danny asked Adam

"Oh they arrived for Lindsay a little while ago" Adam told him as he walking by "Someone is really trying to make things up with Lindsay huh?"

"They're not from me" Danny told him bluntly

"Oh" Adam said nervously "Maybe from a family member or maybe it's her birthday?"  
"Nah her birthday was two weeks ago" Danny informed him

"Oh well I've got to go" Adam said hurrying away

Danny stared at the gift for a moment and was going to go over to the card like he had done with the flowers the previous day but stopped himself. He wasn't some snoopy boyfriend he trusted Lindsay. He decided to let it go and take a seat at his desk. At around twelve Lindsay strolled into the office

"Hey" Danny said to her first

"Hi" Lindsay said kindly

"You uh got another gift" Danny said nodding towards the balloons

"You've got be kidding me" Lindsay sighed reaching for the card

_you said no more flowers =) love- Clint _

"Look Montana-" Danny started

"Danny this guy is not my boyfriend nor am I seeing him I met him once briefly" Lindsay snapped and for some reason Danny just smiled "What are you smiling at?"

"That's not what I was going to say" he said to still smiling "I want to talk and I want to work this out between us"  
"Are you sure about that?" Lindsay asked him

"A hundred percent" Danny confirmed "I need to tell you a few things first and just lay it all out for you"  
"Ok" Lindsay said with a slow nod

"Tomorrow night we're both off come to my place?" He asked her and she smiled

"Sure"

"Ok" Danny said leaning back in his chair that's when Mac walked in

"Lindsay can you meet Flack at 86th street? DB" Mac told her and she nodded

"Sure" Lindsay said standing up leaving the office

"Nice balloons" Mac commented from Danny earning him a glare

"Not from me" Danny told him and Mac just smirked and walked back to his own office

* * *

Lindsay arrived at the scene, which generated a number of bystanders watching the gruesome site

"I'll never understand why people feel the need to watch something like this" Lindsay said to Flack

"Ah you know how it is Linds" Flack waved it off "Hit and run" he said nodding towards the body

"There's no skid marks" Lindsay noted "So the driver obviously didn't bother to even stop"

"Eye witnesses say it was cab" Flack told her

"That shouldn't be too difficult there's only thousands of them in the city" Lindsay teased lightly she looked towards the crowd and that's where she saw Clint Davies "You're kidding me" she mumbled

"What?" Flack asked looking in the same direction of her "You know that guy?"  
"That guy and I had a mix up with our phones" Lindsay told him "Ever since then he's been trying to get me to go out with him"

"Persistent" Flack smirked

"No annoying" Lindsay told him "He send me flowers yesterday and was outside my apartment building last night when I got him. I told him to stop sending me flowers and basically to leave me alone. Today I arrive at work and there are balloons"  
"You run a background check on him?" Flack questioned

"No he's not dangerous just a pain" Lindsay mumbled leaning over the body  
"Linds I know you've got this wonderful personality where you feel everyone has good intentions" Flack started

"Do not" Lindsay shot back

"But this guy sounds more like a stalker to me and that could be potentially dangerous" Flack warned her "Run a check on him"  
"I'm not going to do that" Lindsay said to him

"Then I will" Flack shrugged "What's his name?" Lindsay just stared back at him "You could either tell me or I'll question him now"  
"Clint Davies" Lindsay told him "And could you not tell anyone including Danny? I don't want to make a big deal out of nothing"  
"It could be a big deal" Flack argued "You'd be surprised how many cases like this come across an officers desk Lindsay. One of my first big cases was a nineteen year old girl found dead in her apartment shot by a guy who used to work in a coffee shop downstairs from her building he became obsessed with her and surprised when she came home one night killed her then himself"

"Flack I think you're letting your imagination run away with you a little bit" Lindsay told him "I'm fine he's harmless"

"That's what the nineteen year old girl thought too" Flack commented and Lindsay rolled her eyes at him

* * *

**Authors Note: Thanks for the reviews! Now I know it seems crazy that a guy or anyone for that matter would do something like this after a chance meeting but it 100% possible and you'd actually be surprised how often it does happen. Anyways let me know what you thought! :)**


	3. Missed Chances

**Authors Note: Wow! Thanks for all the amazing reviews guys! It's very appreciated and I enjoy reading the reviews. I hope you enjoy the new chapter! Let me know what you think :)**

Lindsay was in a deep sleep probably because she was overworked but she was also anxious about her time with Danny tomorrow. Deep down she knew she was going to hear things she didn't want to and she wanted to mentally prepare herself for the fact that it's not going to be like it was, they wouldn't be the same for a long time. At around three in the morning Lindsay's cell phone went off.

"No way are they calling me" Lindsay mumbled grabbing her cell and threw yawns answered "Monroe"  
"Sorry did I wake you?" Clint Davies asked her and Lindsay immediately became alarmed

"Um yea it's three in the morning" Lindsay said looking at her alarm on the nightstand

"Oh I just assumed you usually worked the late shift" Clint said with a chuckle "You were home so late the other night I was waiting for you"  
"Right" Lindsay said "Listen the gifts were nice but I can't accept anymore or your invitation to dinner"  
"Is it something I've done?" Clint asked her sadly

"What?" Lindsay asked "No I told you I'm involved with somebody"  
"Right" Clint said with a laugh "But surly your companion wouldn't mind if you had a friendly dinner with a friend"  
"You're not my friend I don't even know you" Lindsay said to him a little more harsh then she would have liked. But let's face it- it was three in the morning and she had to be up in a few hours to start her day "Please stop calling me" she finished then hung up. As she placed her phone on her nightstand the phone started to ring again and it came up blocked number. She was a hundred positive that it was Clint calling her back but didn't want to chance that could have been Mac or something work related  
"Hello?" She asked into the phone

"Have I done something to upset you Lindsay?" Clint asked confused

"Look I'm sure you're a real nice guy and all but this has to stop I can't go out with you" Lindsay told him

"Can't or won't?" Clint questioned

"Both" Lindsay told him

"We could be missing our chance here" Clint offered and he could hear Lindsay sigh

"There is no we" Lindsay reminded, "Stop calling" she said firmly then hung up again

* * *

The next morning Lindsay walked into the Crime Lab looking very tired. After she hung up on Clint for the second time he had called her at least four more times, she choose to take the chance that it wasn't work and if it was important they would leave message. There were four messages but all from Clint Davies.

"Someone looks dead on their feet" Stella noted as Lindsay made her way into the office

"Yea that would be me" Lindsay sighed taking a seat

"What's going on kiddo?" Stella asked concerned

"It's nothing" she told her with a shrug

"Come on I know you better then that" Stella smirked "What's bothering you?"  
"I guess I'm just a little anxious about my dinner with Danny tonight" Lindsay told her. And it truthfully wasn't all a lie she was anxious she just choose to leave out the part about the stranger who has made it his mission to place himself in Lindsay's life.

"Oh I'm sure it will be fine" Stella said waving one of her hands "You and Danny are grownups and if you want it to work out it will"

"Thanks" Lindsay smiled "Have you seen Flack around?"  
"I think he's at the police station" Stella shrugged "Isn't your case closed?"  
"Yea I just wanted to go over a few things with him" Lindsay said to her "I'll just stop by later"

* * *

The hours flew and it didn't hurt that today was basically half a shift for Lindsay so she headed to the station to see Flack before getting ready for her dinner with Danny.

"Hey Monroe" Flack said as she walked over

"Hey I was just wondering if you ran that background check on that guy" Lindsay asked in a low voice

"Yea actually I did" Flack said to her "And he's clean not even a parking ticket"  
"Oh" Lindsay said with a nod

"You seem disappointed" Flack noted

"I'm not" Lindsay shrugged  
"I thought you didn't even want me to run the check" Flack said trying to look her in the eyes "Something happen?"  
"Not really" Lindsay said taking a seat next to his desk "He kept calling me last night it was annoying I could barley sleep"  
"Maybe you should look into an order of protection" Flack said to her and Lindsay rolled her eyes "Do not roll those eyes at me" he warned her "I'm serious"  
"He hasn't threatened me" Lindsay said to him "I'm probably just going to change my number"

"I'm concerned Linds" Flack told her bluntly "I don't like this"  
"Why is it so hard to believe that a man other then Danny has taken interest in me?" Lindsay shot at him

"No" Flack said slowly "But it's a little out there that a guy you accidentally bumped into has been so forward with you. You told him to stop?" he asked and she nodded "And has he?"  
"Well so far today he has" Lindsay said

"I think you should at least talk to Mac" Flack told her and her eyes widened

"No way" Lindsay argued "I can take care of myself the last thing I need to do is go crying to my boss that some stranger is calling my phone"  
"I see your point I really do" Flack said to her but added "But I want you to see mine as well. A guy you bumped into starts sending you things to your work then he starts calling you and shows up at a crime scene you are working. Don't look at it as it being you look at it as if you were a cop working a case"  
"I am a cop Flack and I know the laws" Lindsay said to him "And I also know how to protect myself"  
"Promise me if anything else happens involving him you call me" Flack told her sternly "And I'm not kidding Linds I want your word"  
"Fine you have my word" Lindsay told him "Now I want your word that you aren't going to tell anyone about your crazy suspicions including Danny and Mac"  
"Fine" Flack said "But if it gets out of control the first people I do tell is Danny and Mac because they will kill me if something happens to you"  
"Don't be so dramatic" Lindsay teased

"I'm not" Flack said "Obviously Danny is crazy about ya and Mac absolutely favors you if something were to happen to you I don't want to be the one telling them I knew something was going on all along"  
"Mac doesn't favor me" Lindsay said thinking for a moment

"Sure he does" Flack said to him "So does Stella and Hawkes and even Sid"

"What about you?" Lindsay questioned

"Your country charm doesn't dazzle me like it does the others Monroe" Flack teased

"Alright well I'm off" Lindsay said to him standing up

"Back to work?" Flack asked

"No off from work actually" Lindsay smiled "I'm actually meeting Danny"  
"Really?" Flack asked with a triumphant smile leaning back in his chair "I didn't hear about that"  
"Danny didn't get a chance to call and gossip with you yet?" Lindsay smirked. She loved to tease Danny and Flack about their 'girly' friendship. She knew there was nothing 'girly' about it but it didn't mean she wasn't going to enjoy making fun of them

"Funny" Flack said with a laugh "But no Danny didn't tell me but good luck"  
"Why you think I'll need it?" Lindsay asked and Flack just smirked

"I'll see you tomorrow" Flack responded then Lindsay turned and left the station

* * *

**Danny's Apartment**

Lindsay walked down the familiar hall that she hadn't been in for weeks. As she passed Rikki Sandoval's apartment she couldn't help but feel guilty. No mother should ever outlive her child especially such a young child. It also made her feel guilty over her jealous feelings towards her over the shared connection with Danny.

"Hey" Danny said opening the door before she knocked

"Hi" she said with a soft smile and then stepped into the apartment

"Thanks for coming" Danny said closing the door

"Thought I was going to stand you up again?" Lindsay teased lightly

"I don't know" he said scratching the back of his head "I wouldn't blame ya"  
"I care about you Danny and I want to try to fix this" she told him as she removed her jacket

"Yea me too" Danny said nervously which didn't go unnoticed by Lindsay

"So where do we start?" Lindsay asked him

"Well I'll start with an apology" Danny told her "I shouldn't have closed you off like that, shut down"

"It's alright" Lindsay said to him because the truth was she did the same exact thing last year to him so who was she to judge?

"No it's not" Danny corrected her "I made some mistakes here"

"Like what?" she asked and that's when Danny took her hand and led her over to the couch "Just tell me Danny"  
"I slept with Rikki" Danny told her in a slow but stern tone

"Ok" was all Lindsay could muster

"That's it?" he asked

"You did it right? So we can't change that" Lindsay told him but he could see the sadness in her eyes "Was it….was it me? Was I not…."  
"Don't ever think that" Danny told her quickly "You're more then enough for me, always have been always will be"

"So what was it then?" she asked

"It was me trying to make her feel better" Danny told her "And her trying to make me feel better"  
"And did you feel any better?" Lindsay asked

"In the moment sure" Danny told her honestly "Afterwards no. The pain was still there I don't know why I felt it was going to wash away"

"Sometimes you act out" Lindsay sympathized

"You're taking this better then I thought you would" Danny noted

"Where you expecting me to yell, kick and scream?" Lindsay questioned

"Yea actually" Danny shrugged "I'd feel better if you did"  
"I'm not going to" Lindsay told him "Look I know you don't find it to be the same but I did lose three of my best friends in one night and I saw it happen. I know what you were thinking when Rebun died. What if you left earlier? What if you didn't step away? All the 'what if's' will drive you crazy. Am I hurt you turned to another women? Absolutely. But do I understand for the most part? Yea I do. I acted out a lot after the shooting and I'd be a hypocrite if I told you otherwise"

"You acted out like I did?" Danny questioned. He had never really given thought to how Lindsay reacted after the death of her friends

"Sort of" Lindsay shrugged "I hung out with the wrong people and made some bad choices that I wish I could go back and change. But I have to ask, if you could would you go back and change what you did?"  
"Yes" Danny told her firmly "It was a mistake that I thought was a good idea at the time but know something- no matter what I did with Rikki it never changed how I felt about you"  
"It's hard" Lindsay said with a smile even though a tear fell from her right eye "I just keep picturing you and her-"  
"Don't because it's over" Danny added taking his free hand to wipe her tear "I care about Rikki but I love you"

"Don't just tell me what you think I want to hear" Lindsay argued

"I'm not" Danny told her firmly "I'm only telling you what I feel. I love you Montana and maybe it took a while because I love people but I've never been in love. I had no idea what it was"  
"I want this work Danny but I think we're going to need to take it really slow" Lindsay told him after digesting what he said. She felt Danny was being a hundred percent genuine towards her

"I know and I'm willing to do whatever it takes" Danny said to her "But I'm not giving up on us"  
"Good" Lindsay said releasing a small smile that's when Danny pulled her into a soft gentle kiss

"Dinner's getting cold" he said pulling away then standing up leaving Lindsay on the couch.

* * *

Danny and Lindsay spent the rest of the evening discussing anything they could have missed during the weeks they spent apart (except for Clint Davies, Lindsay left that little tidbit out of their conversation). Obviously they wanted to rekindle their physical relationship but both decided to wait until they knew they were both on the same page again. After a few hours Lindsay decided to head home. It was raining which was ideal for her since rain walks were always her way to clear her mind. She stepped into her apartment building and headed up the stairs and to her apartment door when she stopped dead in her tracks. There was a small bamboo plant in front of her apartment with a note attached

'_Simple and beautiful just like you. Love- Clint'_

"Really?" Lindsay muttered looking around the hallway to make sure he wasn't around. When she felt secure she opened her apartment door with the plant in and placed it on the counter that's when she saw her bedroom light was left on. She mumbled as she headed towards the room

"Again? My electric bill is going to be so high" Lindsay scolded herself as soon as she sat down her cell went off and Lindsay's eyes widened when she saw 'blocked caller'

"Monroe?" she answered

"Did you get my gift?" Clint questioned

"How did you even know what apartment I live in?" Lindsay asked him

"I have connections" Clint said with a laugh "So did you like it?"  
"No" Lindsay told him bluntly "And how did you know I just got home?"  
"I don't know how long I'm going to be able to keep taking this rejection" he said with a laugh which sickened Lindsay that he was so casual about all this "When will you just agree to a date?"  
"Never" Lindsay told him coldly "And if you don't stop calling or leaving gifts I'm going to press charges" she warned him "I am a cop too don't forget that"  
"You're going to arrest me for leaving you gifts?" Clint said with a chuckle "Surely police have bigger fish to fry then the 'present bandit'" he teased

"You're harassing me" Lindsay told him

"Harassing?" Clint asked with a more serious tone "I'm wooing"

"Well it has to stop now" Lindsay warned "I don't find any of this flattering or impressive I find it to be a nuisance"

"Alright, alright" Clint said and Lindsay sighed with relief "We'll talk more about this tomorrow" he finished then hung up before Lindsay could argue. She threw her head back and made some mental notes to herself: First was to get her cell phone number changed and second was to talk to Flack since he was the only one fully aware of what was going on. With that she went to bed still upset about Clint but happy with the progress made with Danny tonight.

* * *

* * *

Chapter 3 (_Missed Chances_)


	4. Last Straw

**Authors Note: Thanks for the reviews! I really appreciate all of them :)

* * *

****Chapter 4 (_Last Straw_)

* * *

**

Lindsay was excited for the first time in a long time to go to work. She knew things were better with Danny. It wasn't perfect by any stretch of the imagination but it was better and she knew she wouldn't have to walk of eggshells around him anymore. As she approached the building she was surprised to see Clint Davies waiting in front.

"What are you doing here?" Lindsay asked annoyed

"I thought we agreed to talk today" Clint said to her "We'd work on things"  
"There is nothing to work on" Lindsay told him

"I couldn't reach your cell so I thought stopping by was the next best thing" he shrugged

"I changed my number" Lindsay told him "So you'd stop calling me"

"Why would you want that?" Clint asked her and he sounded so hurt "I thought we agreed-"  
"Look I don't know you" Lindsay told him "I don't know how many times and different ways I can say it"

"But I care so much about you" Clint pleaded

"How is that possible? You don't even know me" Lindsay told him bluntly

"I know you're from Montana" Clint started "I know you survived a terrible crime, you have three brothers-"  
"How do you know all this?" Lindsay asked him

"Because I care enough about you to find out" Clint told her

"This stops now" Lindsay warned then turned and walked into the lab. As soon as she stepped in she dialed Flack's number

"Flack" he responded into the phone

"Hey it's Lindsay can you meet me at the lab?" Lindsay questioned

"Sure you alright?" Flack asked

"Yea just get here soon" Lindsay told him

"Yea I'll be there" Flack said then hung up

A few minutes later Flack was walking towards the elevators to bring him up to the lab when he saw Lindsay in the lobby

"Flack over here" Lindsay said waving him over

"What's going on?" Flack asked "And what number did you call me from?"  
"It's my new number I had to change it" Lindsay told him

"More problems with Clint Davies?" Flack questioned crossing his arms

"He knows which apartment I live in and he showed up here this morning" Lindsay confided  
"Alright so now we go upstairs and talk to Mac" Flack said to her seriously

"No not yet" Lindsay said to him

"Not yet?" Flack asked

"Look things with Danny are finally getting better and I really don't want to scare him off or throw all my problems onto his lap yet" Lindsay said to him "I was thinking maybe you could go talk to him"  
"Me?" Flack asked

"Yea just tell him I'll pursue charges if he doesn't stop" Lindsay offered

"Look I've got no problem talking to him" Flack started "But I do have a problem keeping this from Mac and Danny for that matter"

"It's not interfering with my work" Lindsay argued "So it shouldn't concern them"  
"You're kidding me right?" Flack asked with a laugh "You and Danny are together and I'm his friend and I'm purposely keeping him in the dark this involves your safety"  
"I'm not in danger" Lindsay told him

"I beg to differ" Flack shot back "And don't forget what happened with Stella if she had told us beforehand about Frankie or called us as soon as she saw him in her place things wouldn't have gotten as far as it did"

"It's different and you know it" Lindsay said to him "And what can Mac do? Lock me up in the lab until this guy goes away? I wont do that"  
"I'm going to go talk to him" Flack said to her "And if I don't like the vibe I'm getting I'm going right to Mac" he told her

"Fine" Lindsay said giving in

* * *

"Hey" Danny greeted as Lindsay walked into the office

"Hey" she smiled removing her jacket

"Tried to call you this morning you change your number?" Danny asked

"Yea" Lindsay said with a faint smile "Telemarketers have been calling my number non-stop"  
"Uh-huh" Danny said with a nod

"You think I changed it because of you?" Lindsay teased "That after all we discussed last night was for nothing?"  
"I wouldn't blame you" Danny said

"It's not going to be easy but I think we can make this work and I meant what I said last night" Lindsay told him

"Yea about the things you said last night" Danny started then smiled "You said you acted out, I can't imagine you doing anything that wasn't on the straight and narrow"

"So you want some examples?" Lindsay questioned with a laugh

"That'd be nice" Danny shrugged

"You're not getting anything from me" Lindsay smiled back "I told you I wasn't proud of any of it and it was all embarrassing so I'm not going to share"  
"Alright alright" Danny surrendered "But I will find out"  
"Don't you dare" Lindsay warned with a laugh

"How about I take you out for a real date tonight?" Danny questioned changing the subject

"A real date?" Lindsay mocked "Where?"  
"Don't worry about any of that just worry about being ready by seven" Danny told her

* * *

Flack walked into Clint Davies' work building and was impressed by how nice it was. Normally people Flack would classify as 'sick' wouldn't have such a normal wealthy lifestyle.

"Can I help you?" a secretary asked from behind her desk

"I need to speak to Clint Davies" Flack told her

"He's not taking any meetings today, sorry" she smiled then Flack pulled out his badge

"He'll see me" Flack smirked

"It's alright Valerie" Clint said stepping out of his office "Officer please step into my office" he said to Flack who walked in then Clint followed closing the door "What's this all about"  
"This is about Lindsay Monroe" Flack said to him and Clint smiled

"Oh my favorite topic" Clint smiled gesturing for Flack to take a seat

"I bet" Flack muttered taking a seat across from Clint's desk

"So what's going on? Is Lindsay alright?" Clint questioned and Flack snorted

"No actually she's being harassed" Flack told him seriously "By you"  
"By me?" Clint asked surprised "Lindsay's a friend"  
"No she isn't" Flack told him "Lindsay doesn't know you"  
"Sure she does" Clint said to her

"You're going to stop contacting Detective Monroe starting now" Flack warned "That means no more phone calls, gifts or showing up at her job"

"Did she ask you to speak to me?" Clint asked him

"No I've taken it upon myself to do so" Flack shot at him "She's a colleague and a friend if you continue I'm going to arrest you. Do you understand me?"

"No I don't" Clint said confused "I just wanted a dinner date with her"  
"Out of the question" Flack told him "If I find out you've tried to get in touch with her again I wont be as nice" he finished then stood up and left the office

* * *

**Mac's Office**

Lindsay knocked on Mac's door and waited until he waved her in. He had told Stella he wanted to see her in his office before the end of her shift.

"….alright thanks" Mac said finishing up his call then hung up "Lindsay take a seat"  
"Ok" Lindsay said unsurely "I guess Flack spoke to you already"  
"Yea he did actually" Mac said to her

"I'm sorry Mac but I didn't think it was a big deal" Lindsay argued quickly "I mean obviously Flack does but I still don't and I don't want-"  
"Woah" Mac said holding his hand up gesturing for her to stop "I was calling you in here to talk about the solo hit and run case you worked on. I was going to congratulate you on a job well done"

"Oh thanks" Lindsay said a little embarrassed

"Now what were you referring to?" Mac questioned

"I was just-" Lindsay started when Flack walked in

"Oh sorry" Flack said

"No please" Mac said to Flack "I think the three of us need to talk"

"So Lindsay told ya?" Flack asked Mac

"She was about to" Mac said to him then both turned to look at Lindsay "Lindsay"

"Ok well a few days ago I had a switch up with my cell phone" Lindsay started "I guess the guy that had my phone got some of my personal information from it before returning it back to me. He started sending me gifts at work and calling my phone"  
"What did he say to you when he called?" Mac asked

"He wanted to go out" Lindsay shrugged "I turned him down and thought that was it. Then one night when I came home from work he was outside my apartment building waiting for me and I turned him down again. Last night I came home and found a plant at my door with a note from him and then he started calling again so I changed my number"  
"He also showed up at the hit and run scene" Flack added and Mac nodded

"This morning he was outside the lab waiting to talk to me and I think he got the message" Lindsay finished

"And where do you fit in?" Mac asked Flack

"I saw him at the scene I knew about the gifts so I ran a check on him because I thought it was strange" Flack told him

"And what came up when you ran his information?" Mac asked him

"Clean as a whistle" Flack confirmed "I told Lindsay I was going to speak to him today which is what I did and if I didn't like the feeling I got I would go straight to you"

"And?" Mac questioned

"He's insane and I think she's in danger" Flack told him casually and Lindsay rolled her eyes then Mac turned and looked at Lindsay

"Why didn't you tell me?" Mac asked  
"I didn't see it as a big deal" Lindsay shrugged "I didn't and still don't think I'm in danger"  
"Lindsay you're a cop you know the severity of stalking" Mac said to her "It could become very dangerous very fast"  
"I just didn't want to be treated like I wasn't capable of protecting myself" Lindsay defended "He hasn't physically hurt me or made a threat to do so either"  
"I'm assuming you were coming here right now to fill me in?" Mac asked Flack

"Yep" Flack said then turned to Lindsay "I'm sorry Linds but this guy is straight delusional"

"And I'm assuming this is why you changed your phone number?" Mac asked Lindsay who nodded

"Look I don't want everyone to know my business" Lindsay told them "I don't want people feeling like they have to look out for me"  
"It's what we do Lindsay" Mac told her "We're a team and we look out for each other and if Flack feels your in danger this situation becomes my business"

"We're all cops here" Lindsay said looking at both of them "We all know there is nothing that can be done and if something can be done it will be next to nothing. The justice system doesn't really come down hard on stalking charges"  
"If he continues he could face jail time" Mac reminded her "You have to take the first step though"

"File for an order of protection" Flack added "If he violates it we can bring him in"

"Fine" Lindsay agreed "But I don't want everyone knowing about this"

"The more people that know the better chance we have of protecting you" Mac commented and she sighed "First things first we get you an order of protection"

"Ok" Lindsay agreed again  
"And I don't know how comfortable I am with you being home when he knows where you live" Mac noted

"He's never come in" Lindsay said to him

"How do you know that?" Mac asked her "He knows which apartment is yours"  
"If he was in there wouldn't he want me to know that?" she asked him

"No he probably just wants to be in there to feel closer to you" Flack added "Have you noticed anything different about your place?"  
"No" Lindsay started then thought back to the last few nights her lights were left on, something she usually never did

"What is it?" Mac asked

"The last few nights lights in my apartment have been left on" Lindsay told them "But I could have easily forgot to shut them off"  
"Did you notice if anything was missing?" Mac asked her

"No" Lindsay said to him and he nodded

"I'll set you up in a hotel" Mac said to her

"How am I supposed to explain this to Danny?" Lindsay asked them "You know how he is- both of you do"  
"It's your choice to tell him or not" Mac noted "But he'll probably be more upset when he finds out he was left in the dark"

* * *

After speaking for a few more minutes Lindsay headed out of Mac's office and into her shared office.

"What was that all about?" Danny asked gesturing towards Mac's office "You in trouble or something?"  
"No he wanted to congratulate me on doing a good job on my solo case yesterday" Lindsay told him taking a seat

"Oh" Danny said with a nod "That was a long congratulations"  
"There's something I have to tell you" Lindsay blurted

"Alright" Danny said putting his pen down and focusing on Lindsay "What's going on Montana?"  
As Lindsay was opening her mouth to speak Hawkes stepped into the office

"Danny I got hit off the print I've got the killer" Hawkes told him referring to a case they had been working all day

"Ah" Danny said with a nod then looked at Lindsay

"It's fine go" Lindsay encouraged "Will talk later tonight"  
"You sure?" Danny asked her

"Putting a killer behind bars is much more important" Lindsay told him a smile

"Alright" he said getting up then followed Hawkes out of the office

* * *

Later that night Lindsay went to her apartment to pack a few things up so she could head to the hotel Mac had set up for her when she heard a knock at the door. She knew she was going to be meeting Danny at the restaurant and wasn't expecting anybody.

"Who is it?" Lindsay questioned before even considering opening the door

"It's me Montana" she heard Danny say through the door. Confused, she opened the door

"What are you doing here?" she asked stepping aside to let him in

"I overheard Mac booking you a rather extensive stay at a hotel and it perked my interest" he told her "What's going on?"  
"I was going to tell you tonight" Lindsay said to him

"Ok so tell me now" Danny said quickly "Why are you moving into a hotel"  
"It's temporary" Lindsay countered which just earned a glare from Danny "Do you remember a few days ago when my phone got mixed up?"  
"Yea" Danny said with a nod

"Well the guy that had my phone has been a little weird and all my information was there so Mac thinks it would just be better if-" she was about to finish when Danny cut her off

"Down downplay this Linds" Danny said to her seriously "Mac wouldn't move you out of your place if it wasn't important"  
"This guy has been showing up outside my apartment and work, calling and leaving gifts" Lindsay told him "I think they're overreacting"  
"They're?" Danny asked

"Flack too" Lindsay told him "Flack saw him at a scene I was working"  
"So he's not only showing up here and work but at crime scenes you work as well?" Danny asked her "Why didn't you tell me?"  
"Because I didn't think it was important" Lindsay told him

"You didn't think a man following you around wasn't important?" Danny shot back his anger evident "You should have told me"  
"I didn't want to upset anybody" Lindsay said to him "And I thought you had enough going on in your life the last thing you would need is to hear my problems"  
"I love you Lindsay" he told her firmly "So if something is going on with you like your safety is at risk it's something I should know and not something I should overhear about"

"You're right" Lindsay agreed putting herself in his situation she would want to know as well "I just don't see it as being as big of a deal as everyone is making out to be"  
"I do" Danny said to her

"How about this?" Lindsay started "You can help me pack up a few things and escort me to my new temporary living space then we go out to dinner like we planned and not bring this up for the rest of the night"  
"Not bringing it up isn't an option" Danny said to her causing her to frown "I want to know every detail"  
"After dinner" Lindsay promised "Until then we won't mention this again ok?"  
"Fine" Danny said giving in, still unhappy about the entire situation he helped her pack up a few things.

Downstairs they headed to Danny's SVU were he placed her bag in the backseat and opened her door for her. Once in the car they drove off not even aware of Clint Davies presence in the car across the street from them. He watched Danny and Lindsay in horror. Almost as if he had caught Lindsay cheating on him. He decided to follow Danny and Lindsay to whatever destination they were heading to.


	5. Keeping you safe

**Authors Note: Thanks for all the reviews I'm so happy you're enjoying the story! Let me know what you think of the new chapter :)

* * *

**

Chapter 5 (_Keeping you safe_)

Danny and Lindsay headed to a new restaurant for their first official date being back together. As they were seated Danny ordered a bottle of wine

"Trying to impress me with your knowledge of wine?" Lindsay teased looking over the menu

"Maybe" Danny said with a smirk "So are we going to talk about this situation or are you going to continue avoiding it?" he asked becoming more serious

"I was really hoping tonight would be just about us" Lindsay said not looking up from the menu

"Hey" Danny said lightly pulling her menu away "We have the rest of our lives to talk about us but I want to hear about this stalker you have"  
"He's not a stalker" Lindsay defended "He's over-eager"  
"Really?" Danny asked with a smirk "He sounds like a stalker to me"  
"I told him I was involved with someone and he just hasn't taken the hint" Lindsay shrugged "I'm getting an order of protection so you can stop worrying"

"I am worried" Danny said to her "None of this concerns you? I mean not even in the slightest bit?"  
"Earlier today he mentioned some things about me that I was surprised about" Lindsay told him and Danny gestured for her to tell him "Like that I'm from Montana and I have three brothers. He even knew about the shooting I survived"  
"I don't like this Linds" He said to her causing her to raise an eyebrow. Whenever he was being serious '_Linds_' is what he called her  
"Either do I but I'm sure once he gets served he wont risk his business or future" Lindsay told him as the waitress placed the bottle of wine on the table for them

"Let's hope so" Danny said to him

"You know I was just thinking" Lindsay started "What if he knows about you? Tries to contact you or something"  
"Good I'd love to talk to him" Danny told her seriously

"Stop, you getting arrested for assault won't help anything" Lindsay warned and Danny smiled

"It would help me feel better" Danny smirked pouring the wine into the two glasses "And to be completely honest I'd rather you stay at my place then some hotel"  
"I'll be fine Danny" Lindsay promised "I don't need a baby-sitter"  
"Who said anything about baby-sitting?" Danny questioned

"How about a toast?" Lindsay offered raising her glass and in turn Danny did so as well

"What are we toasting?" he questioned

"Us and letting go of the past and moving on together" Lindsay smiled

"You mean it? You want to give us another go-around?" Danny questioned with a smirk

"Yea I do" Lindsay told him "Just don't make me regret it" she teased him as they clinked their glasses

"You won't regret it I promise you that" Danny told her seriously causing her to smile

"You know what?" Lindsay said looking in her bag "I left my badge at my apartment"  
"You what?" Danny asked surprised

"Yea I guess when I was packing I placed it down. Do you think we can stop by there before you take me to that ridiculously fancy hotel?" Lindsay asked him

"Sure" he told her "And I don't know why you're complaining that hotel has everything"  
"Well I'm complaining because I know Mac has paid for that out of his own pocket and it's probably really expansive. I would have been fine in a motel" Lindsay told him. And it was true, Lindsay's hotel was huge with doormen and decent security

"He just wants you to be safe Montana" Danny argued "And I'd be thrilled if Mac decided to set me up in a resort like he did for you"  
"You can stay there and I'll stay at your place" Lindsay smiled  
"No actually I was thinking of staying with you at your hotel" Danny said to her then added quickly "Nothing physical I'll stay on the couch I just don't like the fact you don't have any security outside your door"  
"There's security in the hotel" Lindsay reminded him "They have pictures of Clint and know to contact the authorities if he shows up"  
"I still don't like it" Danny told her "Men like Clint are highly intelligent if he wants in he'll find a way"  
"We'll if you play your cards right I might just let you spend the night and not on the couch" Lindsay smirked

"Really?" Danny couldn't help but smile "Then lets hurry through dinner so we can rush this night along"

* * *

After a nice dinner Danny and Lindsay headed to her apartment to pick up her badge. Once they got there she unlocked the door and headed in

"Linds?" Danny asked as she looked on her kitchen counter for her badge

"Yea?" she asked still looking around

"You didn't leave your bedroom light when we left right?" Danny questioned that's when Lindsay stopped what she was doing and turned her attention towards her bedroom and saw the light was indeed left on. Something she was positive she didn't do

"No I don't think so" Lindsay told him and that's when he pulled his gun out and slowly headed towards her bedroom he saw no one in the room and then checked her closet with his gun still drawn, no one was there either

"Danny?" Lindsay asked heading in as he placed his gun back to his side

"I'm guessing he was here" Danny said looking around

"My bed wasn't unmade" Lindsay noted looking at the blankets neatly tossed to the side as if someone was sleeping in it and got up in a hurry

"I'm going to call Mac" Danny said pulling his phone out "Don't touch anything" he told her then stepped out of the room after a few minutes Danny came back and saw Lindsay looking around

"What's wrong?" Danny questioned

"My badge is gone" Lindsay sighed "I know I left it here"  
"He probably took it" Danny told her

"Ugh" Lindsay groaned "This is a nightmare"

"Are you ready to start taking this a little more seriously now?" he questioned her

"Now that he has my badge yea" Lindsay told him "This is ridiculous. I don't know how many times I can say that I don't even know this man. I maybe have said four sentences to him since I've met him"  
"It happens Lindsay" Danny reminded her "There are a lot of sick people in the world"  
"Of course I would be the one to switch my cell phone with one of them" Lindsay said shaking her head

"It's not your fault you've done nothing wrong" Danny told her placing a hand on her shoulder

"I just want things to get back to normal" Lindsay told him "He must have been watching the place and knew I wasn't home"  
"Or maybe he was hoping you were" Danny offered

"No" Lindsay said thinking to her last few encounters and phone calls with Clint "Every time he has called me he knew I was home if he wanted to surprise me he would have"  
"He must be watching the place" Danny said glancing out the window looking for anything suspicious "Mac is coming over with Adam and they're going to process the place. Without touching much see if anything else is missing besides your badge"  
"Anything of importance is here" Lindsay shrugged then headed towards her jewelry box and looked through it "Wait" she said that's when Danny walked over

"What's missing?" he questioned

"A necklace" Lindsay said confused "It didn't have a lot of value but it was my friend Kelly's her mom gave it to me after the diner shooting" she said still looking for it "How would he know to take that?"  
"Maybe this guy is from Montana" Danny shrugged "Knew you when you lived there"  
"I would have remembered him" Lindsay argued "I know faces and his face is one I haven't seen in my life"

"Alright" Danny said "We'll get it back" as if on cue Mac and Adam walked into Lindsay's apartment

"Anything missing Lindsay?" Mac asked putting on a pair of gloves

"My badge and a necklace" Lindsay told him "Other then that I don't really see much out of place"  
"Looks like he slept in the bed" Danny said pointing to the bed that was un-made

"Alright Danny I want you to take Lindsay back to the hotel and we'll process the apartment" Mac ordered

"Wait let me help" Lindsay insisted "My kit is in the car"  
"You're not a cop here Lindsay" Mac reminded her "You're a victim. And obviously Danny I can't have you working the case either you're too personally involved"

"Whatever you say boss" Danny agreed "Come on Montana"  
"Alright" Lindsay sighed putting her jacket on "I'm really sorry about this Mac"  
"Why are you apologizing? You've done nothing wrong here" Mac told her "Just go and get some rest"

"Ok thanks" Lindsay smiled "Goodnight Adam"  
"Night Lindsay" Adam said with a wave as he was already processing

* * *

As Danny and Lindsay headed into the elevator of the hotel he wrapped his arms around her

"Are you ok?" he asked into her hair

"Yea it's just surreal" Lindsay said with a shrug "I feel like I have to constantly look over my shoulder"  
"He'll be arrested for breaking into your place" Danny confirmed to her "And then you wont have to worry besides you have me to look over your shoulder"  
"Are you going to shadow me?" Lindsay asked with a smile

"Oh yea" He said firmly

"So I'll have two stalkers?" Lindsay teased

"Yep except you want me to stalk you" Danny said to her and she laughed

"Your full of yourself" Lindsay laughed stepping off the elevator with Danny following

"Nah" Danny told her "Just confident. Consider me your personal bodyguard" he told her while she unlocked her hotel door.

"So are you going to spend the night?" Lindsay asked closing the door and stepping over to Danny placing a soft kiss on his lips

"Yea you know for protection" he said innocently

"Yea well maybe we should check out the bedroom" Lindsay suggested giving him another kiss wrapping her arms around his neck

"Yes defiantly" he said pulling away slightly as Lindsay kissed down his neck he noticed something on the table "_Linds_"- there it was again she thought.

"What's wrong?" She asked still distracted

"Look" He said nodding behind her but in full view of him. She turned and looked on the living room table and there was her badge and necklace.

"How did that get here?" Lindsay asked him as Danny fully pulled away from her and looked at the table and saw a note next to the two items

_'You forget these at home, thought you would want them with you'_

"How did he get in here?" Lindsay asked "How did he even know I was here?"  
"He must have followed us here" Danny said to her "I didn't notice anyone following us"  
"Me either" Lindsay said "I can't stay anywhere"  
"I'm going to call Mac and check out the rest of the apartment" Danny told her "Wait here alright?"  
"Yea" Lindsay nodded and took a seat on the couch after a few minutes Danny came out

"Flack is on his way over" Danny told her

"I can't stand everyone has to drop what they're doing like this for me" Lindsay said to him

"We do it for complete strangers everyday" Danny reminded her "You're not just anybody here Linds, we all care about you"

About ten minutes later there was a knock at the door as Danny opened it Flack stepped in

"Hey" Flack said to them "You alright Lindsay?"  
"Yea I'm fine" Lindsay said brushing off his concern

"I spoke to Mac they didn't get any DNA or prints from your place" Flack told her "Were going to bring in Clint for questioning anyway"  
"There's probably no prints on the stuff he left here either then" Lindsay nodded towards the badge and necklace

"It's doubtful but Stella is going to stop by and pick it up" Flack said to her "I called the head of the security for the hotel he'll be here shortly. I want to know how this guy got in when we have his picture all over the place"  
"He's smart" Lindsay told him

"Not that smart we'll catch him" Flack said to her  
"We don't even have the order of protection yet" Lindsay told him

"Ah ha" Flack smirked taking a paper out of his back pocket "Just came from having a judge sign it"

"That was fast" Lindsay remarked looking over the document

"Yea well once I told the judge you were an upstanding police officer she rushed it for me" Flack said "He has to stay at least thirty feet away from you and can't show up at your place, work- anywhere"  
"It's not going to do us any use now if we can't prove he was the one in here or at her place" Danny shot at him

"We'll get him Danno" Flack said to him "Guys like this mess up all the time" just then there was another knock at the door and Flack opened it to find the head of hotel security

"I heard there was a disturbance" the man told them

"Yea you see this guy here tonight?" Flack asked showing him a picture of Clint Davies

"No" the security guard told him "And my people have strict instructions not to allow him onto this floor"  
"Then how did he get in here?" Flack questioned annoyed, tensions were obviously running high not just from Danny but from Flack as well

"I have no idea" the guard told him

"Ok did you let anyone on this floor or into this room?" Flack asked

"This is a public floor Detective many people could have come up and down" the guard told him "I know there was a uniformed police officer that came up here and told me they were going to be checking out Detective Monroe's room"

"Was it this guy?" Flack asked the guy annoyed holding up the picture of Clint

"Nah this officer was clean shaven and I didn't get a good look at his eyes he had a hat on" the guard told him "I did get his badge number though" he said pulling out a small book "8433"

"That's Lindsay's badge number" Danny told Flack

"So he shaved dressed an officer and used my badge to get in" Lindsay said to them

"He wasn't here long maybe five minutes" he shrugged "one of my men escorted him up and down"  
"And you didn't think it was weird that he was coming here?" Flack asked annoyed

"No because I knew there was a security risk" the guard argued

"Would you be able to ID this guy if you saw him again?" Flack asked with a sigh

"Possibly I don't know" the guard said to them "I am sorry about this"

"Yea thanks" Flack muttered then the guard left "I don't think he'll be back tonight"  
"I don't want Lindsay staying here" Danny added quickly

"He's not going to show up here" Flack argued

"You know how stories like these end give me a break Flack" Danny shot back annoyed "I don't comfortable leaving her here like a sitting duck"

"She wont be a sitting duck" Flack said to him

"He knows what room she's in and if he wants back in he'll find a way she-" Danny started

"She is sitting right here" Lindsay added and both turned to look at her "I'll be fine here Danny"

"Come stay at my place" Danny practically pleaded "I can keep you safe there"  
"He probably knows where you live" Flack told him "If he's been following her around for this long he knows about you"  
"And that puts you at risk" Lindsay added and Danny rolled his eyes

"This guy isn't going to come after me" Danny told her firmly "He's a bully and targets women who he thinks is weaker then him"

"Look" Flack said interrupting "Why don't you just stay here tonight Lindsay and you too Danny if that makes everyone feel better"  
"He's probably watching the place right now" Danny argued  
"This room is on the 43rd floor I doubt it" Flack said to him

"Flack's right" Lindsay said to Danny "If he is watching I don't want him following us back to your place we'll just stay here tonight"

"We're going to bring him in for questioning for thing in the morning and I'll have the head of security see if they can ID him" Flack said to her "We're also going to ask your neighbors in your building if they've seen him around"

"Alright" Lindsay nodded  
"You guys good?" Flack asked more towards Danny who nodded "I'm going to head out try to get some rest"  
"Yea" Lindsay said with a slight eye roll

"Night Don" Danny said as Flack left "You heard him go get some sleep"  
"I'm not tired" Lindsay argued

"You look it" Danny smirked

"Tonight was supposed to be about us" Lindsay frowned

"Well with Stella planning on stopping by and a lunatic probably watching that's not going to happen" Danny said trying to make light of the situation "Go to bed you'll be safe I'm here" that caused Lindsay to chuckle "What? You think I can't?" he teased at her

"No it's just so macho of you" Lindsay smirked standing up

"We'll I happen to be very protective of you" Danny said giving her a kiss "Goodnight"  
"Aren't you at least going to come in once Stella leaves?" Lindsay asked him

"I'll see" Danny shrugged but he wasn't planning on that. He was going to sit up all night with his gun in his hand ready

"Goodnight" she smiled then headed into her bedroom

* * *


	6. The Flyer

**Authors Note: Thanks for all the reviews they have been great and I appreciate them all! Sorry for the long wait but here's the new chapter please let me know what you think :)**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 6 (_The Flyer_)

* * *

Lindsay woke up and headed to the kitchen where she heard some noise.

"Hey" Lindsay said smiling at Danny

"Hey" he smiled back passing her his freshly poured cup of coffee then turned to take out a new mug for himself "How did you sleep"  
"Really good" She smirked taking a seat "Better then you obviously. You look terrible"  
"Ouch Montana" Danny smirked taking a seat across from her

"Did you sleep at all?" she questioned taking a sip of the coffee

"Sure on and off" Danny shrugged

"Lies" Lindsay said raising an eyebrow "I told you he wasn't going to show up here and now you've wasted a perfectly good nights sleep over nothing"  
"It wasn't over nothing" Danny reminded her "It was your safety and I'd do it again"

"I think the order of protection will keep him away" Lindsay told him "Then I can go home and put this mess behind me"

"Let's hope so" he mumbled tiredly running his hands over his face to try and wake up a little bit

"Why don't you get some sleep I'm up now" Lindsay suggested

"Nah" Danny said getting up "I'm going to take a shower though" he said kissing the top of her head as he walked by her

"Danny" Lindsay said stopping him and he turned around "Thank you"  
"No problem Montana" he said giving her his signature smirk

* * *

"I didn't break into Lindsay's home" Clint Davies informed Detectives Flack and Taylor who were sitting across from him in an interrogation room

"You sure about that?" Flack questioned

"If you had proof I'm sure I'd be getting processed right now" Clint smirked

"For someone who claims to care so deeply for Lindsay you don't seem to be concerned about her apartment being broken into" Mac countered which caused Flack to smirk

"Lindsay wasn't harmed right?" Clint questioned and neither detective responded "So since she's ok I'm sure she'll be more alert. Can I go now?"

"Sure" Flack said as Clint started to stand up Flack held his hand up signaling him to stop "Just one more thing" he said passing a piece of paper to him

"What's this?" Clint questioned

"It's an order of protection" Mac told him "You're not to go anywhere near Detective Monroe"  
"This is ridiculous" Clint argued "I wouldn't hurt her"  
"Sure" Flack said with a nod

"Did Danny put her up to this?" Clint asked using Danny's name as if he was an old pal but in reality had never personally met him

"You know Danny too?" Mac asked raising an eyebrow

"What is he afraid of a little competition?" Clint spat

"There is no competition" Flack told him "If you go near Detective Monroe you'll be arrested immediately" he said but just as he finished Clint stormed out of the room "He did not take that well"

"Were you expecting him to?" Mac questioned "He's going escalate he's far more invested then we thought"

"But we've looked into his past he has no connections to Lindsay that we know of" Flack reminded him "He's never lived or been to Montana as far as we know. She's never worked a case that he may have witnessed or been suspected of"  
"10% of women stalking victims are stalked by a complete stranger" Mac told him "Experts would classify Clint as a love obsessional stalker"

"I can't believe we can't lock him up" Flack sighed

"The only way we're going to do that is if he messes up and he wont do that until he knows there's no way out" Mac told him

"So you're saying there's nothing we can do until he goes after Lindsay?" Flack asked disbelievingly

"Unfortunately" Mac informed him "Clint Davies is not an idiot. Graduated top of his class from NYU he's very successful. He knows the laws"

* * *

At the hotel Danny was getting ready to head into work

"I don't understand why I can't work today" Lindsay muttered under breath on the couch causing Danny to laugh

"I just don't get you sometimes" he said with a chuckle "Mac is giving you the day off to spend at this great place and you're complaining"  
"I like to work" Lindsay defended then there was a knock at the door Danny opened it to find Stella

"Hey" he said letting her in

"You ready for a spa day?" Stella asked Lindsay

"You're here to guard me?" Lindsay asked her upset

"No I'm here for a spa day" Stella said with a smile "On Mac may I remind you"

"I can take care of myself" Lindsay said standing up "I hate being treated like a victim everyone in Montana did that to me and I couldn't stand it"

"You're not a victim" Danny told her "It's just right now we want to stay close to you in case he shows up" he started and Lindsay was going to pipe in but Danny signaled her to let him finish "And I think I speak for everyone when we say we know you can take care of yourself but it's a lot less likely that you'll even be approached if you're with someone else"

"In Montana after the shooting everyone thought because they hadn't caught the guy he would come after me. It was reported in the paper that there was one survivor but never my name" Lindsay started "People were on top of me for over a year and I felt like I couldn't breath I can't do that again"  
"Believe me this wont be going for a year" Stella added "And don't think of it like you're being protected think of it as spending some time with your good friend Stella" she added with a smirk "It will be fun"  
"Fine" Lindsay muttered knowing she wasn't going to win

"That's my girl" Danny smirked giving her a kiss on the cheek "I'll see you guys later"  
"Bye" Stella said as Danny left the hotel room "So I guess you and Danny are doing well"

"Yea" Lindsay said trying to let some of the anger go, she knew it would get her nowhere "We haven't been able to really talk about things with all this going on"  
"I could imagine" Stella said with a frown "But he really cares about you and I'm sure once this is over you two will be back to normal. So about that spa day…" she started with an excited smile

Crime Lab

Danny headed into Mac's office once he received word he wanted to see him

"You wanted to see me boss?" Danny asked poking his head into his office  
"Yea come in" Mac said waving him in "How's Lindsay doing?"

"She's holding up alright" Danny shrugged "She thinks we think she can't take care of herself which is upsetting her the most"  
"I've seen her tackle men twice her size" Mac smirked "I'm sure she can take care of herself"

"Well then you can tell her that" Danny mumbled

"I will" Mac said "You look exhausted"  
"I'm fine" Danny said "Did you talk to Clint Davies?"  
"Yes Flack and I saw him this morning" Mac said to him "He denied any wrong doing and wasn't pleased about the order of the protection"

"Obviously" Danny said to him

"He knew you by name" Mac pointed out to him

"He knows Lindsay's brothers by name" Danny shot back "I'd be surprised if he didn't know me"  
"Well Lindsay's brother's aren't here in New York and you are" Mac told him "You're an easy target"  
"Mac I am not afraid of this guy" Danny told him "The only thing I'm afraid of is what he'll do to Lindsay"  
"He sees you as obstacle Danny" Mac warned him "He'll eliminate you"  
"Let him come after me, use me as bait so we can get this sicko locked up" Danny pleaded

"Not going to happen" Mac told him "Stalkers are unpredictable"  
"I can handle myself" Danny reminded Mac

"That's what I'm afraid of" Mac told him casually

"What's that supposed to mean?" Danny asked slightly offended

"Look you've come a long way here" Mac started "You hit a few bumps in the road but all in all you've never done anything you couldn't come back from. The last thing I'm going to do is wave around a lunatic who is obsessing over your girlfriend"  
"I can control myself" Danny told him

"When it comes to Lindsay I don't trust you" Mac told him "And I don't mean that in a bad way entirely"

"Seems like it" Danny said confused by this conversation

"If it was me and your position I know what I would do" Mac told him trying to clean this up

"And what would you do?" Danny asked genuinely curious but Mac didn't answer

"Probably what you've thought about doing" Mac told him "If Clint approaches you I want you to call authorities"  
"Come on Mac" Danny argued

"Danny I mean it" Mac said in a stern voice

"He's not going to come after me because he knows that I could take him. What we should be doing is focusing on Lindsay and what this guys is going to do next" Danny argued

* * *

Back at the hotel Lindsay and Stella walked in the door

"That was amazing" Lindsay smiled feeling completely refreshed

"I told you it would be great" Stella smiled removing her jacket "And don't tell me knowing that Mac paid for it didn't make it all that much better"  
"It made it worse" Lindsay told her "This poor man is wasting so much money on me"

"Mac gets paid decent money" Stella told her "And he buys nothing. He pays his rent, he doesn't have credit cards and he buys food for the week. This money would be wasting away forever"

Before Lindsay could respond her phone went off

"I don't recognize the number" Lindsay said that's when Stella took the phone and answered

"Hello?" Stella asked with a serious and professional voice

"Is this Lindsay Monroe?" the man asked

"Who wants to know?" Stella questioned as if she was talking to a suspect

"I saw the flyer and yes I am looking for a good time" the man said with a smile

"What flyer?" Stella asked

"Come on a girl like you with a picture like that shouldn't play coy" the man laughed "Meet me at the bar on 47th street"

"Where did you get this flyer?" Stella questioned

"All over midtown" the man laughed again "You really branched out. Normally I don't pay attention to such things but it was hard to avoid" just then there was a beep and another call coming in. Stella quickly switched over and before she could say anything a different man spoke

"Hey baby I saw your flyer outside Ray's. I'm always looking for a great time-" he started that's when Stella hung up

"Stell?" Lindsay questioned "Who was that?"  
"This is bad" Stella said to her seriously grabbing her keys "Let's go"

* * *

Outside Ray's where one of the callers stated they saw her picture the entire outside was covered with a photo and information like you would see on a missing persons poster

"Oh my god" Lindsay said slowly walking over to the wall and pulling down a flyer to examine it more closely

"Mac" Stella stated into her phone she obviously dialed him in a hurry "We've got a big problem"

"How did he get this photo?" Lindsay asked Stella the photo was one taken clearly without her knowledge she was in her bedroom and only had a towel on. Listed underneath was her number and _"NYPD's own is always looking for a good time with a bad boy, if you think you could handle me call me"_

"Mac's on his way" Stella said to her

"This is mortifying" Lindsay muttered on the verge of tears "Why would he do this to me?"

"He's angry and lashing out" Stella told her "Don't worry"  
"Don't worry?" Lindsay shot back "This flyer is everywhere!" she yelled and she was right not just on the wall but on light poles, stapled to tree's and probably a hundred other places "This is a private photo and my phone number! He listed I'm a cop!"  
"It's going to be alright" Stella insisted not taking Lindsay's yelling personally "I know what it feels like to have your personal business shared with the world like this"

"Hey look it's the cop from the flyer!" a guy a few feet away yelled out

"Hey! I was just going to call you" another guy smiled that's when Stella pulled out her badge

"Step back and walk away" she warned "Or I'll bring you in on harassment"  
"Harassment? She's begging for it" a guy smirked

"Did you see who hung these flyers?" Stella asked ignoring the comment

"Nah but they're all over the city I saw these on campus" the guy said realizing this was a little more serious

"Which campus?" Stella questioned

"NYU" he told her

"Oh god" Lindsay said taking a defeated seat on a nearby step "My half naked picture is everywhere"  
"We'll get them down" Stella promised looking over to her

"It doesn't matter" Lindsay told her as the tears fell from her eyes "The damage is done" she said holding her phone up "I keep getting calls from these numbers I don't know and filthy text messages"

"We'll change your number" Stella reasoned "We'll fix this" just when she said that Mac pulled up with Danny and Flack

"Linds" Danny said ignoring the flyers walking over to her and taking a seat next to her. He quickly put his arm around her and pulled her close

"I want these posters taken down and bought to the lab I want to know where they were printed, were the picture came from hell I want to know where the paper was purchased!" Mac yelled at everyone but not at anyone in particular. Clearly emotions were running high

"Come on I'm getting you out of here" Danny said lifting her up

"No" Lindsay said pushing away "I'm going to find every poster and rip it down" she told him fierce fully wiping her tears from her face

"We're going to let the team handle that" Danny told her softly

"I don't want the team to handle it!" she yelled "This is my life! And I'll fix it! Even if I do it without you"

"Linds" Danny started to argue

"No Danny this is just sick and wrong" Lindsay told him "I don't want people looking at a picture of me like this"

"Hey I don't want that either believe me" Danny told her and she could tell by his tone and facial expression how serious he was "But if he sees you out there- out here breaking down then it shows him that he's winning and I don't want him to feel like he has that kind of power of you"  
"I don't either" Lindsay replied sadly feeling defeated "I just-"  
"I know" Danny said forcing a smile and pulling her into a hug

"Lindsay I want you Danny to head back to the hotel" Mac said walking over to them "I don't want you answering your phone either if you need to be reached we'll call Danny ok?"  
"Yea" Lindsay said with a nod  
"I'm sorry Lindsay" Mac told her

"Why are you sorry?" she questioned seriously "You've been nothing but great"  
"I wish I could have prevented this" he told her seriously "But I'll fix it"  
"It's not your fault" Lindsay said placing a hand on his shoulder

"Come on babe" Danny said pulling her away "Talk to you later boss" he said to Mac who nodded

"Well you were right about the escalation" Flack said to him "He's a sick dude"

"We're going to have to prove it was him first" Mac said to him "There's no way he hung this many posters by himself in such a short time"  
"A couple of college kids found the flyers on the campus of NYU" Stella chimed in

"He had help" Flack said

"Question is from who" Mac said "And how much further is he going to go?"


	7. Alarm

**Thanks for all the reviews guys! And I'm sorry for the long wait in a update but here it is...let me know what you think :)

* * *

**

Chapter 7 (_Alarm_)

The ride back to the hotel was quiet one between Danny and Lindsay. She clearly wasn't up for talking and he didn't know how to comfort her. He tried to keep his anger towards the stalker to a minimum but it was difficult. Lindsay was his girlfriend and the flyers and pictures of her around the City of course infuriated him.

"I get why you're mad" Lindsay said closing the door behind them as they stepped into her room

"I'm not mad at you" Danny said quickly "Really"  
"I completely understand if you want to take a step back from us until this over or forever" Lindsay mumbled towards the end causing Danny to squint his eyes at her in confusion

"Why would I want to do that?" he questioned seriously

"This is a big mess" she told him with a shrug "The last thing you need is my problems on top of your own and I could only imagine how embarrassed you are by the flyer-"  
"I'm not embarrassed" Danny told her firmly "I'm angry. I'm angry that someone took a photo of you like that, I'm angry this guy put it on thousands of flyers and had them spread out over the city and I'm even more mad we can't prove it was him. But I'm not embarrassed or angry with you. And you're not just some girl with baggage I love you and I'm not going to run for the hills" once he finished his short speech he turned to see fresh tears running down her face and he stepped closer to her placing his hand on her cheek "Don't cry I didn't tell you all that so you would cry"  
"No one has ever stood by me before like you have" Lindsay admitted "And I'm not just talking about today when you showed up in Montana to support me and now this-"  
"-I do it because I want to" Danny told her inches away from her face "Just like you tried to do a few weeks ago for me"

"I love you too" Lindsay responded earning a sideways smirk from Danny who pulled her into a kiss and in that one moment there was no Clint Davies, there phones didn't exist it was as if they were the only two people in the world. They slowly made there way to the bedroom…..

* * *

**Crime Lab**

"Anything Adam?" Mac asked Adam who was working on the flyers

"There are a lot of prints on these flyers" Adam told him letting out a sigh "I've run all the prints and got matches back to the kids who said they were paid to hang them and random ones" he told his boss and Mac could tell he was holding something back

"What aren't you telling me?" Mac questioned

"It's just a few prints which are over the tape proving they were there after they already hung belong to some creepy people" Adam told him "I got a couple of hits back from AFIS and uh-"  
"Obviously with a flyer like those it's going to draw in some of the perverts of the City" Mac informed him "And we can't arrest them from touching a flyer or calling Lindsay"  
"It's just they have her number" Adam said as if he was almost arguing with himself "And a picture of her"

"I know this Adam" Mac said to him "It's out of our control the only thing we can do is keep her safe by finding a way to nail the guy who did this"  
"And you're sure it's this Davies guy?" Adam questioned

"No" Mac told him truthfully "Obviously it would make sense but if we're too focused on him why might miss out on something important- keep processing" he said then left Adam's office as he walked down the hall he noticed Flack stepping off the elevator

"Hey did you get anything?" Flack questioned

"Nothing" Mac told him

"Well you were right about this guy being smart" Flack snorted "How's Lindsay doing?"  
"I don't know I haven't heard from either her or Danny since I sent them back to the hotel but I'm probably going to head over there and give Danny the night off so he can get some sleep" Mac told him

"Are you sure sending him home is a good idea?" Flack questioned "He doesn't seem to be fond of Danny"

"I'm going to try and convince him to stay at your place" Mac informed him "Though I doubt he'll want to leave Lindsay"

"I wish we could have some answers for her" Flack said to him "This has got to be tearing her apart"

"We will get her answers" Mac told him firmly

* * *

Back at the hotel Danny slowly rolled over and felt to his right side and was alarmed when all he grabbed was sheets. Lindsay wasn't in the bed anymore. He flew up out of the bed and put on a pair of pants and headed to the kitchen where he found her drinking a cup tea

"Hello" Lindsay smiled at him causing him automatically to smile back and walk over to her

"Hi" he said with a tired voice he wrapped his arms around her waste and placed a kiss on her cheek "You left me cold in bed"  
"You needed sleep" Lindsay said to him

"How long was out for?" he questioned resting his head in the crook of her neck

"A few hours" she told him and his head shot up

"A few hours?" he asked surprised "Why did you let me sleep that long?"  
"Because you needed it" she repeated with a smile "And I'm sure if someone was breaking in it would wake you"

"Have you heard from Mac?" He asked as pulled a mug out of the cabinet

"Yea" Lindsay said to him "He'll be over in a little bit but so far they've got nothing"

"How is that possible?" Danny asked irritated

"No prints matched his" Lindsay started "The kids he paid to hang the flyers didn't ask for his name and he was wearing a hat and glasses"

"We can catch some of the craziest killers and predators but we can't prove a guy made a flyer?" Danny asked unbelievably

"They're doing the best they can" Lindsay reminded him and he just shook his head

"I know that" Danny replied slightly bitter "But there has to be something"

"Will get him" Lindsay assured him placing her hand on his cheek

"Why are you comforting me?" Danny questioned "It should be the other way around"  
"Oh you've comforted me plenty" Lindsay said raising a suggestive eyebrow

"That so?" Danny said as the anger slowly washed away and he placed both hands on each side of Lindsay on the counter placing a kiss on her mouth, just as the kiss was intensifying there was a knock at the door

"Horrible timing" Lindsay muttered as Danny hung his head in defeat and walked over to the door and opened it to find Mac who just raised an eyebrow at Danny's appearance. He was still only wearing a pair of sweats

"Come on in Mac" Danny said masking his embarrassment "I'm just going to get dressed"  
"That'd be nice" Mac replied dryly then turned to Lindsay "How are you doing?"  
"I'm ok" Lindsay said giving Mac a soft smile "So you guys still haven't found anything?"  
"I wish we did" Mac replied

"What if it never stops?" she asked him "What if this just keeps on going?"  
"It wont" Mac told her firmly because he truly believed the level of escalation was rising it would only be a matter of time before he slipped

"Do you think he's going to target Danny?" she asked nervously and Mac gave her a smile

"I don't think you have to worry about Danny" he told her then Danny joined them

"Danny, Flack is waiting for you at the station" Mac told him

"Why? Did we get a break or something?" he asked hopefully

"Nothing like that. But you need a good nights sleep and we don't want you home yet" Mac told him and Danny snorted a laugh

"I'll be fine if I decided to go home" Danny informed his boss "But I think I'm going to stay here tonight"

"No I'm going to stay here tonight" Mac told him in a stern voice

"Mac's right you need some sleep" Lindsay told him "And I'd feel much better knowing you weren't home. Humor me?" she questioned with a grin

"Alright" Danny said with a nod knowing he was leaving Lindsay in safe hands he walked over to her and gave her a soft kiss on her forehead "I'll see you later alright?"  
"Alright" she smiled

"Mac" Danny said and Mac nodded

"Right to the station" Mac said to Danny as he opened the door

"Yes sir" he mocked walking out of the hotel

* * *

**Police Station**

Danny walked into the station and saw how busy it was

"Danny" Flack said waving him over to his desk

"Give me five minutes and will be out of here" Flack said standing up

"Yea, yea sure" he said nodding "I really don't-"  
"Shut it" Flack warned "Will stop for a beer before we had back to my place"  
"Trying to seduce me or something?" Danny mocked

"Watch it clown" Flack warned back then stepped away

Danny couldn't help but notice all the boxes labeled evidence and stepped over to the officer whose desk they were on

"What's all this?" Danny questioned

"Those flyers involving Detective Monroe" the officer told him. The CSI's were a familiar faces around the station so everyone knew how sensitive this all was "Just waiting for Detective Bonesera to come and pick them up and bring them to the lab"

"Right" Danny said with a nod "Did you guys get all of them?"  
"We sure hope so" the officer said to him with that another familiar detective walked over to Danny

"Hey Messer" Detective Lagan said. Danny was never a huge fan of Lagan he was in his mid forties and acted like he was in his twenties Danny also considered him to be a lazy Detective and preferred Flack any day over him. When Flack was out for a few months after the explosion he had to deal with Detective Lagan a lot

"What's up?" Danny asked him

"I heard about Monroe how she doing?" Detective Lagan asked

"She's fine" Danny responded quickly not really wanting to discuss Lindsay with a detective that she has once referred to as a 'sexist pig' he thought his time working with Lagan was bad but poor Lindsay had horror stories

"Does she have a security detail on her?" Lagan questioned causing Danny to look up at him

"Why?" Danny asked started to getting annoyed  
"I want to make sure she's safe" Lagan said with a laugh "I'm sure she's terrified"  
"She's a capable detective and I've seen her take down men your size" Danny shot at him causing him to laugh

"She's all a CSI" Lagan added  
"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Danny asked getting closer to Lagan

"Nothing, nothing" Lagan said with a grin defending himself "Just if she needs a shoulder to cry on I've got one for her. I know things went kind of south between you two-"  
"She doesn't need your shoulder" Danny warned taking a defensive stand "And my personal relationship with her aint any of your business"  
"Then why parade it around for all to see?" Lagan shot back "Don't forget you're speaking to seasoned detective here son"

"I'm a seasoned detective too" Danny shot back "Get out of my face and don't talk about Lindsay-"  
"Hey" Flack said stepping in between "Danno let's go"  
"You heard him" Lagan said with a smirk but Danny didn't move

"Danny now" Flack said in a more professional voice. Danny just shook his head, smirked then passed by Flack and headed out of the station

"What was that?" Flack asked catching up to him

"He's an arrogant jerk that's what that was" Danny shot at him

"I get this Lindsay thing is getting to ya but you have got to keep your cool" Flack warned

"Don't tell me how to react" Danny warned "This isn't just some girlfriend of mine being hit on by some guy. She's practically being hunted by maniac who wants to do god knows what with her then this guy Lagan thinks this would be a good time to make a move on her?"

"That what he said?" Flack asked

"What does it even matter" Danny said with a wave of his head and proceeded to walk down the street and with a slight eye roll Flack followed but stopped when his phone went off

"Danny just wait!" Flack yelled causing Danny to slowly turn around "This is Flack" he answered and Danny noticed how Flack's facial expression changed and walked over to see what was happening "When did this happen?" he questioned as Danny looked on "Any casualties?" then Flack gave a glance towards "Alright I'll be there"  
"What is it?" Danny asked

"Your apartment was set on fire" Flack told him  
"What?" Danny asked stunned

"Come on I'm driving" Flack said walking over to his car

* * *

**Danny's Apartment**

Firefighters were leaving the apartment as Danny and Flack stepped in. The entire living room and kitchen was destroyed

"You the owner?" a firefighter asked Danny who just nodded

"The kitchen and living room are obviously burnt to a crisp but we got to the fire before it could do any real damage to the bedroom

"At least I still have my clothes" Danny muttered

"Any idea how this started?" Flack questioned

"Yea it appears the stove was left on and caught fire to an oven mitt" the firefighter told them

"Did you leave your stove on?" Flack questioned Danny who gave him an eye roll

"Let's forget the fact that I haven't been home in over forty-eight hours even if that weren't the case I don't think I've ever used my stove or oven for that matter" Danny told them

"How do you eat?" Flack asked getting a little off-topic

"I have a microwave" Danny told him "Seriously though the last time I used the stove was weeks ago for breakfast" a painful reminder of the breakfast he shared with Rikki

"So you think someone came in here and intentionally set fire to your apartment?" the firefighter questioned  
"Yea" Danny said instantly "Clint Davies"

"If he did it we'll get proof" Flack told him

"No we wont" Danny shot at Flack "We haven't gotten proof of anything yet"

"Will get the proof if he was in here he's not that good" Flack told him

"Danny" Lindsay said walking into the apartment

"Linds" He said walking over to her "What are you doing here?"  
"I heard when Mac got the call" Lindsay said as Mac walked in and headed right to the fire chief "I wanted to make sure you were ok"  
"Well my couch has seen better days" Danny shrugged  
"I'm so sorry Danny" Lindsay said sadly and forced a smile

"For what?" he asked in a soft voice "Don't worry about this alright?"  
"I'm so glad you weren't here" Lindsay said looking around the apartment "And Mac said there were no casualties"  
"Yea thank god" Danny said with a sigh and the truth was he would rather loose all his personal possessions then someone loosing their life because of him- again "The bedroom is ok though"  
"All your stuff-" Lindsay started still distracted by the state of the apartment

"Is replaceable" he interrupted "No one was hurt and that's all that matters"  
"The pool table is destroyed" she said nodding towards it

"That's alright" Danny said to her "I'll get a new one and will just have to break it in"

"I can't believe you can still manage to flirt with me during a time like this" Lindsay said with a soft smile

"I can flirt with you any time and any place" Danny said to her

"This is serious Danny" Lindsay reminded him

"No like I said this is just stuff" he told her gesturing towards his burnt furniture "No one in the building was hurt, I wasn't hurt and you weren't hurt" Danny told her rubbing her arms with his own hands

"I'm sorry about all this" Lindsay said

"You know how you can make it up to me?" he asked and she shook her head "Promise you're going to take this seriously from here on out and do whatever Mac asks you to do"

"I will" Lindsay said to him

"I mean it Lindsay I don't think I'd survive if something happens to you and this guy is getting dangerous he could have killed someone and didn't care" Danny said trying to really drill it into her head how bad this had gotten

"I know, I know" Lindsay agreed "Whatever I'm told to"  
"That includes being with other officers and not arguing about it" Danny added and she sighed

"Ok" she agreed that's when Danny gave her a quick kiss on the lips and pulled her into a hug

"It will be over soon" he soothed


	8. Backing Off

**Thanks for all the amazing reviews! I'm soo happy people are enjoying the story, please let me know what you think of the new chapter :)

* * *

**

Chapter 8 (_Backing Off_)

Danny was in his apartment with a duffle bag packing some of his clothes, luckily the fire didn't reach the bedroom so some of his most important items and clothes were safe.

"Hey" Flack said walking in the room

"Hey" Danny acknowledged

"How are you holding up?" Flack questioned

"Like I told Lindsay it was just stuff" Danny shrugged still throwing items of clothes into a bag "I needed a new couch anyway"  
"That's the spirit" Flack smirked

"I was thinking of moving out of this building anyway" Danny informed him

"Cause of Rikki?" he questioned

"No not really" Danny told him "This place just holds too many bad memories. The nights Louie would come over beaten and drunk, Ruben- it's just best I move on from it all"  
"They couldn't have all been bad" Flack said to him

"I did have some good memories on that pool table" Danny smirked

"You mean with the-" Flack started then stopped and gave Danny a disgusted look catching on to what he said "Oh come on man really? Good thing it was burned then god knows how many women have-"  
"Not women" Danny corrected quickly "Just Montana"  
"Danny stop" Flack warned "You don't really want me to picture straight lace Lindsay on your pool table do you?"  
"Good point" Danny said then continued packing "Did she get back to the hotel ok?"  
"Yea Mac was still with her" Flack told him "It's you were worried about"  
"You shouldn't be" Danny told him seriously "This guy is out for Lindsay and lit my apartment on fire not caring who else died I shudder to think what he would do to Lindsay if he got the chance"  
"He wont" Flack said to him

"We can't prove he's behind any of this" Danny told him "He's the smartest psychopath I've ever seen or heard of in my life"  
"Actually that's why I'm here" Flack started "I spoke to Hawkes he examined your doorknob to see if there was any signs of a break in and as far as he could tell a key was used to get into the place. Are you sure you didn't stop by earlier? Maybe left your door unlocked?"  
"Absolutely not" Danny told him firmly "Being a cop in this city the first thing I do is lock my doors at night"

"Do you have a spare key you keep hidden then?" Flack questioned "Maybe in a plant downstairs or something?"  
"I have two spare keys my Ma's got one and-" Danny stopped himself

"What?" Flack asked

"Lindsay has one at her place" Danny said frustrated "She keeps it in her jewelry box in case I get locked out or if she's left something there. I didn't even think of it when we were out her place"  
"I'll send someone over and see if the key is still there" Flack told him

"I don't think it" Danny said "When she went through her jewelry box the other night I didn't see it in there"  
"Still we'll double check" Flack told him "So how do you feel about bunking on my couch"  
"Not great it's filthy but I'll take it" Danny joked and Flack snorted a laugh

"Bring up my couch I'll bring up that pool table" Flack warned "Did you even wash it?"

* * *

Back in Lindsay's hotel room she was sitting next to the window on a comfortable lounge chair watch the rain pour down on New York City that's when her cell phone started to ring and she couldn't help but flinch she always feared who was on the opposite end of the call. She had just changed her number earlier today and feared Clint had already figured out her number. When she glanced at her cell phone she saw a familiar Montana area code and answered

"Monroe" she answered

"Hello dear" her mother's familiar voice responded. Lindsay didn't know why but those two words alone from the comforting voice of her mother relaxed very quickly

"Hi mom" Lindsay said with a smile even though her mother couldn't see it

"Are you ok honey?" her mother asked quickly "I called your apartment and there was no answer and you changed your cell number"  
"How did you get my new cell number?" Lindsay questioned curiously it wasn't like she didn't want her mother to have it but she wanted to wait a few days in case it had to be changed again

"I spoke to your lovely boyfriend" her said to her in an excited voice and Lindsay smiled. Danny always had a habit of calling her mother if he felt she needed to hear from her

"Good I'm glad he gave it to you" Lindsay said "Everything is fine just had some pranks phone calls and changed my number"  
"I know you Lindsay" her mother warned "Your voice- something is off"  
"It's nothing really" Lindsay said to her

"Is it Danny?" her mother questioned

"No we're doing great" Lindsay assured her mother

"So working together has gotten easier?" her mother asked

"Obviously" Lindsay remarked "We're giving it another go as I'm sure he mentioned-"  
"Woah" her mother interrupted "How does Clint feel about this?"  
"Excuse me?" Lindsay asked stunned. She had never mentioned Clint to her mother so for her to say his name came as a real shock

"Your boyfriend Clint" her mother replied

"Is he the one that called you earlier?" Lindsay asked her anxiously  
"Why yes he wanted to introduce himself to me even if it was just over the phone" her mother said to her "Why?"  
"That man isn't my boyfriend" Lindsay told her "What else did he say to you?"  
"Nothing much just that you two had been dating for some time and he was considering marriage in the future but felt funny even thinking about it without at least talking to me" her mother told her quickly "What is going on?"

"Did he say anything else to you?" Lindsay asked ignoring her question

"No just that Danny had been hassling you the last few weeks" her mother said "I found that hard to believe so that's why I called" it was no secret that Lindsay's mother adored Danny. When they met when he flew to the trial in Montana she was as charmed as Lindsay was by him. Danny Messer was a lot of things but sweeping her mother off her feet just made her love him even more

"He's not" Lindsay told her "Listen to me if he calls you again you need to hang up ok?"  
"Alright but who is this man?" her mother asked nervously

"He's no one important and if he tried to contact you again call me ok?"

"Alright" her mother said

"I have to go just remember what I asked" Lindsay told her mother

"Alright I love you" her mother told her

"Love you too" Lindsay said then hung up and walked out of her room and she found Mac in the living room looking over paperwork

"What is it?" Mac asked alarmed by Lindsay abrupt appearance

* * *

At Flack's apartment Danny was just getting in the shower and contemplating calling Lindsay. It was almost two in the morning but he wasn't sure he would be able to sleep soundly without knowing if she was alright. As he stepped out of the bathroom he saw Flack just closing his cell phone

"What happened now?" Danny asked him

"What makes you think someone wasn't just calling to call me?" Flack questioned

"Because it's two in the morning" Danny started "And you have that look on your face"  
"Alright" Flack said "Listen that was Mac on the phone-"  
"-is she alright?" Danny asked cutting him off

"Yea" Flack answered "Her mother called her apparently Clint contacted her"  
"Did he threaten her?" Danny asked him

"No he told her that he was Lindsay's boyfriend and they had been thinking about marriage" Flack said to him

"What else?" Danny asked "There's no way Lindsay's mother would just call her up in the middle of the night if that were the case"  
"Well Clint expressed some concerns of you harassing Lindsay" Flack told him

"What?" Danny asked stunned

"Her mother didn't buy it so she called Lindsay" Flack said to him "He also gave her Lindsay's new number"  
"How the hell did he get that?" Danny asked "How does he know all this?"  
"Technology is a scary thing Danny" Flack reminded him "This day in age you can find out anything about anyone including when a number is changed"  
"I can't believe this" Danny said running his hands over his face and then noticed Flack seemed like he had more to say "What now?"  
"The Chief spoke to Mac earlier right before Lindsay got her phone call" Flack started and Danny nodded "He said there are to many resources being wasted on this"  
"What?" Danny said in a deep voice

"He wants the lab to drop the case" Flack finished

"Is he out of his mind!" Danny yelled at Flack

"Look there is no proof he is burnt down your place or put those flyers up" Flack started

"Oh so we send her home and wait for her to be killed?" Danny asked him "She isn't just anyone she's one of us"  
"That's the problem" Flack told him "The flyers obviously generated a lot of publicity but it happens often to people as does stalking but you know stalking is circumstantial at best. It's hard to convict so he wants all to step back and focus on more important cases"

"More important?" Danny asked stunned and obviously hurt "You mean murder cases"  
"Yea" Flack nodded

"If we give this up Lindsay will be our next victim" Danny told him

"The chief doesn't want it to look like were playing favorites here" Flack said to him "If this was just your average Jane Doe she wouldn't get this much attention from police"  
"This is outrageous and the fact that you agree with him is worse" Danny spat at Flack

"Hey I don't agree" Flack defended "I'm the one that looked into this and warned Lindsay but I can't ignore orders"  
"It's Lindsay" Danny reminded him "What is she supposed to do?"  
"Just because the Chief said to stop doesn't me or Mac or anyone else will" Flack told him "We're just doing it on our own that's all"

"How could the Chief not being taking this seriously?" Danny asked Flack

"Proof" Flack said to him "You know he hung those flyer and burnt your apartment, I know that and so does that Mac but as far as anyone else is concerned there's no proof"

"What about contacting her mother? Doesn't that violate the restraining order?" Danny questioned

"The restraining order was for Lindsay and Lindsay only" Flack told him "We could prove it was him by the phone calls and gift receipts but that's and that isn't even going to hold up for long"

"I need to go see her" Danny said grabbing his keys

"No way this lunatic is still out there" Flack told him

"I don't care" Danny said with a shrug and walked out of Flack's apartment

* * *

About twenty minutes later Danny knocked on the hotel door and saw Mac

"I think she's still up" Mac said letting Danny in "Before you go in there I'm going to tell you the same thing I told her. I'm not going to let this guy get away with this"  
"He already has" was all Danny said then walked down the hall and slowly opened her bedroom door

"Hey" she whispered looking up "You should be at Flack's"  
"You should be sleeping" Danny smirked sitting on the edge of the bed "Are you alright?"  
"He's going to kill me isn't he?" Lindsay asked which surprised Danny "He's not stopping, he's contacted my family Danny"

"He's not going to kill you" Danny promised her

"Why is he doing this to me then?" Lindsay asked "What does he want?"  
"I don't know" Danny shrugged

"I researched all night" Lindsay told him "Flack was right these types of cases don't end well"  
"Yea well a lot of the cases that don't end well don't have the police involved" Danny reminded her

"I don't" Lindsay told him "I'm sure they told you what the Chief said"  
"I don't care what the Chief said" Danny said admittedly "You're not alone"  
"Obviously" Lindsay muttered "I've dragged my mother and you into this"  
"You didn't drag anyone into this" Danny told her "This is guy isn't right in the head and that's not your fault"

"What if I led him on?" Lindsay questioned "Maybe I was to nice in the beginning"

"Are you kidding me?" Danny smirked "That's one of your best qualities. And you shouldn't have to fear being nice to people. You're nice to people everyday and they don't go out and stalk you"  
"I know but what if-" Lindsay started

"No more what ifs" Danny interrupted "Just sleep"  
"Are you going to stay?" she questioned

"Sure if that's what you want" Danny told her and she nodded. He then kicked off his shoes and crawled into bed next to her, holding her close to him

"What if Mac starts to wonder where you are?" Lindsay asked him and she heard him laugh

"I don't think he cares Montana" Danny mumbled already starting drift away into sleep and soon after so did Lindsay

The next morning Danny was up first and after speaking briefly with Mac, Mac left the hotel and headed into work. He started to cook breakfast when Lindsay stepped into the kitchen

"How did you sleep?" Lindsay questioned Danny

"Better then you did" Danny remarked seriously "You tossed and turned all night"  
"Really?" she questioned and he gave her a slow nod. Danny was familiar when Lindsay would have bad dreams. They usually came around the anniversary of her friends death or one of their birthdays- anything that would remind her of the murders

"What were your dreams about?" he questioned  
"Nothing" she shrugged and took a seat at the table

"Didn't seem like nothing" Danny noted "You can tell me you know"  
"I know" Lindsay said sternly "I just don't remember"

"Alright" Danny said agreeing to let it go as he placed a plate in front of her

"Eggs" Lindsay smiled

"Breakfast for champs" Danny smirked taking a seat next to her with his own plate "Have to be energized for work later"  
"I can't wait to head back to work" she smiled and Danny smirked at her excitement "Don't laugh at me" she teased

"I'm not I'm just joining in your excitement of work" Danny told her taking a bite of his food "I could have pictured us doing something else to do"

"Really? Something a lot less strenuous I suppose" she replied raising an eyebrow

"Actually I was thinking something really strenuous" Danny flirted causing her to laugh

"You need to work on your pick up lines" she told him

"Why? I don't need them anymore I already got you" Danny told her with a wink

* * *

At the Crime lab Lindsay finally felt at home. She missed working and was looking forward to keeping her mind off of anything to do with Clint Davies. Of course returning to work was still awkward to her. The stares from people her own coworkers didn't go unnoticed

"Don't worry about ok" Danny whispered in her as they walked towards their shared office with Stella

"I just don't like the fact that everyone is looking at me and judging me" Lindsay told him

"They're looking at you because you're beautiful" Danny smiled and she rolled her eyes slightly

"You're really laying it on thick aren't you?" Lindsay teased

"Possibly" Danny smirked as he followed her into the office

"Hey guys" Stella smiled at the two

"Morning" Lindsay smiled taking a seat at her desk

"Don't get comfortable Danny we're heading out to a scene" Stella said standing up

"Already?" Danny replied dramatically

"I'll gladly go in your place" Lindsay smiled

"Sorry kiddo Mac wants you in the lab today" Stella said with a frown

"Yea, yea I expected that" Lindsay mumbled "Have fun"  
"Oh yea tons" Danny replied sarcastically as he and Stella headed out of the office

* * *

About an hour later Mac stepped into her office

"How are those reports coming?" Mac questioned and Lindsay gave him a glare "What?"  
"I can at least work the case Stella and Danny are on" Lindsay told him quickly earning a smirk from Mac

"They haven't bought evidence back yet" Mac told her

"And you're the third person to check on me" Lindsay told him

"I'm not checking on you, I'm checking on my reports" Mac reminded her

"Yea, yea" Lindsay said standing up  
"Where are you going?" He questioned

"The bathroom" Lindsay told him "I don't need an escort for that right?"  
"I'll let that slide" Mac retorted

"I'm sorry Mac" Lindsay told him earning her a warm smile  
"I know this is stressful" Mac told her "Just bare with us here for a little bit it's for your well being"

"I know" Lindsay said to him then walked into the locker room and headed into the bathroom but stopped when she saw an out of order sign

"It's ok you can go in" the familiar custodian said to her as he mopped the floors around the locker room

"You sure Joe?" Lindsay questioned

"Yea go ahead" he said nodding towards the bathroom then Lindsay headed into bathroom before she walked into a stall she heard the bathroom door open then close then heard the lock click

"Hello?" Lindsay questioned

"Lindsay" smiled Clint Davies he was almost unrecognizable he had grown a short beard and had on custodian clothes and a hat covering most of his face but Lindsay knew his voice well it had haunted her dreams the previous night

* * *


	9. Don't Scream

**OK so a huge thanks for those of you who reviewed and have been reading :) I wanted to get this next chapter because I hated leaving you all hanging! Let me know what you think of the new chapter :)

* * *

**

Chapter 9 (_Don't Scream_)

****

**

* * *

**

"What are you doing in here?" Lindsay asked as calm as possible "You can't be here you want to be arrested-" she started

"No, no" Clint said walking over to her, a large knife in one hand caused Lindsay walk backwards not removing her eyes from him she stopped just short of hitting the wall

"I'm going to start screaming in about-" Lindsay started when Clint cut her off

"Don't scream" he said in a soft but threatening voice as he placed one finger over her lips to shush her. The large knife was keeping her at bay "I just want to talk this out"  
"Talk what out?" she asked trying to control her fear

"Us" He started "What does he have that I don't?"  
"Danny and I have been together for a while now even before I met you" Lindsay told him

"Don't say his name!" he yelled but still managed to keep his voice low then at looked as if swallowed a lump in his threat "Just don't ok?"

"Ok" Lindsay said shaking her head in agreement then he smiled at her

"I love you so much more" Clint said tucking a piece of lose hair behind her ear "You understand that right?"  
"Yea of course you do" Lindsay said trying to smile

"I spoke to mom" he started which made Lindsay's stomach turn, he was referring to her mother as his own now "She seems real supportive of us"  
"I know" Lindsay nodded "She told me- she really likes you"  
"Of course she does" Clint smiled "Maybe we could move back to Montana after the wedding" he told her and Lindsay remained frozen

"Don't you think we should get to know each other a little better first?" Lindsay questioned

"I feel like I've known you my whole life" Clint told her with a broad smile "You used to play soccer when you were in high school and you have a tiny scar on the back of your calf from when you fell the first time you went camping with your brothers. I also know after you lost your friends you started dated an older man named Bret Smith and I also know you turned him into the police for dealing drugs"

"How do you know all this?" Lindsay asked stunned. He knew things about her that she had never even shared with Danny

"When you love someone as much I love you then you want to know about them" Clint smirked "Tell me what you've learned about me" he said anxiously

"I uh" Lindsay started and she knew there was no backing out of it, all she knew was that he was rich, ran his own business and was insane "I know you're truly sick you get off on stalking women who want nothing to do with you!" she shouted towards the end earning her a hard punch- not a slap but punch to her left cheek which caused her to the hit floor as she tried to push herself back up Clint was leaning dangerously close over with the large knife now to her throat

"Don't make a sound" he warned "I know where you are at all times, I know what you wear to bed I even know what flavor coffee you drink- if you sneeze I know it. You wont be able to escape me ever" he told her in a deep voice when she didn't respond he questioned her "You don't even care about me at all do you?"

"I don't even know you" she told him, her patience had run out completely and she was in fight or flight mode with a quick elbow to the side of his face she quickly stood up but Clint from the floor grabbed her by her ankle and she face planted on the floor. He stood over her for a minute and was satisfied she was out cold and would be able to sneak away undedicated. He casually walked out the bathroom door leaving Lindsay lying face down.

* * *

Danny and Stella walked off the elevator and didn't even pay attention to the man in work clothes and hat who had swiftly passed them and walked on to the now empty elevator.

"How did it go?" Mac asked greeting them

"Got some trace evidence" Danny told him

"Ok well ask Lindsay to run it she's not happy on report duty" Mac told him seriously and Danny smirked

"Wouldn't imagine she was" he told his boss and headed down to the office where he had last seen her then came back out and walked over to Mac and Stella who were discussing the case "Where is she?"  
"She was in there fifteen minutes ago" Mac told him "She said she was going to the bathroom" he said looking at his watch

"I'll check the bathroom" Stella said casually then headed to the locker room and saw the out of order sign and turned around and walked back over to them "Bathroom is out of order she probably headed to autopsy to use theirs"

* * *

In the bathroom Lindsay slowly came too and immediately grabbed her now throbbing head as she used one hand on her and the other for balance to sit up she felt a warm liquid and squinted to see her hand was covered in blood. She then felt her face and was able to determine that the blood had come from her nose that was bleeding heavily, then vaguely recalled slamming to the hard cold tile face first. She used placed both hands on the sink to help pull her up and as came face to face with her own reflection. Blood was smeared over the lower half of her face, two black eyes starting to form from the damage to her nose and a small cut and bruise on her left cheek from where she was stuck. She had no idea where Clint had gone or how long he would be so she used this opportunity to head to the door but was discouraged when it was locked.

"Help!" she yelled but then grabbed her head, raising her voice only caused added pain to the still throbbing pain but she was determined and started to bang her hands on the door as hard as she could "Someone help!" she continued that's when she heard something move from the door and it suddenly open

"Lindsay" Danny said stunned and grabbed onto her arms "What happened?"  
"He was here" Lindsay told him

"Mac!" Danny yelled "Mac get in here!"  
"Ouch" Lindsay muttered still holding her head but her hand was replaced with Danny's

"Sorry" he whispered as Mac came in with Stella behind him

"Danny-" Mac started then saw Lindsay "Go get Hawkes" he told Stella

"He was here he was dressed like a custodian" Lindsay told them "He surprised me in the bathroom"

"How long ago did he leave?" Mac asked her

"I have no idea I just came too" Lindsay told him as Danny led her over to the nearest bench "I tired to stop him-"  
"Don't worry about that" Mac said then looked at Danny "Stay with her" he told him

"I was planning on it" Danny said to him as Mac raced of the area "Here let me see" he said tilting her head to look at her injuries "What did he do to you?"  
"He grabbed my ankle when I tried to run" Lindsay started "I face planted and knocked myself out and probably broke my nose"

"Lindsay" Hawkes said walking in at fast pace with Stella close behind "Let me see her Danny" Hawkes said ushering Danny away

"She alright Doc?" Danny asked him after a few minutes

"Well good news is I don't think her nose is broken" Hawkes told him "But we need to get her to the hospital and have her head looked at she's got a big bump forming"  
"Alright" Danny said walking over to her and he attempted to gently help her up when she jerked away

"I can't go to the hospital" Lindsay told him

"Why?" Danny asked her "You have to you heard Hawkes"  
"He might be there" Lindsay told them

"Lindsay come on-" Hawkes started

"No!" Lindsay yelled surprising the trio "He knows everything he'll be expecting me at the hospital"  
"He can't get to you there" Stella added

"He got to me here" Lindsay told her "How does someone like him just walk into the New York Crime lab and lurk around the women's bathroom?"

"We'll figure it out" Stella told her sternly "But the important thing is getting you checked out"

"He had a knife" Lindsay told him "His eyes were empty he won't hesitate to kill me if he sees me again" Danny studied Lindsay's behavior over the years and would bet his life on the fact that he knew her better then anyone and just arguing with her would cause her to dig her heels in even deeper so he decided to take another approach

"Lindsay" Danny started by kneeling down in front of her so they were eye level "Do you trust me?"

"Of course" Lindsay said unsurely as to where this was going

"If you agree to go the hospital I promise you that I will not leave your side the entire time and I will personally look at identification cards as well so no one gets near you that shouldn't be" Danny told her gently "I promise" he repeated and he saw Lindsay's features soften

"I don't want to go to the nearest hospital" Lindsay told him "That's where he'd expect me to go"

"That's fine" Danny said with a nod "Come on" he said extending his hand and she reluctantly accepted it and he helped her up

"What if he's waiting by the car?" Lindsay asked as Danny helped keep her steady

"He's probably long gone" Danny assured her

"Mac's already contacted security they're in the garage now. No one gets in or out" Stella told them "Except for you two of course"

"See Mac's got it all taken care of" Danny whispered in her ear "And now let me take care of you alright?"  
"Alright" Lindsay muttered

* * *

Flack arrived at the Crime Lab and walked over to Mac

"You find him?" Flack questioned

"No but what we did found was our custodian knocked out and stripped of his clothes right outside the parking garage" Mac informed him

"Son of a bitch" Flack muttered "I sent units to his job and home and there's no sign"  
"He wont be going back to work or home he knew when he left Lindsay she'd come to us" Mac told him

"Why didn't he just kill her?" Flack questioned "Not that I'm not happy he didn't but why leave her?"  
"Because he's not finished yet" Mac told him which caused Flack's stomach to turn

"Where is she now?" Flack questioned

"Danny convinced her to go to the hospital" Mac told him "She was really shaken up"

"I could imagine" Flack said with a sigh "This guy has violated every aspect of her life and now shows up at her job which should be the safest place for her"

"Could you head down to the hospital and talk to Lindsay? I'm finding it hard to believe that Clint didn't get recognized when he came here he must have altered his appearance and I want to know exactly what was different it will be easier to track him"

"Sure" Flack said with a nod and headed to his car

* * *

At the hospital Danny was sitting next to Lindsay's bed just studying her

"What?" Lindsay asked pulling him from his thoughts

"Nothing" Danny shrugged slightly "Just to trying to figure out how you could still take my breath my away with two black eyes" he told her seriously causing her to snort a laugh

"Give me a break" she smiled and he smiled back

"Finally got you to smile" Danny told her

"Thanks for staying with me" Lindsay said holding to his head "I hate feeling needy"

"You're not needy" Danny told her "I am I want to be here with you I want to keep you safe"  
"Hey" Flack said walking into the hospital room "How are you feeling?"  
"A little light headed but the doctors said I can home in a little bit" Lindsay told him and she noticed Flack looking at her injuries "It's not as bad as it looks believe me"

"Alright" Flack said "You feel up to talking about it?"

"Um I went to the bathroom and saw it was out of order and the custodian who I assumed was Joe said to go in, I didn't see his face he was looking at the floor mopping so I just went in. A few seconds after that I heard the door lock and he was standing behind me. He was different he had a short beard and I didn't notice if his hair color had changed either but I recognized his voice. He started talking about marriage and how he had already spoken to my mother he said things" she started then corrected "knew things about me that I hadn't told anyone not even Danny"  
"What kind of stuff?" Flack questioned "It's important"

"He knew how I got scar on my leg, he knew about an older man I dated after my friends had died and how I turned him to the police" Lindsay confided

"What did you turn him into the police for?" Danny questioned

"I found out he was dealing drugs" Lindsay told him "I was sixteen at the time and he was twenty I just thought it was the right thing to do"  
"Do you think maybe this guy might have a vendetta against you? Maybe reached out to Clint to terrorize you?" Flack questioned. It could be a reasonable idea in Flack's mind he still found it hard to believe after one chance meeting this guy was so interested in Lindsay

"No" Lindsay said firmly "He wasn't dealing enough to get serious time I think he went to prison for three months came out and he turned his life around and thanked me for it. We stayed in touch up until I left for New York"

"What else did Clint say?" Flack questioned

"He told me he loved me and asked what I had learned about him" Lindsay told him "And we hadn't learned much about him so I couldn't lie. He just got really angry he told me he knows what kind of coffee I drink, when I sneeze he said I'd never escape him"

"Alright you did good" Flack said to her "I'm going to call Mac and give him the description of Clint you gave me" he said standing up and leaving the room

"I tried to play along" Lindsay said looking into Danny's eyes "But it was really hard"  
"I know" he said lifting her hand and placing a kiss on it

"He said he loved me more then you" Lindsay confided "He got so angry when I said your name you have to be so careful-"  
"Hey" Danny said interrupting "Don't worry about me ok? Just worry about getting better"  
"I can't wait to go back to my own apartment" Lindsay told him with a relaxing smile

"I can't wait to find a new apartment" Danny mocked and she smiled

"So stay with me until you do" Lindsay offered "it's the least I could do since I am the reason your apartment was torched"  
"You think you can stand temporarily living with me?" Danny teased

"Eh" Lindsay shrugged "I'm sure I'll manage"

"Well will get some practice because I'm not letting you go back to that hotel without me" Danny told her

"I think you're the one who is going to be getting sick of me" Lindsay chimed him

"Impossible" Danny told her firmly

"Why didn't he kill me?" Lindsay asked Danny catching him by surprise

"I uh I don't know" Danny told her not really sure how to respond to the question

"He's planning something big" Lindsay told him "He has to be and we can't catch him"  
"Listen to me" he started making sure she was looking at him the eyes "Every police officer in this city is going to be looking for him now there is no where for him to hide he assaulted a police officer and broke into the New York Crime Lab"

"People have gotten away with a lot more" Lindsay reminded Danny

"He wont, I wont let him" Danny promised

* * *

"So Adam uncovered some personal files being hacked from a personal file of Lindsay's from Montana" Stella told Mac catching his attention "The IP address used to hack did come from New York"

"Tell me we have an address" Mac said to her and she smiled  
"Flack's already on his way you should meet him down at the station" Stella told him and he stood up and walked out of the office

* * *

At the police station a man named James Dolton was sitting in interrogation

"Why am I here?" James Dolton questioned Mac and Flack "And can I add I didn't appreciate the police brutality I received when being arrested"  
"You looked into Detective Lindsay Monroe's background" Mac informed him sitting calmly across from him

"So?" the name asked genuinely confused

"So? You don't see the problem in that?" Flack shot at him who was standing over him

"It's what I do" James Dolton told them with a shrug

"What's that supposed to mean?" Mac asked

"I'm a private investigator" James shrugged again

"Who hired you?" Mac questioned putting a picture in front of him "Was it this man? Clint Davies"  
"I get paid a lot money to be discreet" James Dolton informed the two of them

"This man physically assaulted Detective Lindsay Monroe now I'm sure you wouldn't want to go down as an accomplice" Mac told him and James Dolton looked surprised

"Are you sure?" he asked them and Flack couldn't help but roll his eyes

"Yea" Flack said "Was it this man?"  
"Yea it was but he told me his name was Jeff Richards" The PI informed them

"Did he show you proof of identification?" Mac questioned

"No I didn't think he had reason to lie to me" Dolton told him "He told me Lindsay Monroe was an old friend and needed some information he paid top dollar for anything and everything I came up with even the smallest of detail"  
"Where did you two meet up? You talk on a phone?" Mac questioned

"I don't use cell phones they're easy to track" Dolton told him casually "We meet up at a coffee house on 41st street"

"You didn't find it a little suspicious?" Flack asked him

"No he seemed like a nice guy and said she was an old friend and she dropped off the radar- hadn't heard from her in a while and wanted to know where she was and how she was doing" James Dolton told them "I had no idea and he gave no indication of wanting to hurt her"  
"Was she the only person that he asked about?" Mac questioned

"Yea" James said with a nod

"And he didn't say anything else about her?" Flack asked

"No there wasn't much to say I mean except for the fact that she survived a crime in Montana then moved out here to be a cop there's not much on her" James Dolton informed her "Just little things like turning her boyfriend for drugs some articles about hiking in Montana on a retreat that's about it"

"If he contacts you again you are to contact me personally" Mac told him giving him his card

"Will do" James Dolton agreed "I wouldn't have given the information to this guy if I thought he was dangerous"  
"I should hope so" Flack muttered then James Dolton left the room "What now?" he asked Mac

"Now we run his alias see if it means anything on how we can track him down but I doubt it will, I'm sure he's covered his tracks" Mac told him

"I can't believe this guy got a PI" Flack told Mac "How is that not illegal to track someone your stalker"  
"It is in most states" Mac told him "But he gave a fake name and probably had the search done before the restraining order was placed besides our PI doesn't seem to do things by the book"  
"You think he's in on it?" Flack asked

"No" Mac told him quickly "He gave up too much information if that were the case"

"So now we wait for him to make his next move?" Flack asked

"Yea" Mac told him


	10. Laying In Wait

**As usual all of the reviews are greatly appreciated and the main reason I update so quickly so please keep them coming! As for this chapter I wanted to add a little history to Lindsay's character since the show really hasn't. Anyway let me know what you think and pleaseeee most important just enjoy the story :)

* * *

**

Chapter 10 (_Laying in wait_)

It had been a week since Clint surprised Lindsay in the bathroom and Lindsay hadn't heard from him since then. It was almost as like he had given up. She was hopefully that was the case but her colleagues were not as optimistic. She was finally going to go back home to her apartment and spent the day packing up the hotel

"So there's really no way I can convince you to stay here?" Danny questioned his girlfriend

"Nope" Lindsay told him putting clothes in a bag "We haven't heard from him, he's probably already left town"

"I doubt that" Danny mumbled

"Please I just want to get back to normal, don't you want that for me?" Lindsay questioned

"Of course I do" Danny told her "But I also want you safe"

"I'll be fine" Lindsay smiled "Besides aren't you going to be staying with me?"  
"Is that a formal invitation?" Danny questioned with a smirk

"Sure is" Lindsay told him "I told you how I feel responsible for your apartment fire the least I could do is let you stay with me"

"You're not responsible" Danny reminded her again

"Look no one has seen or heard from him in a week now it's safe to go home" Lindsay told him

"Alright" Danny agreed but that didn't mean he wasn't going to keep a close eye on her "I suppose I also can't talk you into taking leave at work either?"

"Nope" Lindsay told him "I'm ready to get back to work and I don't mean in the lab running tests either I mean in the field"

"Alright I know better then to argue" Danny smirked

"What are you smiling at?" Lindsay asked with a similar smile

"I don't know you just seem happy" Danny said to her "I miss seeing you smile"

"Well as long as Clint Davies is in hiding I'll be smiling a lot" Lindsay told him "I'm still confused how that PI was able to open a sealed file about me when I was sixteen"

"Well PI's are notorious for always getting answers" Danny shrugged "So tell me more about this guy you were dating, was that the stupid thing you did after the diner?"  
"One of the many but yet" Lindsay told him taking a seat at the edge of the bed "He wasn't from Bozeman so he didn't really know much about the diner and he didn't know how I was connected to it. Being with an older guy was exciting"  
"Really?" Danny questioned raising an eyebrow

"Oh yea" Lindsay told him "He had a motorcycle-"  
"So do I" Danny interrupted quickly

"It was more exciting when I wasn't supposed to be on it" Lindsay told him "Anyway he took me to these odd clubs and snuck me into bars"  
"I can't see you doing any of that" Danny said not believing her

"I even got a tattoo" Lindsay told him

"See" Danny smiled shaking his finger "Now I know you're lying because I've seen every inch of your body and there is no tattoo on it"  
"Not anymore" Lindsay told him "I had to have it removed when my parents found out"  
"Seriously?" Danny questioned "They're that against tattoo's?"

"No" Lindsay told him "Just against what it was" she hinted which caused him to smile  
"Tell me what you got" Danny said to her

"No way" Lindsay said standing up and zipping up her bag

"Come on no more secrets" Danny warned her and she laughed

"Fine I got a tattoo of his name" Lindsay told him

"'scuse me what?" He questioned not wanting to believe his girfriend had ever had another man's name tattooed on her body. He was starting to regret his curiousity

"I got a tattoo of Bret's name" Lindsay informed him again "And he got one of mine"  
"How long were you dating him before you did that?" Danny questioned "And where was it?"  
"Two months and my lower back" Lindsay told him and he shook his head

"I can't believe you got a tattoo" Danny muttered

"You have them" Lindsay defended

"Yea I don't have some drug dealers name tattooed on my arm who took advantage of me" Danny shot back

"He didn't take advantage" she told him coolly "He was great but had flaws and he didn't treat me any different and I really liked that about him"

"So what happened?" he asked her and not because he thought this guy had anything to do with Clint but because he was genuinely interested

"Don't get me wrong here, he was really nice to me and anyone else but to make money he dealt drugs. His mother had died when he was younger and that's how his father raised him he didn't know any better" Lindsay told him "One night he got beat up real bad by some other dealers and he could have died. I told him if he didn't stop I'd go to the police before he ended up killed"

"You wouldn't have gone anyway?" he asked her

"I wasn't a cop back then Danny" Lindsay reminded him

"Hey I'm not judging I've done some questionable things far worse then that" Danny told her seriously "I'm just curious"  
"I don't know" Lindsay shrugged

"And after he went to jail all was forgiven?" Danny asked her

"Well like I said he didn't do hard time just a few months, he refused to see me" Lindsay told him "The day he got out he came right to my house and thanked me. Said he had found himself and had me to thank for it"  
"You never got back with him?" Danny asked

"No" Lindsay told him quickly "It was too weird after all that but he remained a good friend I was even at his wedding"  
"Ah so he married" Danny smiled

"Why were you afraid he'd come to New York and reclaim me?" Lindsay teased

"Possibly" Danny shrugged

"He married a women his own age that he had met at church. And they have four daughters" Lindsay told him

"That's a nice story" Danny said to her and she laughed

"Are you making fun of me?" Lindsay asked

"No absolutely not" Danny told her seriously "I love hearing these stories about you"  
"You love this awful stories as to where I made terrible choices?" Lindsay asked and he gave her a crooked smile

"No I love hearing anything about you. You get all those stories about me from my family and the team but I don't get to hear them about you" Danny said to her

"I'm actually thankful for that" She said picking up her bag but Danny quickly took it

"All set?" he asked

"Yep" she smiled "Take me home please"  
"Sure" he said gesturing for her to lead the way and he followed "Hey" he said causing her to turn around as she opened the door "What did Bret do about your name tattooed on his arm?"  
"I think he still has it" Lindsay said seriously  
"What? You're kidding me right?" Danny questioned as he followed her out the door and she laughed

* * *

Mac walked into the police station and stepped over to Flack who was standing by his desk

"Any news on Clint Davies?" Mac questioned

"Nothing" Flack told him "Hasn't been to work or his place. How can someone just drop off the map like that?"

"He's a wealthy intelligent man he probably had money hidden somewhere and we know he's already used on alias he probably has more" Mac informed him

"How's Lindsay doing?" Flack questioned

"Good she's going home today, probably already there" Mac told him and he nodded

"You sure that's a good idea?" Flack asked him

"It's Lindsay's choice and as of now we have no reason to believe she's in immediate danger" Mac told him

"I have a two uniforms in front of her building so if he tries to get in he'll be stopped" Flack told him and Mac nodded

"Good" Mac said "Well while she's home she'll be with Danny and when she's at work she'll be with us"  
"Yea that worked out so well the last time" Flack said and Mac sighed

"I know but until he makes his next move our hands are tied" Mac said to him

"You think he's going to make another move?" Flack questioned  
"Absolutely" Mac told him confidentially "Obsession doesn't just go away over night we're just going to have to be ready for him"

* * *

As Danny pulled up to the front of Lindsay's building, she stepped out on the sidewalk when her phone started to ring as she pulled out of her pocket a man bumped into her causing her phone to fall causing her to flash to the last similar incident

_As Lindsay looked down to end her call she came in contact with another person's arm sending her phone and his flying at the same time_

_"I'm so sorry" Lindsay said picking up her phone_

_"No it's my fault I wasn't paying attention" the man told her politely_

"I'm so sorry" the man said politely handing her the phone but she froze

"Lindsay" Danny said walking over to her and the other man

"I bumped into her, dropped her phone" the stranger said passing Danny the phone "Sorry"  
"It's alright thanks" Danny assured the man who quickly walked off "Linds" he said trying to her attention

"I didn't want to say the wrong thing" she told him cautiously

"It's alright" He said placing the phone in her hand but worry clear on his face. She hadn't walked away from this as unscathed as she had led him to believe "Let's go inside"  
"Ok" she nodded and walked ahead of him into the building as she slowly walked into the building and onto the elevator Danny's careful eye followed her every move they then headed into her apartment and closed the door

"You sure you're alright?" he asked her placing her bag down

"Yea, yea it was just eerie that's all" Lindsay said trying to brush it off when there was short and quick knock to her door she jumped a little as well which Danny noticed but instead of commenting he looked through the peep hole then opened the door to see Lindsay's familiar neighbor

"Hey these were delivered earlier today" the older women holding a bouquet of flowers told them "I signed for them"

"Thanks" Danny said taking them then closing the door and placed them on the counter

"Get rid of them" Lindsay told him

"Wait a sec" Danny said picking up the card and reading it "Their from your mom"

"From my mom?" she asked walking over and taking a look at the card then smiled to herself "Yea they are"

"Look I know you probably don't want to hear this-" he started

"-so then don't say it" she cut him off removing her jacket "I'm fine"

"You don't seem it" Danny said to her

"I'm a little edgy" she shrugged "Can you blame me?"

"No not at all in fact" Danny said stepping closer "But I think you should talk to someone"

"I don't need to" Lindsay defended "I'm fine and if I have to talk I have you right?"

"Of course you do" he assured her "But I'm not a professional"

"You think I need therapist?" Lindsay asked hurt

"No I just think you need to talk to a professional even if it's only once" he said to her and she shook her head

"I'm fine" she told him "I promise"

"Alright" Danny nodded "I have to go to work"

"I know" she said to him "I'll be fine"

"Why don't you put the chain on the door and I'll call you to let me in" Danny offered

"No it'll be fine" Lindsay said to him but he just starred at her then nodded

"Alright" Danny said "I'm just going to check the rest of the apartment" she nodded and after a few minutes he came back out "You're all good"

"Good" she smiled as he placed a kiss on the top of her forehead

"I'll see you in a few hours and if you need anything call" Danny told her

"I will" she assured him then he left and as soon as the door closed Lindsay quickly locked the door and pressed her back against the wall and breathed in deeply.

* * *

She decided to hold off on unpacking and take a quick nap so she headed into her bedroom to drift off into a peaceful sleep or so she had thought it felt like only minutes after she layed her head down on the pillow she heard it...

"Lindsay" she heard a voice say and shot up and saw Clint Davies standing over her with a gun in his hand

"What are you doing? How did you get in here?" she asked him

"Why am I doing this?" Clint asked her with his hand tightening around the gun "You did this! All of this!"

"I'm sorry" she said nervously, her gun was in her drawer and there would be no way for her to reach out for it

"It's too late for apologizes darling" Clint informed her coldly

"You don't want to do this" Lindsay said holding her hand up "We can work this out"

"You had your chance" he told her coldly just then her bedroom door opened and Danny walked in

"Linds-" he started but Clint turned the gun and shot Danny

"Danny!" Lindsay screamed rushing over to his side, his eyes were wide opened as blood poured from his head wound "Why did you do this to him?" she cried hysterically "He didn't do anything"

"He took you away from me" Clint told her with sad eyes as he pointed the gun at her

"Oh my god" Lindsay sobbed out placing both hands on Danny's cheeks "Please Danny"

"What kind of protector was he?" Clint snorted

"He was a good person" Lindsay said still weeping

"You really loved him huh?" Clint questioned

"More then anything" Lindsay said

"Then you can join him" He said pulling the trigger and that's when Lindsay shot up from her bed, she was drenched in sweat. She looked around and saw that both Clint and Danny weren't there she had been dreaming. All she could hear besides the rain outside was her pounding heart that was until she heard her apartment door creek open. She carefully grabbed her gun and headed into her closet. If this had been average intruder she would have gone in total cop mode to check it out but something about Clint Davies terrified. He had succeeded in what he had wanted all along and she couldn't deny her fear any longer. She kept her closet door opened a crack just as she had done in Montana in the diner all those years ago and peeked out and saw that someone had just walked into the bedroom she held her breath but her chest started to tighten as the steps got closer to the closet and all of the sudden the door swung opened

"Don't" Lindsay said pointing her gun

"Lindsay" Danny said with his gun in hand "Put the gun down it's just me"

"Danny" Lindsay said in almost a defeated tone as he carefully took the gun from her and holstered his own to his side he then bent down to be eye level with her

"What are you doing in here?" he asked her it was clear she has been crying and she was still visibly shaken

"I had a dream and then I heard footsteps" was al Lindsay could muster out

"I told you to put the chain up and I'd call" he told her

"You just left for work though" Lindsay told him "What are you here?"

"I left six hours ago" He said helping her up gently "You must have passed out. If you were afraid why didn't you call me? Or one of the cops downstairs?"

"I wasn't thinking" She said as they both took a seat at the edge of her bed "I'm sorry I'm such a mess" she said placing her head in her hands

"It's alright" He said wrapping his arm around her and pulling her close "Just because you're scared doesn't mean your weak"

"I hid in my closet Danny" Lindsay said to him "What kind of cop am I?"

"One who has been terrorized" Danny reminded her "You're ok now"

"Maybe I should see someone" Lindsay told him and he gave her a gentle smile

"Will talk about it tomorrow alright?" he said standing up "I'm going to get changed and then we're going to get a good nights sleep"

"Ok" she nodded and after a few minutes Danny reemerged dressed in an old Met's shirt and sweats "You think I'm crazy don't you?" she asked him as he got into the bed and pulled her close to him

"No I don't think that" Danny told her in a whisper "I think this is all just hitting you now and you're afraid. I'm afraid too"

"I'm sorry" She said to him "You're in danger because of me-"

"I'm not afraid for myself I'm afraid for you" He admitted and she just listened "Not just your physical safety but your emotional as well. I could barley make through work I wanted to call you every five minutes"

"I wish you would have so maybe I wouldn't have fallen asleep" She muttered

"What was your dream?" he asked her

"He was here and he killed you" she told him

"He's not going to do anything to me Montana" Danny assured her "And the only way he'll get to you is through me ok?"

"Yea" she nodded gently and that's when she felt Danny kiss a spot on her neck "I love you"

"I love you too" he told her as they both tried to drift to sleep. And as much as Lindsay would hate to admit it- being in Danny's arms she never felt safer and believed every word he had said to her. Just as both were going to fall asleep they were woken by Lindsay's phone buzzing, she untangled herself from Danny and opened it up to find a text from an unknown number

"What is it?" Danny asked

"Oh my god" Lindsay said in shock of what she was looking at. Not wanting to wait for a response Danny took her phone to look at the text message that was actually a picture message. The picture was ok Lindsay wearing exactly what she was now in her bed sleeping.

"He must have just taken that" Lindsay said to him "He was in here"

"Impossible" Danny said sitting up looking at the picture

"Danny that's what I'm wearing now and that picture was taken from the inside!" she yelled out

"There's security downstairs" He said shaking his head in shock looking at the picture "You would have heard him"

"I didn't" Lindsay said to him "How long was he here for?"

"Pack your bag" Danny told her turning on the light

"I didn't unpack yet" Lindsay told him

"Good grab your jacket" He said placing on his own jacket and grabbing his gun and badge

"Where are we going? We should call Mac" Lindsay said putting her gun in her purse as Danny grabbed her jacket and forcefully put it on her

"We'll speak to Mac" He said "But first thing is getting you somewhere safe"

"Where?" she asked

"I don't know yet but this place isn't safe" He told her. She noticed has not only his tone changed but his body language as well. She had never seen him so frantic before. She simply grabbed her bag and followed Danny out of the apartment.


	11. Shrine

**As usual I appreciate all the reviews from the last chapter :) This chapter is a little longer because I wanted to make sure I had enough of the suspense but also normal moments and conversations between Danny and Lindsay because they really did just get back together and they still are working things out. Anyway let me know what you think :)

* * *

**

Chapter 11 (_Shrine_)

* * *

"Danny" Lindsay said as he kept a grip on her hand leading towards the window of a cheap run down motel "What are we doing here?"  
"We're checking in" he told her approaching the window of an older man "Hey we need a room"  
"It's your lucky night" the man said with a cough "Last room"

"Great" Danny said pulling cash out of his wallet

"We should talk to Mac" Lindsay told him

"Telling everyone is just going to get you found" Danny told her paying the man "We'll call Mac once we get settled"  
"Here?" Lindsay asked looking around seeing unsavory people all around as Danny paid the man another man in the parking lot with a group whistled towards Lindsay. In return Danny turned his head and held up his badge with that the men turned their heads the other way

"This is probably the safest place you could be right now" Danny told her taking the key

"Room 4c, ice machine is on the second floor" the man told them and Danny nodded and led Lindsay up the stairs

"This is an overreaction" Lindsay told him walking into the room as he closed it behind him

"An overreaction?" Danny questioned "I left you for a few hours to go to work and this man came into your apartment and photographed you while you slept"  
"You're right it's awful" she agreed taking a seat on the questionably clean bed "But maybe we should have gone to the lab"

"No that's what he expects us to do" Danny told her "You should get some sleep"  
"Danny" Lindsay said standing up and walking over to him "I've never seen you like this"  
"Like what?" he questioned

"Agitated and anxious" she noted

"Look your safety is my number one priority here Linds" Danny told her "I don't care if we have to camp out in Central Park for a week"  
"Maybe I should take off to Montana" Lindsay offered with a shrug

"He knows where your parents live" Danny reminded her "He'll track you down there too"

"So were just going to live here?" Lindsay questioned looking around the dingy room.

"I know it's bad" Danny said trying to calm down "But once we talk to Mac will figure it all out"

"Ok" Lindsay said to him "I think I'm going to take a shower"

"Alright I'll call Mac then" he said pulling out his phone as Lindsay walked into the bathroom. When she turned the light on it flickered but she probably would have preferred the absence of light there was dirt all over the walls. And a bug climbing up the wall. It almost reminded of her the case she and Danny worked when she got back from Montana and the guy was living in a roach infested apartment. She was by no means a high maintenance women but this was ridiculous. She could hear Danny talking to Mac in the other room and wasn't sure if they were arguing she sighed and decided to shower first then question Danny later. After her shower she came out and saw Danny sitting at the small table that barley fit in the room

"What did Mac say?" she questioned

"They're going to trace the message sent to you" Danny told her "It's going to take a while though he used a disposable but Adam is fairly confident he can get a location"  
"What will it matter?" Lindsay asked "He's smart he'll be long gone by that point he probably threw it away"  
"It's more then what we have now" Danny said as she walked over to him and took a seat on his lap

"I am really sorry about all this Danny" Lindsay said to him

"What do you have to be sorry for?" he questioned

"You've lost your apartment, you haven't slept in I don't know how long and now you're forcing yourself to stay at this place because of me" Lindsay said sadly "I wish we never got back together or at least waited until this was over"  
"Do you honestly think that whether we were still together or not I wouldn't still be doing this?" he questioned her with a smirk "If we never met up at my place and talked and I found out about this I'd be doing exactly what I'm doing now"  
"Why?" she asked surprised

"Because I love you" Danny told her "And protecting you is something I want to do not have to"

"But still-" she started

"Still nothing" Danny said cutting her off

"If you were to tell me on my first day of work we'd be together I would have called you crazy" Lindsay said with a smile "You are just the total of opposite of what I thought"  
"So it wasn't love at first sight Montana?" Danny teased

"No" Lindsay said abruptly "And I think the reasons why are pretty obvious"  
"That Mac sir thing? Really?" Danny questioned "Please that was great"  
"For you" Lindsay said to him "But between you and the other officers it was hard to adjust. My first solo one of the uniforms kept calling me Dorothy"

"Really?" Danny asked with a laugh and she playfully slapped his arm

"It wasn't funny" she argued "No one liked me"  
"Well you were replacing a member of the team" Danny said with a sigh "Everyone liked Aiden"  
"Yea" she said with a nod

"She would have liked you" Danny told her and she laughed

"I doubt it" Lindsay told him

"No really" Danny said to her "She asked about you I guess she wanted a little insight on the women who was taking her place"  
"I didn't take her place so to speak" Lindsay added

"Point is after your first day we met for a couple of drinks and I told her all about your country girl ways and how you carry a knife and tackle suspects" Danny said smiling at the memory "And her response was 'good I know she wont take any of your crap'"  
"Did you and Aiden ever, well you know" Lindsay asked innocently and Danny smiled at her

"No and not for the lack of trying because I had" Danny told her honestly "But uh we were too much alike it never would have been more then a one night thing"  
"She wasn't into you huh?" Lindsay teased

"No" he laughed "She looked at me like a brother I suppose or didn't want to get involved with a coworker" he shrugged "A lot of people frown upon that sort of thing"  
"You know I've heard lots of stories about you" Lindsay told him and he sighed

"Oh yea like what?" Danny asked "And from who?"  
"Well Detective Lagan for one" she said and Danny cringed that guy was always a problem for him "And I'm sorry to say I believed them"

"What stories?" He asked again  
"That you were in a different bed every night, didn't pick up your phone the next day from the poor women you left heartbroken" Lindsay said to him

"Lies" Danny said dismissing the comments "I will admit I've had my share of women but they were girlfriends I didn't troll the bar's looking to get lucky. Now my taste in girlfriends wasn't always the best but I've made up for it"

"Yea I'd say I was step up" Lindsay teased

"So besides Bret how was your taste in men?" Danny questioned

"I didn't date much" she admitted

"Who took you to the opera?" he questioned

"The Opera?" she asked confused

"You know when you wore that green dress" He said to her and she smirked

"I was out with Kent Bartman" She told him and he snorted

"What a nerd name" Danny told her

"He was a nerd" Lindsay confirmed "He was so mad about the Opera date getting cancelled then we had another date that got cancelled so he never called me again"  
"His loss" Danny shrugged "My gain"

"It's amazing how you've distracted me" Lindsay said to him "I almost forgot we were here"  
"Well I would have gladly distracted you another way" Danny said raising an eyebrow "But I'm afraid we would catch something" he said noting the filth of the room

"You're probably right" She shrugged standing up "Aren't you coming to bed?"  
"Not yet, you fall asleep first" Danny said as she got on the bed and he was still seated in the chair by the door

"I know what you're doing" Lindsay said trying to get comfortable "You want me asleep first so you can stay up in that chair all night with your gun in your hand"  
"I'm just to wired to sleep yet" Danny lied, in truth Lindsay was a hundred percent right

"Sure" She said with a tired voice "I'm a detective too you know"  
"Yea I know" he said with a faint smile watching her drift off to sleep

* * *

The next morning Danny awoke to the sound of his phone, he hadn't even realized he had fallen asleep in the chair

"Messer" Danny said quickly answering the phone

"We've got an address" Flack told him

"Where?" Danny questioned

"58th street building 183" he told him

"I'm on my way" Danny said hanging up before Flack had the chance to respond

"What is it?" Lindsay asked waking up

"They got an address" Danny said to her grabbing his jacket

"Wait I'm going too" Lindsay said getting out of bed

"It's safer for you to stay here" Danny told her

"Really? Here?" Lindsay asked slightly annoyed "What if it's just a set up and he comes here?"  
"Alright come on" Danny said opening the door for her and they both left

* * *

Outside the building Flack was already there as was Mac and Stella

"Stella" Mac said getting her attention "Stay out here with Lindsay"

"Sure" Stella said walking over to Lindsay and the three of them entered the building and took the steps all the way up the four flights to his floor and knocked on the door

" NYPD" Flack banged on the door "Open up!" there was no answer so Flack kicked in the door they checked each room but no sign of Clint

"He's long gone" Mac noted looking around "He knew we'd track his phone here"  
"So then why lead us here?" Flack asked him

"Because he left us something he wants to see" Mac said to him

"I'll take the bedroom" Danny said whisking past the two of them. He checked all the drawers and found nothing, the nightstand, under the bed was all empty. He then opened the closet door and turned on the light "In here!" Danny yelled and both Flack and Mac walked into the room

"Oh my god" Flack muttered looking at the contents in the closet "This is so sick"

"He has so many photographs" Danny said looking at the closet which was completely covered in a shrine to Lindsay. A lot of the pictures were surveillance photos others were printed off the computer such as photos of her from Montana and news clippings most of which from the shooting at the diner.

"Don't touch anything" Mac warned him. Danny didn't respond but kept looking at the pictures there were quit a few of Lindsay changing obviously photos taken from the outside similar to the photograph from the flyer but much more x-rated. There was also a collection of items on the floor. Such as undergarments, shirts and a few other things from her apartment that she probably wouldn't have noticed were missing.

"I don't want everyone up here looking at this" Danny said to Flack "This is all a little to personal and embarrassing for her"

"I know Danny but we've got to do it by the books, record everything here" Flack told him "This is going to nail him on stalking charges"

"At Lindsay's expense" Danny muttered that's when other officers entered the apartment building including Detective Lagan

"What is he doing here?" Danny asked Flack

"Keep it cool Mess" Flack warned his friend

"Aren't there any homicides for you to solve?" Danny asked Lagan who snorted

"Montana is one of our own" Lagan bated "She's top priority" before Danny could respond Mac intervened

"Danny go downstairs and tell Lindsay what's going on" Mac told him and with one last glare to Lagan Danny walked out of the apartment

"You better keep him on a short leash" Lagan laughed at Mac

"The Chief should keep you on a short leash" Mac warned him in a serious tone "Don't antagonize my people"  
"Come on I was being serious" Lagan said with a wave of his hand "Give me a break"  
"Stay professional on this" Mac warned again "Or I'll consider taking Danny off his leash" he told him then walked away

* * *

Downstairs Danny saw Lindsay waiting by the car with Stella

"So I guess he wasn't there" Lindsay said and Danny nodded

"There is something you should know" Danny started "He had what I would call a shrine dedicated to you"  
"Of what?" Lindsay asked

"Photographs, some items from your apartment" Danny told her and she looked genuinely confused

"What kind of stuff from my place? And how does he have pictures?" Lindsay asked him and he took in a deep breath

"Some of your clothing, pictures of you form Montana that I'm sure he got from the Internet and surveillance photos" Danny admitted

"Tell me the pictures are not like the one he had on the flyer" Lindsay said quickly

"I wish I could" Danny said to her "It's bad Linds"  
"Why does this keep happening" Lindsay said putting her hand on her forehead

"He obviously wanted us to find it" Danny added "It's going to be ok"  
"No it's not" Lindsay argued "it's not ok that people I have to work with everyday are seeing photos of me like that and touching my personal items that I'm sure are just as bad as the photos as well"

"I don't like it anymore then you do" Danny agreed "But no one is going to judge you alright? Everyone up there is a professional"

"I need to get out of here" Lindsay said

"Let's go get something to eat" Stella chimed after stand there through out their argument

"You should go I don't know how long we'll be here" Danny said to her

"Alright" Lindsay giving him a soft smile then turned and walked to the car

"I'll take care of her" Stella promised Danny who nodded

"Hold up" Flack said partially jogging towards the trio "I hate to do this but Lindsay we need you to go upstairs and just identify the stuff in there is yours"  
"Alright" she said with a nod

"Let's go" Danny said

"Actually I want to talk to you" Flack said

"I'll go with her" Stella smirked "Girl power right?"  
"Yea" Lindsay smirked walking into the building with Stella.

* * *

They walked into the apartment that had a few detectives and CSI's already inside

"I know this is going to be a little difficult" Mac said walking over to her "But just walk in there and confirm it's all your stuff then you can leave"  
"Yea no problem" Lindsay said walking into the room

"How's she doing?" Mac asked Stella once Lindsay was out of earshot

"She's holding up" Stella said to her "Not too sure about Danny though"  
"I'll keep an eye out on him" Mac told her and she smirked

"Like always" Stella smirked

As Lindsay stepped into the room she noticed Detective Lagan with another officer looking at the shrine their back was to her

"Look at these" Lagan said holding up a pair of lacey underwear the other officer chuckled. Both Lagan and the officer were wearing gloves to be sure not to contaminant the crime scene

"You think she saves those just for Messer?" the other unfamiliar officer asked with a laugh

"Nah" Lagan said to him "I bet our country girl has a real wild side and that's a side I'd really like to get better acquainted with"

"You're just mad she's with Messer who is like the younger version of you" the officer laughed examining the other items

"I'm not mad she's with Messer but once she gets a little-" Lagan started

"Do you think this is funny?" Lindsay questioned both Lagan and the other officer who have known both turned around "Do you find this all amusing?"  
"We were just-" the officer stammered nervously but Lagan cut him off

"Relax Detective Monroe" Lagan smirked "We're guys and complimenting a good choice of lady undergarments is what we do. You should be happy we find this all appealing"

"This is my life" Lindsay reminded him "It's bad enough someone has violated my privacy but to have it plastered all over so my peers could see is just awful"  
"He did you a favor really" Lagan told her stepping closer "Most of us would have assumed you were just an uptight country girl this shows us that you have another side to you" he reasoned with her and she looked at him stunned

"You think I if you all assume I'm uptight?" Lindsay questioned "And it's completely unprofessional the way you were talking about me"  
"Because we did it here?" Lagan questioned "If it wasn't here then it would have been at the bar with bunch of other guys and believe me they are going to be impressed by what Dorothy has on under her-" he started but didn't finish because Lindsay delivered a right hook across his jaw that's when Mac and Stella walked in

"What the hell is going on?" Mac questioned as Stella stepped closer to Lindsay

"You alright?" Stella asked her

"Her?" Lagan asked holding his jaw "I'm the one that got knocked out"  
"I'm sure it was deserved" Stella muttered she too was all to aware of Lagan's sexist ways and was a hundred percent positive he had that punch coming

"Are you going to take care of this Taylor?" Lagan demanded "Or am I going to have to speak to the Chief?"  
"I'll take care of it" Mac told him "By speaking to the Chief"

"What?" Lagan questioned

"What happened Lindsay?" Mac asked her ignoring Lagan

"He just made some comments about me that I didn't appreciate" Lindsay told him

"And you should have been flattered" Lagan practically spat at her pointing in her face

"Take a step back Detective" Stella warned

"This is ridiculous" Lagan said with a huff "I get assaulted at work and blamed for it"

"Give us a minute alright" Mac said to everyone in the room including the other officer and they all left the room but Lagan

"I hope you plan on suspending her at the least" Lagan said to him "Or I will go to the Chief"  
"Go ahead" Mac shrugged "I'm sure the Chief would love to hear about how you were sexually harassing a female officer while working such a sensitive case and as much as I think the Chief would love to hear that so would the press"

"You wouldn't dare" Lagan said in a low voice

"Oh I would" Mac confirmed "It's really up to Lindsay as to what's going to happen but maybe a heartfelt apology and removing yourself from this case would be a step in the right direction, don't you think?"  
"Fine I wont say anything" Lagan said "But I'm not kissing her butt either"

"It's your career" Mac shrugged then Lagan walked past him out of the room. As Danny walked into the room he stopped when he saw Lagan stop in front in Lindsay

"I just wanted to let you know I'm stepping away from this investigation" Lagan started "And I want to apologize if my innocent comments offended you"  
"Ok" Lindsay told him coldly

"But uh" he said in more of a whisper "Nice right hook" he smirked then walked out the room passing Danny who followed me out with his eyes

"What was that?" Danny asked pointing at Lagan

"It was nothing" Lindsay told him "That was my stuff in there by the way" She said to Mac who nodded

"Alright" Mac said to her "We're going to have a talk later about all this"  
"I figured as much" Lindsay muttered  
"Come on let's go eat" Stella said to her

"You alright?" Danny questioned as they walked towards the exit

"I'll tell you later" Lindsay promised "I'll see you"  
"Alright be safe" Danny said as she and Lindsay left the room "Do I want to know?" he asked his boss referring to Lagan

"No" was all Mac said then walked into the room to finish processing that's when Danny's cell went off

"Messer" Danny answered

"Did you really think I wouldn't know that you bought her to that awful motel?" Clint Davies asked or so he assumed he had never met the men or said a word to him. This was there first contact "I'll always find her"  
"Why don't you come down to the station and turn yourself in before this gets worse" he said walking into the room so Mac would know he was on the phone with Clint and to run a trace, immediately Mac called Adam but was careful to speak low enough to Clint wouldn't hear

"It's only going to get worse for Lindsay" Clint told him coldly "The longer you keep her away from me the worse it will get. She hasn't seen anything yet"  
"You're making a huge mistake here" Danny warned but tried to stay calm so he wouldn't hang up

"I have no problems with you Danny" Clint said casually "You're just in my way and for your own good I suggest you end this thing with Lindsay before you get hurt"  
"You already burnt down my apartment" Danny noted

"Oh please it was a baby fire and I knew you weren't home" Clint laughed "I'm not going to kill you Danny unless you force me to" he told him as casually as if he and Danny had been life long friends

"You're not going to get near Lindsay again" Danny told him firmly

"We'll see about that" Clint finished then hung up

"Ah" Danny grumbled then looked at Mac who was on the phone with Adam

"Did you trace it?" Mac asked "Alright thanks" he said then hung up "Conversation was too short he couldn't trace it"

"He's getting worse Mac" Danny told him "She's not safe anywhere"


	12. Video Message

**Okay so first of all thanks so much for all the reviews! And second of all I apologize for the long wait, work got in the way of the new chapter blame my boss's! Anywho here's the new chapter and yes I've thrown in some Staten Island details since I was born, raised and still live here I figured I can put some of that knowledge to good use (and the fact that Carmine G and I graduated from the same High School proves just how small Staten Island really is). Let me know what you think of the new chapter :)

* * *

**

Chapter 12 (_Video Message_)

* * *

Lindsay was sitting in the break room at the lab, Sheldon was examining in her hand

"You're going to have to keep that iced" he remarked handing her an ice pack "But I don't see any permanent damage. You must have put a lot of force behind that" he chuckled

"Yea I guess I did" Lindsay smiled lightly at the memory of punching Detective Lagan in the face "I probably should have shown some restraint"

"With what's been going on with you lately I don't think anyone will judge you" Sheldon smirked at her

"Mac might disagree" Lindsay noted

"I've worked for Mac for a long time Lindsay and he is all about the rules don't get me wrong- but when it comes to his team he'll do what he can to protect them. It's not like you jeopardized the lab" Sheldon told her

"Isn't jeopardizing the lab what I've been doing since this whole Clint Davies thing started?" she questioned

"It isn't you Lindsay" Sheldon told her "You didn't ask for this no one ever does"

"Yea" Lindsay said as Sheldon stood up as did Lindsay "I'm going to be in my office if you need me"  
"Ok" Sheldon nodded

* * *

Still at the scene of the shrine most of the team was still there

"This is just sick" Flack muttered as he watched some CSI's package the shrine for evidence "And that's coming from someone who has been doing this job a long time and has seen some sick stuff" he told Mac and Danny

"What do we do now?" Danny asked Mac

"Right now our first priority is keeping Lindsay safe" Mac told him

"Well she wasn't safe at the hotel, the lab or her own apartment and clearly not safe at the motel" Danny told him

"Rat's weren't even safe at that motel Messer" Flack told him causing Danny to smirk briefly

"We have to look at this logically Danny. He knows where she is at all times nothing is going to change that the point is that he has had opportunities to hurt her and hasn't" Mac reminded him and Danny scuffed

"What do you call that incident in the lab bathroom?" Danny questioned

"I don't think he wanted to hurt her he just wanted to get out of there. If he wanted to kill her he could have when she fell or he could have killed her when he snuck into her apartment last night" Mac told them

"So you think this guy is enjoying the chase?" Flack asked him

"Stalkers thrive of the thrill of the chase" Mac told him

"So you're saying we send her home and hope that he doesn't he feel like killing her yet?" Danny asked him

"Danny-" Mac started when a CSI interrupted them

"Hey Detective Taylor we found this in the shrine area" he said handing Mac a DVD "Though you might want to watch it before we package it up"  
"Yea ok thanks" Mac said looking at the disc

"I shudder to think what's on that DVD" Flack noted

"I'll take it back to the lab and let you know" Mac told them

"Wait I want to see what's on that" Danny told him

"Danny I'd like to think I've been very patient with you during this" Mac started "I've let you in the investigation and backed your choices during it"  
"But?" Danny questioned

"But there's no denying that you and Lindsay are obviously more then co-workers and friends and because of that you've also put yourself in danger" Mac told him sternly "I'm going to be going over all the evidence of this case personally and if I feel that it's something that should be shared then I'll do so"

"Mac I need to be part of this fully" Danny told him

"You're as much a victim in this as Lindsay" Mac told him "Don't forget that you've had your apartment burnt down and now a phone call has made to you. If Clint sees you as a threat he will take you out"

"He doesn't want that" Danny argued "He want come at me one on one"  
"I agree" Mac nodded "He'll shoot you from a distance"  
"There's no proof this guy has a firearm" Danny told him "And Lindsay is the one in danger"

"I'm not denying that but you can't think rationally on this case" Mac told him "I'm not saying you can't date Lindsay but because you are it could cloud your judgment. I'll be back at the lab" he finished then walked out of the apartment

* * *

In the lab Mac sat in the privacy of his own office and put the DVD into his computer.

_"Detective Taylor" Clint Davies started sitting in front of the camera "How did I know it would be you watching this DVD? Because I know you. I've read all about you as well which means I know what a respectable cop and scientist you are. I've read the papers and I see you have been quoted as calling me a 'stalker' which is what I'm not so I'd like to take this time to clear this entire mess up. My name is Clint Davies and I'm in love with Lindsay Monroe one of your detectives. My first priority in life is to Lindsay I don't wish to hurt her or her current boyfriend Danny Messer. I could see how you could confuse my actions with stalking but that's just craziness I share a deep spiritual bond with Lindsay one that no one else can comprehend. And what you and Detective Flack and Messer are doing is simply standing on the way of fate. The fact that I have to resort myself to dressing up as a janitor or sneaking into her apartment at night when she's asleep in lunacy" he told him with a laugh "I know this order of protection was forced on her by you and the others because you think she should fear me but the truth is you don't know me but I suppose it's human nature to fear the unknown. I have pure intentions when it comes to your lovely Detective. All I ever wanted was one date with her so nature could take its course and somehow you, your lab and the media has spun as if I'm some nobody harassing Lindsay. I'm not a nobody and I don't take too kindly to the fact that I've been compared to stalkers. What you have failed to mention your press statements is that Lindsay and I have met and we do have an emotional relationship and that's something that not even you Detective Taylor could break up. And you could move Lindsay back the hotel, to her apartment or even that run down Motel with Messer, Montana or even your apartment the fact of the matter is nothing will keep us apart. Well I hope I was able to ease your mind a bit and please send Lindsay my love and tell her I'll be seeing her shortly" he smiled into the camera then stood up from his chair and turned off the recorder_

Mac sighed and leaned back into his chair running his hand over his face

"That bad huh?" Stella asked entering the office

"He's completely delusional" Mac told her "And the worst part is that he's actually smart"  
"Well good thing know one is smarter then you" Stella mocked taking a seat a sit across from his desk

"I don't know how to keep her safe" Mac confided "It sounds like he knows where we all live"

"Does he seem violent?" Stella questioned  
"He never claimed he wasn't. His exact words were he 'wishes not to hurt Lindsay' or Danny for that matter" Mac told her

"You believe him?" she asked

"No" Mac replied quickly "I think he's teetering on the edge"

"So what's the game plan?" Stella asked

"I was going to suggest sending her to Montana" Mac told her "But he could easily track her down there and we won't be there to protect her I think were just going to have to set her up at a different hotel with an officer posted outside her door"

"With Danny obviously" Stella added and Mac nodded

"I feel bad he just wants to protect her" Mac told her "He just doesn't realize the giant target he's putting on his back"  
"Oh he does" Stella smirked "He just doesn't care"

"I keep trying to put myself in Danny's shoes with this" Mac told her

"We're all in Danny's shoes" Stella said to him "We all care about Lindsay"

"It's different though" Mac told her "Danny had morphed into not just a different cop but man when he and Lindsay first got together. It's like he has a stronger head on his shoulders now"

"And how do you know when they first got together?" Stella questioned

"I'm assuming when he flew out to Montana" Mac shrugged

"He flew to Montana?" Stella asked stunned

"Yea I think he thinks only Flack knows" Mac said to her "He was there for her when she testified"

"And how do you know this?" Stella asked raising an eyebrow

"I know everything" Mac teased but his tone remained stern "I'm surprised Danny has burst into the office yet asking about the video"

"I think he wanted to see Lindsay" Stella shrugged "So she really nailed Lagan huh?"  
"Yea well I'm going to have to talk to her about that" Mac told her

"Come on Lindsay stood up for every women on the force has come into contact with Lagan he's a pig" Stella defended "Lindsay she be awarded for her service of duty not punished"  
"I know Lagan has a reputation" Mac started "But it doesn't give Lindsay the right to hit him. It's nothing to worry about now we'll discuss it after this Davies mess is over with"

* * *

Danny walked into his shared office and found Lindsay slumped over her desk fast asleep, he peered over to her computer which had files and real-life stalker stories all over it

"Montana" Danny said gently nudging her shoulder

"Oh hey" Lindsay said waking up to his smile

"How's the hand?" He asked her

"Hawks said it was fine, just to keep it on ice" Lindsay shrugged

"I heard that you could give Tyson a run for his money" Danny smirked proudly

"It was a stupid thing to do" Lindsay muttered "You finished at the apartment"  
"Yea Adam and Mac are processing. Mac doesn't really want me taking much of an active roll in the case anymore" Danny told her

"Good" Lindsay nodded "This your involved with all this the better"  
"Well being involved or not involved with the case doesn't change the fact that I'm very much involved with you" Danny smirked

"Your mistake" Lindsay teased

"None of that now" Danny said to her "We're in this together ok?"  
"Danny I just think it's getting a little overwhelming" Lindsay admitted

"For you?" Danny asked

"No for you" she corrected "I grew up with three older brothers I was always 'one of the guys' so the fact that your girlfriend's half naked photos are being shopped around the city and her private things I can understand if you're embarrassed"

"That's the second time you've accused me of being embarrassed" Danny noted

"It's just I don't want the guys to snicker behind your back or make comments like Lagan did to me to you" Lindsay told him "It will just get you into more trouble"  
"Do you think I care about what the guys at the station think of me?" Danny asked her seriously "All I care about is you. And believe me they know better then to make smart-ass comments about you to me. And trust that I don't you're an embarrassment it's not like you took the pictures yourself and decided to sell them on the street"

"Just know that if you ever want to back out I'll understand" Lindsay told him

"Enough" Danny said gently lifting her out of her chair

"Where are we going?" Lindsay asked

"To get something to eat" Danny told her helping her into her jacket

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" Lindsay questioned

"It's fine I'm with ya" Danny promised leading her out of the office "You're not going to stop your life because of him"  
"But Danny I did all this research-" Lindsay started

"Yes I saw" Danny said putting his arm around her shoulders "But you have to eat no?"  
"Maybe we could order in" Lindsay said as Danny pushed for the elevator

"Lindsay this is what he wants" Danny told her "He wants you stay locked up in your office you can't let him win"

"Last night you seemed pretty adamant about me staying locked in that motel room" Lindsay noted

"That was last night" Danny shrugged as the elevator doors opened "Today is a new day"

* * *

After about an hour driver Danny and Lindsay exited the vehicle

"We came all the way to Staten Island for pizza?" Lindsay questioned as he led her to the backdoor of the restaurant

"Not just Pizza" Danny said seriously "This is Deninos"

"So?" Lindsay asked and scuffed

"This is the best pizza in all of New York" Danny told her seriously "I would know I've had pizza just about everywhere in New York and it doesn't get better then this"

"Alright" Lindsay said taking a seat across from Danny

"You know I want to high school right around the corner from here" Danny noted and she smiled

"Are you going to take me on a Staten Island tour?" Lindsay asked raising an eyebrow

"Nah there's not much here" Danny shrugged "Just the mall that was the local hangout for every teen on this Island probably still is"

"I love getting to see parts of your childhood" Lindsay smiled at him

"It aint that exciting trust me Montana" Danny smirked

"I don't know Flack has told me interesting stories" Lindsay said raising an eyebrow

"What is it with people telling you stories about me?" Danny questioned

"These were innocent stories I assure you" Lindsay told him "But seriously you must have liked living here"

"Yea it's home" Danny shrugged "I think when we decide to settle down this would be the place. Good schools, not as congested as the other boroughs and the City is only a Ferry ride away" as Lindsay opened her mouth to speak "I know, I know you love the City but we could get a place that overlooks the City"

"Actually what I was going to say was you've thought about us settling down?" Lindsay questioned and Danny just nodded

"Sure" he shrugged "You don't?"  
"Yea I mean but I didn't think you would ever consider the idea" Lindsay admitted

"Look I know the stories you've heard" Danny told her seriously "I know how badly I acted a few months back so the fact that you don't take me seriously I understand. But know that I'm not with you just get another notch under my belt I'm with you because I see myself with you. I even a see a few little baby Montana's running around"  
"Really" Lindsay asked with a laugh

"Yea" Danny said with a sure nod "We could live out here have a nice small house make nice with neighbors have that picket fence then you like so much"

"That's very sweet" Lindsay smiled "And just so you know- I do take you seriously"

"We can't pretend the last few months didn't happen Linds" Danny told her seriously

"I haven't forgotten them but I think you've proved yourself" she said with a soft smile "After what happened I didn't know how we could move on because I assumed every time the going got tough you would go. But these last few weeks when I've given you a way out you stuck to your guns that means a lot to me"  
"So you really don't want me to leave, you were just testing me?" He questioned

"Sort of but for the most part I want you safe. I've lost a lot of people over the years Danny and losing you something I don't think I could ever handle" she admitted

"I aint going anywhere" Danny told her grabbing her hand from across the table and lightly kissing it

"Danny" Lindsay said softly "I want your opinion as a cop, not as my boyfriend but as Detective Messer" she told him in a more serious tone "What do you think is going to happen to me?"  
"Are you asking me if I think this wacko is going to kill you?" Danny questioned and she nodded and at that moment Danny's stomach turned he wondered if Lindsay was living day by day wondering if this would be the day she died "No" he told her quickly. Not because he didn't believe in his answer, which he did but because the last thing he wanted to do was spend his dinner thinking about ways that a man could possibly kill his girlfriend

"You seem sure of yourself" Lindsay noted casually

"I am" Danny said to her "You have the police backing you, you're taking every precaution necessary. You're going to be ok"

"Alright" Lindsay said with a smile

* * *

About an hour later Danny and Lindsay exited the restaurant and ventured to the SUV parked down the street.

"So what's the verdict?" Danny asked her

"Ok so it was the best pizza I've ever had" Lindsay admitted

"I knew it" Danny laughed

"Yea the least you could have done was bought some pizza back from Mac because I doubt how pleased he's going to be with you taking a department truck all the way to Staten Island just for pizza" Lindsay told him

"It's not just pizza" Danny reminded her "And he'll never know" he said as they walked closer to the truck but the closer they got to the truck they noticed some damage

"I think he's going to notice" Lindsay noted

"Ahh" Danny said throwing his head back noticing the broken windshield

"This was him" Lindsay told him

"You don't know that" Danny said to her "This neighborhood isn't what it used to be this could have been kids" he said to her

"Really" Lindsay said looking at the passenger side door "Look at his" Danny walked over and even though it was dark out he saw the large white words painted on the side of dark SUV

"I love her more" Danny repeated reading the message


	13. Beautiful Morning

**Yes that's right another update so quickly! I really wasn't all that thrilled with the last chapter so I've decided to add this one which I think you all will enjoy for the most part. As usual all your reviews are amazing and very appreciated so let me know what you think :)

* * *

**

**Chapter 13 (_Beautiful Morning_)**

* * *

Laying in his rather large bed the sunlight from the near window caused Clint Davies to open his eyes and immediately smile. He slowly rose from the bed and pushed opened the curtains to reveal a beautiful view of the City. He opened the window as far as it could go and breathed in the fresh air

"It's a beautiful morning" Clint smiled then turned around and picked up the framed picture of Lindsay he had on nightstand "I'm sure you're really enjoying it this morning" he said then softly kissed the picture and placed it back on the nightstand where it belonged. He grabbed his robe and headed into the bathroom as he would have done any day and went for his toothbrush. As he looked up to the mirror there was a taped photograph of Lindsay right in the center and he shock his head and laughed

"There's nothing better then waking up to this great weather and your smiling face" he told the picture as he brushed his teeth not removing his gaze from the photograph.

Once he was done with his regular morning regiments he headed into the kitchen but as he walked down the halls he glanced at the photos of Lindsay some of them were computer printed, some of them were originals, others were from newspaper articles and a few were surveillance photos taken by him or his PI who he knew he could no longer use. The entire wall wasn't covered in photos but there were two rows of pictures but it reached through the hallway into the kitchen and spread around the living room. You couldn't walk into the apartment and not see a photo of her. He sat down happily as he ate his cereal and then cleaned his bowl in the sink then headed into the living room. Once there he turned on his TV and DVD player via remote control and leaned back on the couch comfortably with one hand resting behind his head.

'This is the future Mrs. Clint Davies' said his familiar voice as he recorder Lindsay from her fire escape. She was holding the bamboo plant he had left her earlier 'I think she liked it' he said in a low voice as he watched her place it on the table

He then started to fast-forward the DVD and about an hour into the recording he stopped.

'And now let's go in and get a little more personal' he said to the camera, again in a whisper as he carefully opened her window that was located in the living room. He was sure by now she was asleep and carefully crept down the hallway with camera still rolling and entered her bedroom and sure enough she was fast asleep 'So beautiful' he whispered ever so lightly so really only the camera could hear his words. Even though he spoke low you can tell he was speaking like a man in love. He then proceeded in fast-forward the DVD a few more hours. He skipped past the parts of him just watching her sleep then heading into her kitchen, bathroom and living room and pocketing different items. Once he saw it was close to five in the morning he hid in her lining closet that was located in the bathroom that he knew she rarely ever used and kept the door opened just a small crack. Enough to see Lindsay walk in, back towards him and brush her teeth, wash her face then undress and head into the shower. He paused the video of her stepping out the shower and kept it on that frame. The only time he pulled away his eyes from the TV was in his cell went off

"Did you find her?" he asked immediately then smiled

* * *

"So Mac wasn't mad about you taking the SUV?" Lindsay questioned Danny who was trying to still sleep

"I'm offended" was all he said in a sleepy voice

"About what?" Lindsay asked looking at him closely but his eyes never opened

"After Mac booked us this hotel last night I spent a lot of time calming you down" Danny said in the same sleep deprived voice which caused Lindsay to smile

"I don't know if it calmed me down" Lindsay flirted referring to their late night, all night in bed together

"Well it obviously took your mind off of this whack job" Danny said slowly opening his eyes meeting hers "And the first thing you say to me this morning is about Mac?" he teased in a serious tone

"Sorry" Lindsay said placing a kiss on his lips "Last night was amazing" she beamed "I mean truly mind-blowing"

"That's better" Danny said closing his eyes again "And I already told you he wasn't mad"

"Alright it's just I feel bad he keeps going out of his way for us" Lindsay said laying back down but curling herself into Danny's side

"He wants to do it" Danny told her "He would do it for anyone else. And like I told you last night you're not some burden on him, me or anyone else"

"Yea, yea I know" Lindsay said to him "I just wish I could go back in time and maybe I would have taken cab to work instead that morning"  
"If there's one thing I learned over the last few months it's that living with those kind of thoughts will never help you" Danny told her seriously "You just can't think like that"  
"I know it's not healthy" Lindsay said to him "I wish we could just stay here forever and never leave this room" she said placing her head on top of his shoulder which gave him room to kiss the top of her head

"Believe me I would love that more then you even know" Danny smirked to himself as they both were ready to fall back into a slumber sleep there was an obnoxious knock at the door, which caused Danny to groan

"I'll get it" Lindsay said sitting up

"Nah I got it" Danny said putting on his shirt and pulling on a pair of sweatpants as the knocking continued. Danny quickly swung the door opened and was not happy to see Detective Lagan on the other end "Get lost" he said about to close the door but Lagan stopped the door from closing

"I'm here to see Detective Monroe" Detective Lagan informed Danny just walking into the room he let out a whistle "Nice place"  
"Who do you think you are?" Danny questioned "You can't just walk in here because you feel like it and how the hell did you know we were here?"  
"Mac told me" Lagan shrugged as Lindsay stepped into the room clutching her robe closed "Just the girl I was looking for" he said with a smile "Could you give us a minute?" he asked Danny

"No" Danny said folding his arms

"Alright" Lagan said turning his attention back to Lindsay "I just wanted to sincerely apologize to you for my actions the other night they were unprofessional and insensitive" he told her in a very professional voice that she wasn't used to hearing "I also wanted to let you know that I'm not going to speak to the Chief and I'd like to consider our altercation private. But if you feel that you would like to report me then I wont stop you either"  
"I accept your apology" Lindsay told him causing Danny to roll his eyes behind Lagan's back "Only if you accept mine"  
"Nothing to apologize for Detective Monroe I would have done the same" Lagan told her with a smirk extending his hand to her which she accepted "I'd also like to let you know that I am going to be working this case and I'm going to do my best to bring this man to justice"  
"Thank you" Lindsay replied letting go of his hand with that Detective Lagan turned around and passed Danny

"See ya around Messer" He said casually then left the hotel room

"What a jerk" Danny muttered

"Come on that was nice" Lindsay argued "He didn't have to do that"  
"Yea he did" Danny told her "He didn't want to be ratted on to the Chief"

"Well whatever his intentions are I'm just glad that the situation with him is in the past" Lindsay told him "One less then for me to worry about"

"Do you want to shower first?" Danny asked her "Or you could just join me and we can save the water?" he teased raising his eyebrows

"Why?" Lindsay asked seriously "You're going to work?"  
"Yea got to" Danny told her "Aren't you?"  
"You think Mac would mind if I stayed in today?" Lindsay asked as Danny narrowed his eyes at her

"You're not feeling well?" He questioned, it wasn't like Lindsay to not want to go to work. Whenever she was upset or overwhelmed work was the one place she could go to find peace and take her mind off of things

"No well I just I have headache" She told him and that's when Danny knew Lindsay was lying. She was the worst liar on the planet and he told her that all the time. He always teased her to never commit a crime because she'd never get away with it

"A headache?" He asked her and she nodded

"Just came on all of the sudden" Lindsay told him

"Maybe it was all that cologne Lagan was wearing" Danny teased and she laughed lightly "Montana" he said walking over to her wrapping his arms around her "You can't keep yourself locked up like an animal"

"I'm not I'm just really not feeling well" Lindsay lied again

"Alright" He said pulling away "I'll call Mac"

"Ok I think I'm going to lay down for a little" Lindsay said walking back into the bedroom and closing the door. After about ten minutes Lindsay heard the door open again and closed her eyes quickly as Danny slowly crawled up the bed next to her

"I know you're not sleeping" Danny said to her "You're not snoring"  
"I don't snore" Lindsay said defensively opening her eyes

"Yea you do" Danny said to her

"No I don't" Lindsay said to him "No one has ever told me I snored before"  
"It's not loud it's very low" Danny told her with a smile "I like it because then I know you're next to me"  
"Cute" Lindsay mocked "Did you talk to Mac?"  
"Yea he said you can stay here today" Danny told her "But I'd feel better if you came to work"  
"Even though I'm sick?" Lindsay asked him

"You're not sick I know you better then that" Danny told her as his tone turned into a more serious one "I'm afraid you're going to think locking yourself away is going to make all this go away"

"I don't think that" Lindsay argued lightly

"You didn't want to go out last night" Danny reminded her "I pushed you too"  
"I wanted to go" Lindsay told him

"No you didn't and I promised that everything would be fine and obviously we know how that ended" Danny said looking her in the eyes

"It wasn't your fault" Lindsay told him

"Anyway the point is you staying here by yourself isn't going to make you any safer either he was in you apartment while you were sleeping" he reminded her

"But at least I didn't know he was there" Lindsay sighed "That was peaceful"

"Don't say that" Danny told her lightly "You love work, you can't give up on the things you love"  
"I haven't" Lindsay said to him "You're living proof" she told him with a crocked smiled which he returned to her

"Seriously though" Danny said to her

"I promise tomorrow I'll go to work" Lindsay told him "Bright and early"

"Ok" Danny said with a nod giving her a kiss on her forehead "I suppose if anyone deserves a day off it's you" he finished then got out of the bed "Officer Richards will be outside the door when I leave ok?"  
"Got it" Lindsay nodded  
"And call me if you think anything suspicious is happening" Danny added

"Absolutely" Lindsay told him

About an hour later Danny showered, said goodbye to Lindsay and left instructions with Officer Richards. Once satisfied with feeling that Lindsay was safe enough he exited the hotel and started to walk towards the train station

"Bye, Detective Messer" Clint Davies said from a van that he had parked down the street from Lindsay's hotel. After a few minutes he headed into the hotel room and avoided eye contact with security and kept a cap on his head. He walked straight into the kitchen and into the service bathroom where he found a bellhop

"You're not supposed to be in here" the worker told him but Clint promptly head him across the face with a led pipe that hidden under jacket. He quickly switched clothes with the unconscious worker and grabbed his security cards as well and hit the fourth floor, which was the floor he knew Lindsay was staying on. He found her room easily since she was the only a guest he assumed that would have their own police detail standing outside of it.

"I received a call about the TV being broken" Clint said with is head down

"No call's were made" Officer Richards told him and lowered his head to make contact with the working "Don't move!" Richards said recognizing Clint. He went to his reach for his attached radio but Clint swiftly knocked him out as easily as he did to the bellhop

"New York's finest?" Clint mocked with a laugh "Really?" he said opening the door and dragging Officer Richards in he noticed Lindsay wasn't anywhere in sight and assumed she was in the bedroom. He took off the officer's tie and gagged him with it in case he woke up and handcuffed his hands behind his back and took his gun and headed into Lindsay's room. And there she was sleeping like an angel he couldn't help but smile

"Lindsay darling" he whispered standing over her. She slowly opened her eyes unsure of the voice but as soon as she got a glance of Clint Davies her eyes widened and she let out a scream that he quickly muffled by covering his mouth with his hand

"Now stop" he said calmly pointing the gun at her "Please don't make me hurt you" he begged "It's time for us to go" he said to her and she just looked at him frozen in terror

* * *

Back at the lab Danny was working with Hawkes on the cabbie killer case and Hawkes could clearly tell Danny's mind was preoccupied

"If something was wrong you would have heard something" Hawkes told him as Danny looked at his phone for tenth time in less then fifteen minutes

"Yea I know" Danny said putting his phone away "I just don't like her being alone"

"She's not" Hakwes told him with a smile "She's got a cop with her"

"I'd feel better if she was here" Danny grunted and Hawkes just smiled "What?" he asked his friend

"You have it so bad Messer" Hawkes teased

"You're just noticing that now?" he asked with a laugh

"Well I knew you had a thing going on with our country girl but I didn't know how deep it really was" Hawkes admitted

"Lindsay could never be some fling" Danny told him

"And that's when I started noticing" Hawkes laughed "You stopped calling her Montana and she became Lindsay or Linds or my personal favorite babe" he laughed looking back down at his evidence

"You've heard me call her that?" Danny asked. He and Lindsay were so careful at work and not because they didn't want their friends to know but they wanted to prove they can be professionals

"Yea here and there" Hawkes shrugged "I don't even think you realized you were saying it"  
"Nah probably not" Danny said scratching the back of his head

"You're good for her" Hawkes told him seriously

"I think it's the other way around" Danny noted

"Yea I agree you both bring out the better of sides of each other but she's a lot more opened and relaxed and it's because of you" Hawkes noted "I hope whatever it is going on between you two lasts"

"Yea me too" Danny mumbled with his mind still thinking about Lindsay he didn't know why he suddenly felt this anxious

* * *

Back at the Hotel Officer Richards replacement walked to Lindsay's door and noticed no one was around. He knocked on the door and didn't get a response so he knocked again

"This is Officer Jenette with the NYPD!" he shouted "Please open the door!" he again didn't hear anything so he went to his radio "This is Officer Jenette requesting backup at 437 86th street, room 75 of the hotel. We have two possible officers in distress"  
"Sending backup" he heard dispatch reply and with that he kicked the door opened and found Officer Richards awake but handcuffed on the floor with a gag over his mouth he quickly walked over and removed the gag

"What happened?" Officer Jenette questioned

"Detective Monroe was abducted" Officer Richards told him "Put out an APB and get in touch with Detective Taylor and Messer"

"How long?" Officer Jennete asked him

"I woke up an hour ago and they were long gone before then" Officer Richards said to him "They probably have a two hour jump ahead on us"

"Alright" Officer Jenette said removing the cuff and pulling out his cell "I need to speak to Detective Mac Taylor" he said into the phone

* * *

Mac walked into the trace lab were Hawkes and Danny were working and swiftly stepped over to them

"We've got a problem" Mac told them

"Is she alright?" Danny asked already knowing what Mac was referring too, he should have went with instincts that something was wrong

"I don't know" Mac told him honestly "She's gone and so is Clint"

* * *

"Wow" Clint said with a laugh driving the van looking quickly to see Lindsay tied up in the back on the cold floor "I can't believe we already made it out of New York, cops are just so careless these days"

"Where are we going?" Lindsay asked nervously unsure of where they were all she knew is that they had been driving for hours now

"Do you even think they've realized you're gone yet?" Clint asked ignoring her question "See they don't love you like I do"

"Where are going?" She asked again in a more stern voice

"You'll see when we get there" Clint smiled back at her then turned the music up as he kept driving


	14. Survival

**A/N: Ok first of all I owe you all an apology for the lack of updates: First off I started a new job and is still trying to adapt to it and second of all my laptop crashed which happens from time to time and takes me a while to get it up and working again. Anyway I want to thank everyone for reading and reviewing this story and I apologize again for making you all wait about two months for a new chapter. I hope you enjoy the new chapter and I'm going to try to update again sooner. Thanks again for the reviews!**

* * *

**Chapter 14 (_Survival_)**

* * *

At the hotel the CSI's were working away on the room as Danny stood against a wall and watch, Mac had giving him strict instructions not to process anything he didn't want to risk the chance of loosing a conviction.

"What's the point in this?" Danny asked Stella who was dusting prints in the kitchen

"What do you mean?" She asked surprised Danny had broke his silence

"We know it was him we have a witness why are we wasting time in this room when he's already hours ahead of us" Danny argued

"Every cop in New York is looking for him" Stella told him and he sighed

"Who says he's even still in New York?" Danny questioned "He could be half way to Canada by now"

"He's not going to get into Canada with a hostage" Stella said still dusting

"You know what I mean" Danny said and she turned to him again

"This is how we work Danny" she reminded him "Maybe he bought trace in here and we can get a clue as to where he's been or where he's going with her. We work every case the same. I know this is difficult because it's Lindsay but it makes it all that more important that we do this"

"You're right" Danny stated defeated "I'm sorry I'm just-"

"-worried" Stella finished "We all are but Lindsay is a strong girl and I have no doubt that she'll be home safe and sound"

"You really believe that?" Danny asked her

"Don't you?" Stella replied with her own question. Before he could respond Flack walked in

"We got an address on where Clint's been staying in the city. His landlord had no idea this guy was crazy until he saw his picture all over the news. Used a fake name" Flack told him

"Let's go" Danny said following Flack out the door

* * *

"Here we are" Clint said parking the van she looked up as Clint turned and smiled "We're home" she didn't respond instead just watched as Clint got out of the van and opened the back he pulled Lindsay by her feet which were still tied together out the van

"What do you think?" Clint questioned looking around at the wooded area. The one that registered in Lindsay's mind was that it was completely isolated one small house and miles of woods "It was my parent's home, I grew up here and I think our kids will really like it here as well"

"We don't have kids" Lindsay told him fighting back the tears as Clint wrapped his arms around Lindsay

"Yet" Clint was with a laugh "And I know we haven't gotten around to discussing children yet but we'll have plenty of time to do so. No one's going to distract you anymore. Not your job or Danny, you're finally free"  
"I like my job" Lindsay said

"Well no little lady of mine is going to be working" he laughed "We have plenty of money"

"Can you untie me?" Lindsay asked nervously

"Not yet" he smiled quickly lifting her up "I have to carry you over the threshold first" he said giving her a kiss on the cheek

Outside Clint's apartment Danny, Flack and Mac were all vested with a SWAT team behind them

* * *

"Remember he has a possible hostage" Mac told the team "Will enter first and then give you guys the signal" he told them as they approached the door. Flack giggled the doorknob and was surprised when the door opened

"NYPD!" Flack yelled out as the three of them entered the apartment and quickly discovered Clint was long gone and Lindsay was never there

"It's clear" Mac yelled to the SWAT team then turned and saw Danny looking at the walls which had pictures of Lindsay "You alright?" he asked coming up behind him

"No" Danny told him casually "Look at this" he said gesturing to the walls

"We'll find him" Mac told him confidently

"Whenever I think were one step ahead of this guy he's always three more ahead of us" Danny said to him "He's smarter then I thought"  
"What's really bothering you?" Mac asked

"I feel like I could have prevented this" Danny admitted

"How do you think that?" Mac questioned

"If I wasn't pushing Lindsay away-" Danny started

"You think she wouldn't have happened to have bumped into this guy?" Mac questioned "Come on Danny"  
"It's true Mac" Danny argued "I used to pick Lindsay up for work in the mornings. Usually on my bike. Even before we started dating I used to find ways to bump into her and we'd still come in together. I was too busy with myself"  
"You couldn't have anticipated this" Mac told him "No one could have. Clint Davies didn't either. It was blind luck"

"What do you think he's doing right now with her?" Danny asked him "And I want to know what you honestly think"

"I don't know Danny" Mac told him

"How much time do you think we have before he hurts her?" Danny asked him

"Not much" he told him honestly

"Hey check this out" Flack said holding up some DVD's

"He likes movies that's helpful" Danny muttered  
"Movie's labeled Lindsay" Flack pointed out

* * *

In the cabin Clint was in the kitchen preparing dinner and Lindsay was trying to get the ropes loose

"What are you doing?" Clint asked her, anger in his voice evident

"I want to help" She lied forcing a smile "Shouldn't I be helping?"  
"You really want to help me cook?" Clint asked with a smile "I think that's lovely of you but not a good idea"  
"Why not?" Lindsay asked

"I want you to get a little more adjusted" Clint told her

"I'm never going to be adjusted" she snapped against her better judgment "I don't love you, I don't want to live with you and I certainly don't want to have children with you!" she yelled when she suddenly felt a sharp slap across her face, she wanted to run her hands over the burning she felt but couldn't since she her hands were still tied behind her back

"Watch you attitude Lindsay" he warned her "Is this how you treat someone who took you into their family home?"  
"I don't want to be here!" she yelled then she started to scream

"Scream as loud as you want we're in the middle of the woods Lindsay no one is going to hear" Clint said

"Don't forget I'm a cop" Lindsay reminded him "I have a whole team who is out looking for me right now"  
"We're not in their jurisdiction anymore Lindsay were in Jersey and I doubt Jersey officers are going to care that much" Clint shrugged "And if they did they wouldn't this place so I suggest you start accepting reality here and realize this is your new home and you belong here with me"

"I don't want to be here with you" Lindsay told him

"Why because I'm not good enough?" Clint questioned leaning closer to Lindsay

"Because you're not Danny" she told him knowing that would hurt him the most. Lindsay watched as he shut his eyes and sucked in a breath she was already regretting her words that's when he spit directly in her face and grabbed her by the back of her hair

"His name is not to be said in our home" Clint warned dragging down the hall "You're going to have to be punished"

"What?" Lindsay asked "I'm sorry ok-"  
"No! Apologizes are for weak people!" he yelled opening the back door, still with a tight grip in her hair "that's what my dad used to tell me then he would take me here" he said stopping in front of a cellar door "You need to think about what you said"  
"You're not your dad" Lindsay tried to reason

"I'm not, I'm not half the man he was but he always told me that punishment is the highest form of love" Clint said to her opening one of the doors and gesturing for Lindsay to go in

"I can't-" Lindsay said shaking her head

"You can either walk down or I'll push you down" Clint warned "I fell down the steps once. Broke my collar bone, is that risk you want to take?"

"Fine" Lindsay muttered "Can you at least untie me?"  
"No you're on punishment for a few hours" Clint told her in a serious voice "Now go down there and think about what you said"

Lindsay slowly walked down the steps the only light came from the cellar door, which Clint slammed shut, and she heard lock. It must have been about thirty steps until she reached the bottom and tried to look around she let out a scream when she felt a rat run by her feet

* * *

At the lab the videos were being watched and trace was being run on anything found in the hotel

"Anything?" Danny asked Adam "No not on my end sorry"

"It's not your fault" Danny sighed running his hand through his hair

"I just wish there was more I could do" Adam admitted "But forensically Clint has left nothing behind, no prints, trace or DNA- nothing"  
"I know" Danny said with a nod "Keep looking" he said patting Adam on the shoulder

As Danny walked across the hall he bumped into Mac

"Mac-" Danny started but a security guard stepped over

"Sorry to interrupt" he said to them "Detective Taylor there's a young women here to see you" he said pointing over to the elevators where a petite women with long dark red hair stood uncomfortable "She said she has information about the guy you're looking for"

"Send her over" Mac said as he and Danny watched the women come over to them

"Detective Taylor right?" she questioned "I'm Jules Dawson" she told him with a faint smile

"Thank you for coming down, step into my office" Mac said gesturing to his office and Danny followed the two of them in "Danny is one of my detectives" Mac told her and she nodded politely "So what information do you have on Clint Davies"  
"A lot" she told them "We used to be engaged" she said causing Danny's eyes to widen, this could be the break they needed all along  
"I'm sorry what?" Danny questioned

"He wasn't even going by Clint Davies when we met though" Jules told them "He was Ben Kendall back when we met"  
"Where did you meet?" Mac asked as both and Danny listening intently

"We meet in college he was a senior and I was a sophomore" Jules told them "Rutgers actually"  
"He lived in Jersey then" Mac said to her

"He grew up there his family lived there" Jules told him then bit her lower lip "I'm sorry it's just talking about this is difficult, I thought I put it all behind me but when I saw him on the news and heard how he kidnapped someone I couldn't just sit around I knew I had to help her"  
"Why didn't you call the police?" Danny asked

"The police have never done anything for me in the past they never took my statements or followed up on any of my complaints against him" Jules told him

"I thought you two were engaged?" Danny asked confused

"We were and we were happy but he didn't have a good childhood, he was abused physically and emotionally. His mother died when he was young and his father didn't know how to care for a child I suppose" Jules shrugged "We were fine until his father passed away then he just turned it was almost like overnight he would follow me to my classes, out with my friends, call me in the middle of the night and then that's when the abuse started" she told them softly

"What kind of abuse?" Mac asked her gently

"I'm guessing the abuse his dad used to do to him" Jules said as tears fell from her eyes "He started by throwing things then it turned into grabbing me which quickly turned into slaps and before I knew it I was being locked in closets and cellars for days at a time"

"And you went to the police?" Mac asked

"The slap marks would fade" Jules told him bitterly "And Ben was the star of the football team and had so many friends. No one thought he was capable of any of this so eventually I stopped going to the cops"

"How did you get away?" Danny asked her

"It wasn't easy" Jules said remembering the painful memory "The first time I tried to sneak out in the middle of the night and when I went to start my car it was dead, he killed the battery on it earlier that day, he dragged me back inside. Once I actually I got away to Pennsylvania but he showed up there too" Jules told them "Hired a PI or something. It took months of planning and with the help of friends but one day instead of going to school I went to the airport and took off to San Diego and didn't look back for years. I changed my name, my appearance and I stopped talking to most of my friends"

"What made you come back?" Mac asked

"It had been almost ten years" Jules told him "My husband was being relocated to New York I didn't want Ben to keep him away from that. So we moved to Brooklyn and have been here for a year now. I assumed Ben took off since I hadn't heard from him for so long but when I saw his face on tv this morning I couldn't believe it"

"We appreciate you coming down" Mac said standing up "Give me a minute I'm going to have them run that name and see if we can get some old addresses" he said walking out of the office

"How long did it take for you to not be afraid anymore?" Danny asked Jules and she gave him a weak smile  
"I'll let you know" she told him honestly "He never went to jail, I never got closure. I still look over my shoulder all the time"  
"But if he went to jail-" Danny started  
"I wouldn't be afraid anymore" Jules admitted  
"I'm going to do everything in my power so you won't have to be afraid anymore" Danny told her passionately

"I hope so" Jules said with tears

* * *

Back at the cabin it was now near forty degrees outside and Lindsay was shivering  
"Lindsay" Clint said walking down the steps with a candle to aid him through the dark "Oh dear you look awful" Clint said as he saw Lindsay slumped in a corner, lips slightly blue, pale, her bare feet had little bite marks from the rats that were down in the small space with her "Come on now I've ran you a nice hot bath" he said gently grabbing her arm but was caught off guard that Lindsay's hands were free and didn't even realize she had a piece of a tree branch in her free hand which she used to hit him in the head and quickly sprinted up the steps

"You bitch!" Clint yelled causing him to drop his candle and with one hand holding his head he ran up the steps after her

Once Lindsay reached the top of the steps she knew she wouldn't have time to look for his car keys that were probably in his pocket, she knew there were no phones inside so the only logically choice was to head into the dark woods and hopefully by herself some time

"Lindsay!" she heard him yell and that's when she ran towards the dark woods, not looking back

* * *

"Danny we've got an address of an old family home in Jersey" Mac told him "The home was left to him after his father died and has been vacant ever since"

"Let's go" Danny said grabbing his jacket  
"Danny I've contacted the New Jersey Police Department this is there case" Mac told him

"Well that's one our officers" Danny told him "We need to be there for her this is Lindsay we're talking about" he told him

"Let's go" Mac said walking towards the elevator with Danny


	15. Into The Woods

**A/N: Another update so soon? Yes it's true! Apart of is still my apology for taking so long to update the other reason this chapter is up so fast is because I'm not sure when I'll get a chance to update again (hopefully soon). As always your awesome reviews are appreciated and the reason I write these stories so thank you! Enjoy the new chapter :)**

* * *

**Chapter 15 (_Into the woods_)**

* * *

The car ride to New Jersey was a quiet one for Danny and Mac

"Look when we get there the Jersey PD have every right to turn us away" Mac reminded Danny

"They can't do that" Danny said to him "She's a cop, she's family- our family"  
"I know that" Mac said with a slow nod then glanced over at Danny "It's almost over"  
"No it's not" Danny told him "Who knows how much damage has already been done. And I'm not talking just about physical damage- psychological damage too"

"She's strong Danny" Mac reminded him

"It took her years to face what happened to her friends in Montana" Danny confided "She never went to the funerals never went back to the diner she just didn't talk about it"  
"I'm sure Lindsay has already spoken to you about this Danny" Mac told him "She trust's you"  
"She shouldn't" Danny said to him "She can say she forgives me all she wants but a big piece of trust is missing from our relationship and I don't blame her"

"I'm not talking about that kind of trust" Mac said raising an eyebrow knowing what Danny was referring to "Even when Lindsay first started here you two clicked that's why I always put you both on cases. There was mutual trust there you knew more about her in the first two months then any of us knew in the first year she was working with us. She still trust's you Danny and if she needs someone to talk to it will be you"

"I couldn't even keep her safe" he told him "Forget the fact that I'm her boyfriend but I'm also her partner. When she moved here and I got to know her I knew she had no family out here, no friends I vowed to her I would keep her safe. I left her at the hotel Mac knowing there was a psycho hunting her down, what was I thinking?"  
"You were thinking she was safe since she has an armed officer outside her door" Mac said to him "You have to stop beating yourself up"

"Would you have left Claire?" Danny asked Mac

"I don't know" Mac told him bluntly "It's different circumstances, Lindsay is a trained professional Claire wasn't"  
"What is this place?" Danny questioned as Mac drove down the dirt road

"It's fairly isolated" Mac told him "The police even had trouble finding it"

"No one would hear her or see her" Danny commented looking at the dark woods then they finally pulled up in front of the cabin and saw two police cars with their lights on

"Can I help you?" a uniformed officer questioned

"Detective Taylor and Messer from the New York Crime Lab" Mac introduced that's when a second car pulled up and Stella and Flack stepped out of the car

"Sorry you wasted your time folks but they're not here" the Officer confirmed "There are signs of people living here but who was here is long gone"

"It could have been them" Danny said to him "Looks like the car is still here"  
"Yea but we don't know if that's Ben Kendall's car" the Officer shrugged "We called the CSU and they'll be here in a few hours to process"  
"We don't have a few hours" Stella interrupted

"Look this isn't New York you don't have any say on what goes on here" the Officer informed them

"One of our own could be out there!" Mac shouted surprising Stella

"In the woods at this time? It's forty degrees Detective Taylor if she's been out there this long she's probably already gone" the Officer told him

"We're talking about a cop here" Stella reminded the officer "We're all on the same team here- let us help. We can get results quicker then you"  
"You need to speak to our Chief" the officer shrugged

"Listen-" Stella started

"He's right Stella" Danny interrupted "They're doing the best they can with what they have let's just step aside and let them do their jobs ok?" Stella looked stunned at Danny as did Flack but not Mac who already knew what Danny was thinking.

"Thank you" The Officer said to Danny and walked away

"Have you lost your mind?" Stella asked Danny

"She would have defiantly gone into the woods" Danny noted not taking his eyes off of it "She's used to the woods she used to go camping and hiking in Montana" he said nodding his head "That's where we start"  
"Danny's right" Mac agreed "There's no law saying we can't walk through the woods" Stella looked at Mac and by that statement alone she could tell Mac was scared for Lindsay

"I've got a couple of flashlights in the trunk" Flack offered  
"Good" Danny said walking with Flack over to the truck

"Mac are you seriously considering this?" Stella questioned  
"Look Stell time isn't on our side here, you heard the officer it's freezing out and she's got a maniac chasing after her" Mac told her "I'm not leaving Lindsay out there to die"

"Let's do it then" Stella agreed walking over to Flack's truck

"We'll go in teams" Mac told them "Danny you're with Flack and Stella with me, were not going to have cell service out there so be careful. In two hours we meet back here, got it?"  
"Yea" Flack nodded  
"Also we're not searching for Clint or Ben or whatever the hell is name is the objective is to get Lindsay and get out we don't have proper equipment or a big enough team to start an all out search for this guy" Mac informed all of them "Be careful"

* * *

Deep in the woods Lindsay finally stopped running due to exhaustion all the running though helped keep her warm she hid behind a large tree and rested her head against it

"You're going to make it out of here" she whispered to herself "You've gone too far to give up now" she reminded herself. She hadn't heard Clint and was pretty sure she lost him a while back. It was dark for her to tell anyways part of it was probably just wishiful thinking. That's when she heard footsteps not too far away

"Lindsay" she heard the familiar voice of Clint. She covered her mouth so he wouldn't here her cries "I forgot you lived in Montana, the woods are like backyard to" he said with a laugh "Look I'm sure you're cold and hungry so if you just come out now I'll take you off of punishment I promise I won't put you in the cellar again" he said then laughed "Come on love you can't hide out here forever"

Lindsay tried to see where he was but it was impossible he was wearing dark clothes and it truly was pitch dark out she stayed completely frozen in place her hand still over her mouth while a free hand reached slightly looking for some form of a weapon

"Lindsay I had big plans for our first evening together" Clint said starting to get annoyed "I'll even let you call me Danny if that's what you're into"

Lindsay just stayed still but he spoke again "I grew up in these woods Lindsay I know them better then anybody even you, I know all the places you can hide behind out here. Look Lindsay this isn't any way to start our life out together because if there's one thing that this whole thing has taught you is that no matter where you run I will find you- always" the last word he stated came out in a deep voice filled with anger "Get out here now!" He yelled causing her flinch which made some noise and she sighed knowing she had giving herself up

"There's my girl" Clint said stepping over to her "You're cold" he said placing his hand on her cheek "Were going to have to warm you up first"

"Don't touch me" Lindsay warned as the coldness started to hit her hard and fast "Just leave me alone"

"I will never you alone" Clint said removing his jacket "Don't you see how much I love you?"  
"Please" Lindsay said weakly she hadn't eaten in hours, ran for another hour and was absolutely freezing

"It's alright I'm going to take care of you" Clint said now kicking his shoes off "What kind of a boyfriend would I be if I didn't?"  
"You're going to regret this" Lindsay told him "I'm going to be found"

"No love you're not so we're just going to have to make the best of it" He said now removing his sweater

"What are you doing?" Lindsay asked she could see him moving around then heard his pants zip "Please don't-"  
"Don't beg it's not very becoming of you" Clint told her sternly "Body heat will keep you warm and me happy- it's a win, win"

"Oh god" Lindsay muttered as she could feel Clint's hands on her

"Come on let me help you" he said trying to remove her shirt

"Stop!" Lindsay yelled

"You stop!" Clint yelled back "I'm not letting you die" he said pulling her shirt off leaving her with just a thin tank top then he forced into a laying position

"Get off of me" Lindsay said to him

"I will when I take you back but right now you're too cold" Clint said to her as his hand reached towards the button of her pants "I always envisioned our first time differently but hey I'm an easy guy I can go with the flow" he whispered in his ear causing her to cringe

* * *

Outside the cabin the police Chief had arrived

"Alright what do you have here?" the Chief questioned

"Nothing much to go on, clearly someone was living in here but there's no proof it was Ben Kendall or his hostage" the Officer told him

"And the hostage is a cop from New York right?" The Chief asked

"Yea there are some NYPD cops here they'll probably want to talk you" the Officer told him

"Alright" the Chief agreed "Where are they?"

"They were over there by their trucks" the Officer said pointing  
"No one is over there or in the trucks" the Chief said to him "Where could they have gone?"  
"They were just here" the Officer said then looked towards the woods

* * *

Danny and Flack carefully but quickly walked through the woods hoping for any sign of Lindsay or Clint they both had their guns and flashlights out as they searched the area

"You really think Lindsay came through the woods?" Flack asked him

"Absolutely if she had an opportunity to get away she'd have no choice" Danny told him

"Look I promise you we will find her" Flack said to him

"If we find him with her I want you to promise me you're going to get Lindsay out of here" Danny told him

"What's that supposed to mean? We're both going to do it" Flack said to him

"Not if he's there" Danny told him causing Flack to stop and Danny stopped to look at him "We don't have time let's move"  
"I'm not leaving you back here so you can confront this guy" Flack warned him

"I can take care of myself" Danny told him

"It's not you I'm worried about" Flack said to him "Do you think killing him is going to make you feel better"  
"Who said anything about killing about him" Danny said continuing to walk and Flack reluctantly followed

* * *

"You're still shivering" Clint said as he finished removing Lindsay's pants "It's going to get better don't worry love"  
"Stop calling me that" Lindsay argued "You're not my love and I'm not yours"  
"Stop it" Clint warned as he his hands wandered Lindsay's body "You don't have the energy to fight, I can feel it"

"If you do this you will never come back from it" Lindsay warned him and he laughed as he hand traveled under her under shirt

"Your skin is as soft as I imagined" Clint smiled kissing her neck with tears in her eyes Lindsay delivered one swift kick to his groin causing him to move off of her. She used the opportunity to stand up and run, she wasn't even sure what direction she came from or where she was running to, all she knew was that adrenaline kicked in and she ran as fast as she could. She took the chance and started to scream hoping campers or maybe even hunters were in the woods

"Someone help!" she yelled

"You hear that?" Danny asked Flack, the scream was faint but he know what he heard

"Yea I did" Flack said "Come on" He said heading towards the direction of the scream

"Anybody!" Lindsay yelled

"Lindsay!" she heard Clint's voice yelling from a distance behind her "Get back here!"

She decided to just keep running she didn't pay attention to any other voices or movement and took off it wasn't until she felt someone grab her from her side and pull her close

"No!" she started screaming and moving violently

"Shh, Montana it's me" Danny whispered into her ear causing her to relax instantly in his arms

"Lindsay are you alright?" Flack asked taking view of her appearance

"We need to go he's not far behind" Lindsay said to them as Danny let her go and removed his own jacket and covered her

"Look at me" Danny said cupping her face "Did he hurt you?"  
"No Danny but he will if he finds us please let's go" she pleaded

"Danny take her and go" Flack told him in a professional voice

"You heard Mac we all leave together" Danny told him as Lindsay clutched Danny's arm. Seeing Lindsay he knew staying behind for Clint wasn't an option anymore he needed to be with her

"He's not far behind" Flack told him

"If I'm not staying behind neither are you" Danny told him then took his flash light and gave Lindsay a quick look over and noticed her bloody feet "Jesus"

"I'll be ok I can still-" Lindsay started

"Come here" He said easily lifting her into his arms

"You guys walk ahead" Flack said "I'll be right behind"  
"Turn the flashlights he'll find us that way" Lindsay said to them

"He can't hurt you with us here" Flack assured her "He'll see us and go another way"

"We need to see him coming" Danny told her "I've got you now" he whispered

"Go" Flack instructed and the trio walked ahead

* * *

Coming out of the woods Stella and Mac were greeted by a lot more officers then were there earlier

"Detective Taylor" The Chief said "Who the hell do you think you are?"  
"Excuse me?" Mac questioned

"Where's your other officers?" he asked

"Taking a walk" Mac said in a defensive tone

"This isn't a New York case" the Chief reminded Mac

"Like hell it isn't!" Mac yelled

"Mac" Stella warned in a low voice

"One of my officers is out there and your people weren't doing a damn thing about it!" Mac yelled

"So where is she then?" the Chief antagonized "The only thing this adventure has gotten you is a suspension at best"  
"You're not my boss" Mac scoffed "I'm not afraid of you"  
"Mac" Stella said looking towards the woods

"You jeopardized a case chasing people we aren't even sure were here to begin with!" the Chief yelled

"You don't care about the people involved!" Mac yelled back

"Mac" Stella said louder

"If we had reason to believe your detective was in those woods we would have searched but here in Jersey we work with facts not theories" The Chief defended

"Mac!" Stella yelled then sprinted towards Danny, Flack and Lindsay emerging from the woods causing everyone to turn and look

"You're right" Mac muttered walking past the Chief

"We need a medic!" Flack yelled

"Lindsay" Stella said as Danny fell to the floor with Lindsay in his arms  
"Hey Stell" She mustered out weakly  
"Oh kiddo" Stella said with a smile but tears at the edge of her eyes that's when medics ran over

"Sir we need some room" the medic told Danny

"Don't" Lindsay said to Danny

"I'm not going anywhere" Danny promised her "But they have to do their thing here"

"He's not far behind" Lindsay said to him

"I'm going to protect you" he said to her

"Did you guys see Clint?" Mac asked Flack as they watched Danny and Stella hover over Lindsay

"No" Flack said "I heard him yelling and Lindsay which is how we found them but he must have seen us and ran off"  
"You two did good" Mac said to him

"She was in bad shape Mac" Flack told him "Barley an clothes she was barefoot, her feet cut and covered in dirt"  
"And yet she got away" Mac told him "She's safe now"  
"Not as long as Clint is out there she isn't" Flack told him

"There's going to be no place for him to run" Mac said to him "We'll get him"

"They're taking your officer to Mercy General" the Chief said "I'll have someone take you both"  
"That's a turn around" Mac shot at him

"I don't condone what you or your officers did but I'm willing to suck it up because I'm just happy we pulled a person out of the woods and not a cold body" The Chief said then walked off

"They're pissed huh?" Flack said to him

"Nah" Mac joked lightly

"I want to ride with her" Danny said to the medics

"No way" the medic told him and Danny roughly grabbed his arm  
"She was attacked, her attacker is still out there and I am a police officer" Danny warned as Stella watched nervously, hoping Danny wouldn't do anything he'd regret later

"Fine" the medic said pulling arm out of Danny's grasp "But stay out of our way"

"Danny" he heard Lindsay say

"Yea babe I'm right here" He said climbing in the back of the ambulance reaching for her hand  
"He was so mad" Lindsay told him fighting back tears

"It's alright now" Danny assured her "He's not going to get you"  
"I tried to run-" She started  
"You don't have to tell me about it now" Danny said holding onto her hand tightly "We have all the time in the world"  
"That's what he told me" she said sadly as she finally rested her eyes


	16. Shadow

A/N: I start off with two apologizes, first is I'm sorry for the lack updates second is the fact that this chapter is so short but I really wanted to get another chapter up. Thank you everyone who has been reading and reviewing and I promise to update more :) As always enjoy the new chapter and let me know what you thought of it.

* * *

**Chapter 16 (_Shadow_)**

Lindsay slowly opened her eyes and looked confused. She glanced to her left and that's where she saw Danny slumped over in a small chair sound asleep. That's when the memories came back, being locked in a cellar, running through the woods. She relaxed her body realizing she was safe now.

"Hey" Lindsay said softly when she noticed Danny stirring

"Hello beautiful" he smiled "How are you feeling?" he asked standing up and taking a seat at the edge of her bed

"Sore" she admitted "But not bad"

"That's good" He nodded

"Where am I?" she asked him

"Still in Jersey" He told her and she nodded

"When can I leave?" she asked

"Woah" He smirked "You've only been here a few hours you can leave when the doctors ok it"  
"Where is everyone?" she asked him

"Stella and Hawkes are at the cabin working with their crime lab and Mac and Flack are at the local station" Danny said to her

"Did you get him?" she asked him

"Why don't you relax for a little bit first then we'll talk about the case" Danny recommended

"No I need to know" Lindsay told him firmly and she sighed

"No sorry" He admitted "When we pulled you out of the woods he ran another way"  
"Ok" she nodded "He knows those woods well I'm not surprised"  
"I'm sorry we couldn't get him this time" Danny told her lightly grabbing her hand

"Don't be sorry" Lindsay told him with a soft smile "You found me"  
"I wish I could take all the credit but it was team effort" he smirked "Did he give any indication on where he could be going?"  
"I can't remember" she said with a frown "I remember being at the cabin" she said thinking back "I remember a cellar then I remember the woods" she said then tears fell down her eyes

"What?" he asked concerned

"I remember him on top of him" She said placing her free hand over her eyes shaking her head "He was- he was taking my clothes off, touching me-"  
"He didn't" Danny interrupted

"Are you sure?" she asked looking at him and he nodded

"Doctors ran all sorts of tests they all came back clean and clear" Danny promised

"I really just want to go home" she told him "I can't be locked up in here"  
"I'll talk to the doctor" Danny said standing up and walked towards the door

"Danny" Lindsay said stopping "Thank you for being here"  
"I wouldn't be anywhere else" he smirked then headed to find the doctor

* * *

Mac was putting his cell phone back in his pocket when Flack walked over

"That Danny?" He asked him

"Yea, Lindsay woke up" Mac told him

"How is she doing?" Flack asked concerned

"Danny said she seems to be handling it better then he thought" Mac told him "Doctors are getting ready to release her in about an hour"  
"It's amazing she walked away from that with only some cuts and bruises" Flack told him

"Adrenaline kicks in and you don't know what you're capable of" Mac agreed "She might not be so lucky next time we have to find him first"

"The Jersey PD are still searching but it's too dark out they're going to widen the search tomorrow" Flack informed him

"He's already long gone" Mac told him "And he'll be wherever Lindsay is"

"You think he's headed back to New York?" Flack asked

"I'd bet my life on it" was all Mac responded with

* * *

After filling out the paperwork Danny and Lindsay headed into the SUV for the hour ride home.

"You're quiet" Lindsay commented breaking the silence

"I'm sorry, just thinking" Danny shrugged keeping his eyes on the road of him

"About Clint?" she questioned

"Yea I guess" Danny said to her

"You can talk about you know" she told him "I won't get upset, I want to know what you're feeling"  
"I'm more concerned about how you're feeling" Danny told her and she smirked

"You heard the doctors clean bill of health" She reminded him "I'm going to be fine now what's on your mind?"  
"I just keep thinking of what would have happened if we didn't make it in time" Danny told her

"I probably would have been dead" She told him casually

"How can you be so calm about this?" He asked finally looking towards her

"Because I'm not dead, I survived" she told him bluntly "And that's because of you and the rest of the team. We're going to get through this"  
"I should be the one comforting you" Danny scolded

"We're a team remember?" Lindsay asked "You're going though this just as much as I am. You lost your apartment and your privacy because of me and I feel terrible about that"  
"It's not because of you" Danny told her "It's because of him and if I could go back and change it so we didn't get back together I wouldn't, I'd do everything exactly the same. Except for leaving you to go to work that other morning"  
"How could you say that?" Lindsay questioned "You're entire world has been turned upside down because of me"

"You turned my world upside the first time I met you" Danny smirked "This is just a bump in the road"  
"I've read about stalker cases they can go on for years" Lindsay told him

"They go on for years because most of the time police don't have enough evidence to arrest to them. Clint is now wanted in New York and New Jersey the minute he shows his face he's doing hard time and not just for stalking. Assaulting a police officer, kidnapping, attempted rape, arson and I could go on" Danny told her

"Where do you think he is right now?" Lindsay asked him

"I don't know" He told her honestly "Probably hiding in some dark corner waiting until this all blows over"

"You don't think he's going to come back to New York?" Lindsay asked him  
"It's possible I suppose" Danny shrugged but he knew that's exactly where Clint was heading "We'll be ready for him this time though"

* * *

**Messer Family home**

As Katherine Messer was setting the dishes down at her dinner table the doorbell ringing stopped her in her place

"Dominic can you get that?" Katherine yelled to her husband but there was no response "Dominic!" she yelled again she huffed and walked towards the door and swung it open to find an unfamiliar face "Can I help you?"

"Yes you can" Clint Davies smiled

* * *

Back at Lindsay's hotel room she and Danny walked in

"Tired?" he questioned

"Surprisingly no" She said to him "I think I'm a little to wired to sleep"  
"I don't blame you, you've had a hell of a day" He remarked as he followed her over to the couch

"You know what would make me feel better?" She asked "Some Chinese food and a movie with you- just a normal night in"  
"That I can do" He smirked "You pick the movie, I'll pick the food"  
"Sounds good" She smiled turning on the TV as Danny pulled out his cell phone the hotel phone rang and she walked over to answer it "Hello?" she questioned

"Danny Messer please" the voice coldly told her

"Who is this?" She asked but before she could respond Danny took the phone

"Danny Messer" The voice repeated

"Yea who is this?" Danny asked into the phone

"You've forgotten my voice already?" he asked with a laugh, Lindsay was already calling Adam to get a location on the call

"What do you want?" Danny asked him in a tired voice he was getting sick of the games

"Do we have to do this every time?" Clint questioned "You know what I want"  
"Well Clint or Ben or whatever the hell your name is-" Danny started

"I didn't realize you were such a baseball fan" Clint noted as Danny looked confused "Louie was clearly more into Hockey though"

"What game are you playing here?" Danny asked him

"Danny the call is coming from your parents house" Lindsay told him

"You're mom is a lovely women" Clint informed Danny

"If you touched a hair on her head" Danny warned

"You're going to what?" Clint questioned "It's fine for you to take away what I love but not ok for me?"

"I'm going to kill you" Danny told him

"I'll be waiting" Clint responded then hung up

"Danny-" Lindsay started

"Get your jacket" Danny told her rushing to put his jacket on and racing out the door

* * *

Mac and Flack were just approaching the City when Mac's cell phone went off

"Taylor" Mac answered

"Boss I thought you should know Clint made contact and we got a location" Adam told his boss

"That's good Adam where?" Mac questioned

"Staten Island, Danny's parents house" Adam informed him

"Are you sure?" Mac asked him

"A 100% Danny and Lindsay are on their way now I've contacted the police in Staten Island" Adam told him

"Where on our way" Mac said hanging up "Turn around head to Staten Island"

Flack didn't respond but put the lights and sirens on and made a quick U-Turn

"What happened?" Flack asked

"Clint Davies is in Staten Island at Danny's family home" Mac informed him


	17. A Dark Turn

**It's been forever I know! I wish I had some great excuse as to why I've abonded this story and I don't, I was just been lazy so sorry to all the readers her were waiting. As soon as I heard about CSI NY renewal I knew I had to update in celebration lol I promise I won't go this long without an update again. If anyone is still reading this please review and let me know what you think...thanks guys!**

* * *

**Chapter 14 (_A Dark Turn_)**

* * *

Danny and Lindsay pulled up in front of the small house and jumped out of the car

"Wait here" Danny said loading his gun

"Danny-" Lindsay started

"Linds please" Danny said in a softer voice and she just nodded "You got your gun right?"  
"Yea" She nodded "Be careful" he just nodded and then slowly approached the house with his gun drawn he slowly pushed the door open and all he heard was his mom's tea kettle whistling as he walked past a closet towards the kitchen he heard noise in the closet and opened the door. Danny quickly lowered his gun after seeing his mother tied up and gagged

"Ma" Danny said first removing the gag "You alright?"  
"Daniel" she with tears "Is he gone?"  
"I don't know" Danny said realizing he probably should of cleared the house that's when he heard a creek and picked up his gun and quickly swung around

"It's just me and Mac" Flack told him "Stay with your mom we'll check around"

"Did he hurt you?" Danny asked his mother

"Where's your father?" Katherine Messer questioned alarmed

"Ma-" Danny started

"Dominic!" she yelled at frantically

"Ma are you hurt" Danny asked shaking her slightly

"I'm fine, but your father-" Katherine started

"It's clear" Flack said walking towards them "Are you alright Mrs. Messer?"  
"Yes" She answered quickly "Where is my husband?"  
"He's upstairs with Detective Taylor" Flack informed them "He was roughed up a bit but he'll be fine"  
"Oh my-" Katherine started "I have to see him"  
"Not yet" Danny told her "First you need to tell me everything that happened"  
"It all happened so fast" Katherine started "This man came to the door he said he knew you and that you were keeping his family from him. I argued with him" Katherine said sternly "I told him no way that you wouldn't do that and if you did you must have a good reason and he just got so angry" she said with tears "He kept mentioning Lindsay's name- did he hurt her too? Is she alright?"  
"She's fine Ma" Danny assured her

"I went to get the phone to call you but he grabbed it and tied me up" Katherine started "Then your father came down but that's all I remember"

"You did good" Danny told her with a smirk

"This man is very crazy" Katherine told him

"Tell me about it" Danny said with a sigh

"Whatever you took from him, just give it back" Katherine pleaded "He said he would kill you"  
"You need to get checked out" Danny told his mother helping her up

"I mean it Daniel give him what he wants" Katherine warned "And I'm not going anywhere until I see Dominic"

"He's outside with the paramedics" Flack told her and she nodded "Go with Officer Olsen and he'll take you to the paramedics"  
"Alright" Katherine nodded following the officer out

"He crossed a line" Danny told Flack once his mother was outside

"The good thing is that both your parents are ok" Flack told him

"What about next time?" Danny questioned "How much further is he going to take this?"

* * *

"Katherine?" Lindsay said walking over to the older women

"Oh Lindsay" Katherine said throwing her arms around her  
"I'm so sorry" Lindsay said threw tears

"What are you sorry for?" Katherine questioned pulling away

"The man tonight- he wants me" Lindsay admitted sadly "He's trying to hurt everyone I care about"  
"He didn't hurt anyone" Katherine told her sternly "You must be what Danny is keeping away from him" she smiled softly

"I'm sorry" Lindsay shrugged

"Don't be" Katherine warned "You just stay safe dear and let Daniel take care of you"  
"After tonight-" she started

"Nothing happened we're alright I can tell by the way my husband is ordering around the paramedics" Katherine smirked "I don't know the story Lindsay but I know it's not your fault. You think I've never been in a situation like this before? Don't forget Louie was a leader in a gang" she reminded Lindsay

"Katherine!" Dominic yelled finally seeing his wife

"Take care of yourself" she said giving Lindsay a kiss on the top of her head then walked over to join her husband.

* * *

Lindsay walked inside the house and stayed out of eyesight as she listened to Danny and Flack talk

"How much further is he going to take this?" Danny asked Flack

"I don't know Danny" Flack told him honestly "But you knew you would become a target"  
"I can handle that" Danny told him "I have no problem with him burning down my apartment or smashing up my car but my family? That I can't handle"

Lindsay turned and walked out of the house and pulled out her phone

"Hi can I speak to Detective Miller?" Lindsay asked into the phone "He'll take my call tell him it's Lindsay Monroe"

"Maybe you and your parents should head out of town" Flack told him but Danny scoffed at the notion

"And leave Lindsay here?" he questioned "Not a chance in hell. I'm not going to let him win Flack. He can bully me all he wants but if he thinks this was enough to scare me into handing him over Lindsay he's crazier then I thought. I love her man, I really do and I am not going to let this lunatic get away with this"

"You should probably tell her that" Flack told him "She seemed pretty upset when we came in"  
"Yea" Danny nodded "I'll see ya at the station"  
"Alright man" Flack said as Danny walked out to find Lindsay on the phone

"Thank you I appreciate it" she said hanging up

"Who was that?" Danny questioned

"My old boss from Montana" Lindsay told him "I'm going back"  
"What?" Danny asked stunned "You can't"  
"I have to" Lindsay argued "Look at what happened to here tonight! I couldn't live with myself if something happened to you or your family. I won't carry that guilt around"  
"Why would you feel guilty? You're not the criminal" Danny reminded her

"No but I'm the one fueling his fire" Lindsay told him bluntly "I have to leave"  
"And he'll follow you and find you" Danny told her

"That's what I'm hoping for" Lindsay told him "He can follow me back to Montana and let the police there do their jobs"  
"I'm not letting you go" Danny told her shaking his head slowly "Won't happen"  
"You don't have a choice" Lindsay told him

"We've been working this guy for a while we'll get him" Danny argued "The police out there don't know what to expect"  
"I'm sure I'll be in good hands" Lindsay told him

"It sounds like to me you're giving up" Danny said to her "Because you know if you go to Montana he will find you and kill you"

"I'm tired Danny" Lindsay admitted "I'm tired of being scared and chasing after nothing"  
"So your solution is to give up?" he asked "That doesn't sound like you"  
"I'm not giving up but maybe being away and in an unfamiliar environment will give me the advantage" she told him "And getting away from you will keep you and your family safe"  
"What about your family in Montana?" Danny questioned "How safe will they be?"  
"He went after your parents to scare you off, he doesn't want me to scare off he wants me to be with him" Lindsay told him "I have to do this"  
"No you don't" Danny said to her "I've been by your side this entire time I'm not letting you take off to Montana and be a sitting duck"

"It's my life Danny" Lindsay reminded him

"And I have a pretty vested interest in it" Danny shot back "I'll go with you then"  
"You can't" Lindsay said to him "You need to look after your own family"

"You are my family" Danny told her "I can't lose you"

"I can't keep putting you in danger" Lindsay said to him

"I can deal with it. What I can't deal with is you out of state and unprotected" Danny told her

"We weren't even together last month" Lindsay reminded him "Don't worry about me call Rikki up if you get lonely" she shot back at him after a moment of silence Danny was the first to speak

"I deserve that" Danny said to her "But trying to make me angry isn't going to change my mind"

"Danny just let me go" Lindsay pleaded "It's for the best"  
"Best for who?" Danny questioned "I know you're not referring to me"

"I am" Lindsay told him "I can't stand by and watch you get hurt, I won't"

"I can't let you go because if I do I know what's going to happen. I know you won't ever be coming home. I can't live in a world that you're not in" Danny told her "Pushing you away those last few months was stupid but I was afraid of getting you hurt, don't you see that?" he asked her but she remained silent "You need to understand that I would give my life for yours without hesitation"

"I can't put you in that position" Lindsay told him "I'm going to Montana tonight and you're not coming with me" she finished she then walked over and gave him a kiss on the cheek and walked away

"Where is she going?" Flack asked walking up behind Danny

"Montana" Danny muttered watching her walk away

* * *

**Lab**

Mac was in his office when Danny walked in

"Look Mac-" Danny started but stopped when Mac held his hand up and handed Danny a piece of paper "What's this?"  
"Lindsay's flight information" Mac told him "I'm assuming that's why you're here"  
"Yea" Danny nodded

"I don't like it anymore then you do Danny" Mac started "But I spoke to Lindsay's boss in Bozeman and they promised me they would keep her safe"  
"I'm not saying they won't try" Danny said

"But we would do it better" Mac finished "I agree but I also agree with Lindsay's decision to leave"  
"She's doing it to keep me safe" Danny said to him

"I also agree with that" Mac said to him

"Then why give me the flight information?" he questioned his boss

"If you didn't get it from me, you would have gotten elsewhere" Mac told him "Be careful Danny. In the meantime we're staking out all the airports and bridges"

"Thanks Mac" Danny said to him and turned and walked towards the door

"Oh and Danny" Mac said "Don't do anything heroic, think before you act, alright?"  
"You got it" Danny promised then left Mac's office

* * *

**Airport**

Danny walked into the airport and headed to the gate where Lindsay was supposed to be boarding he knew the plan hadn't started to take passengers and looked around for her. After about an hour they had final calling for the flight and Lindsay was no where in sight.

"Excuse me" Danny said walking over to the women behind the desk, he flashed his badge "Lindsay Monroe was supposed to be on that flight"  
"Yes" the women said looking up the names "She never boarded" as soon as she said that Danny's phone went off and looked at the unfamiliar number and answered

"Messer" He said into the phone

"You know I'm not on that plan" he heard Lindsay's voice

"Yea I kind of figured that out" he said to her "Where are you?"  
"I'm ok Danny" she promised "I'm going to be ok"

"Look just tell me where you are and we can figure this out" Danny said to her

"I've spent my entire life running Danny" she told him "I ran from Montana when things got rough, I ran from you- I'm done running, done being scared"

"You don't have to do this alone" Danny told her

"Yea I do" she argued

"We're partners Lindsay" Danny reminded her "We work together"  
"Not on this one we don't" Lindsay told him "I love you Danny"  
"Why don't you tell me that in person?" he questioned and he could almost sense her smirk on the other end of the line  
"I will I promise" she said "I have to go now"

"Lindsay-" Danny started but she hung up

* * *

**Lab**

"She never got off the plan?" Mac questioned into the phone "Yea I'll keep you posted"  
"Who was that?" Stella asked

"Lindsay's boss from Montana" Mac sighed "She never made her flight" he told her and watched Stella slightly smirk and shake her head "What?" he asked

"She didn't make the flight because she was never planning on going to Montana" Stella told him

"Maybe Clint got to her already" Mac said to her

"No way" Stella said "When she left I could see it in her eyes. She wasn't running"  
"Stella's right" Danny said entering the office "I spoke to Lindsay she's fine but won't tell me where she is"

"She's trying to lure him out" Mac thought out loud

"She knows he's smart, knows he won't come resurface unless she's alone" Stella added

"This is crazy" Danny said to both of them "We need to find her before he does"  
"We'll trace her cell" Stella told him

"She called me from a pre-paid phone and dumped in a garbage can" Danny told them  
"She's smart, she knows how to stay hidden" Mac said to him

"So that's it? We let her do this and hope she kills him before he kills her?" Danny asked his boss

"Danny's right" Stella said to Mac "We have to find her, she's in way over head"

"Question is will it be quicker to search for Lindsay or Clint?" Mac asked them "Clint will lead us to Lindsay"  
"Fine you and team look for Clint and I'll look for Lindsay on my own" Danny said frustrated

"No the team will look for Clint" Mac said to him "You and I will look for Lindsay" he told the younger team member "We don't have much time"

* * *

Lindsay was sitting on the edge of a bed in a small hotel room when she heard the room phone go off

"Hello?" Lindsay asked

"Hey" Clint said casually "I miss you"  
"Hi Clint" Lindsay replied "Where are you?"  
"You know I can't tell you that" Clint said with a laugh "Your friends hate me Lindsay, they keep telling the press I want to hurt you"

"I know" was all Lindsay said

"I'm sorry about Jersey it's just- I was so mad" Clint said to her "When I get mad I act out and I promise it will never happen again"  
"I left Danny" Lindsay told him

"I know" Clint said "I'm proud of you, you finally did the right thing"  
"He was our last obstacle" Lindsay to him

"I thought you were going to Montana, I thought you were leaving me" Clint said sadly "But in truth you were just trying to trick Danny into leaving you alone"  
"And it worked" Lindsay told him "He isn't keeping me from you anymore"  
"I need to see you" Clint told her  
"Come to my motel, I'm alone" Lindsay told him

"You know I can't do that" Clint said to her "I'll figure something out and you and I will disappear forever I promise no one will ever find you"  
"Ok" Lindsay said then heard Clint hang up the other line "Did you get anything?" she asked the other person in the room with her

"No he's pinging off of towers all over the City" Detective Lagan told her "We're just going to have to wait him out"  
"Ok" she said nodding

"I'm in the next room" Detective Lagan told her pointing to the conjoint door "And Officer Diaz is going to stay in here with you"

"That's not a good idea" Lindsay told him "If he comes in here he'll know I'm setting him up"

"Well how am I supposed to know if he comes in here?" Lagan asked her annoyed

"You'll actually have to do your job and watch" she sniped back and he just rolled his eyes "I'm sorry" she said quickly "You're doing me a huge favor here"  
"Yea I am" Lagan said annoyed standing up "And if it goes well I will be in the Chief's good graces and if it goes down hill Mac Taylor is going to be out for my badge- it's a hell of a risk"

"I know it is" Lindsay said softly "One that I appreciate"  
"It just so happens that I think you're right" Lagan said "Your team is too close to this, you need an outsiders perspective"  
"Thanks again" Lindsay said and he just nodded

"Diaz I want you to sneak out and do a quick sweep make sure he's not here" Lagan told him and he nodded and left "And you Monroe, get some rest you look awful"  
"Thanks" She mumbled as Lagan entered his room

* * *

Detective Lagan took a seat at the small table in his room and read over Clint Davies file when his cell phone went off

"Lagan" He responded into the phone

"It's me" the man on the other end said

"I told you not to call me on this number" Lagan warned

"And I told you I need Lindsay" Clint warned "I need to see her now!"  
"No you'll see her when I say so" Lagan shot back "This isn't up for debate"  
"She's away from her team and boyfriend, they'll find her soon!" Clint yelled "We won't have an opportunity like this again"

"If we act too soon we'll leave too much evidence behind" Lagan told him "Just be a little more patient"  
"I don't think I can be" Clint warned

"Just imagine you and Lindsay riding off into the sunset together" Lagan said with a smile "Where are you taking her by the way?"  
"None of your business" Clint shot back "You have 12 hours or I'm coming to get her myself" he said quickly then hung up

* * *

**Lab**

Stella, Hawkes, Adam and Flack were all sitting in the conference room

"How does this guy constantly go off the grid?" Hawkes questioned "I get it, he's good at stalking but evading the police for so long is just odd"  
"He has money" Adam pointed out  
"Money will only get you so far" Flack added

"He has someone helping him" Stella said to them

"This guy has no friends, no family" Flack said with a shrug

"So we were lead to believe" Stella said to him "But Hawkes is right this guy is a stalker not a professional criminal"

"Someone's tipping him off" Hawkes told the group "Davies is doing all the dirty work but someone is cleaning up after him so we don't find him"  
"Someone who is obviously close to Lindsay" Stella said to them "There is now way a PI got all the information he did"  
"The PI also was in jail when Lindsay was taken to a new location" Flack added

"Who knew where Lindsay was staying when she was grabbed besides us?" Stella asked them  
"Just high up officials" Flack told her "Are you saying you think a cop is in on this?"  
"Yea I think its our only explanation" Stella told him, she looked back at Flack who was staring into space "What?" she asked him

"Danny told me Detective Lagan came to see them" Flack told her

"I know the guys a jerk but you don't think he's really been helping this guy do you?" Adam asked stunned

"Anyone is capable of anything" Stella told him "Find Lagan" she told Flack


End file.
